Die Liebe wiegt schwerer
by Raven217
Summary: Eine in Vergessenheit geratene Liebe zwischen zwei älteren Menschen HG spielt Schicksal und entdeckt selbst, was Liebe bedeutet, 12. KAPITEL
1. Prolog

DISCLAIMER: Die Figuren und die Geschichte, auf der diese Handlung basiert, gehören J.K.Rowling

Die folgende Geschichte ist meine erste Fanfiction, und da ich sie in der Vorweihnachtszeit begonnen habe und meine Stimmung entsprechend ist, möchte ich das zeitlose Thema der Liebe in den Mittelpunkt stellen *gg* Ich hoffe, ihr genießt die Geschichte !

*** **Prolog** ***

Ihre Hände waren kalt. 

Eigentlich hatten sie sich immer kalt angefühlt seit sie sich erinnern konnte. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich ihre Finger und schritt hinüber zum Fenster, das offengestanden hatte, um es nach einem letzten langen Blick über die vertrauten Wiesen und Hügel fest zu schließen. Draußen legte sich die Abenddämmerung leise über die Landschaft, und in der Entfernung verschwammen die Umrisse des Waldes im aufsteigenden Nebel des Spätherbstes. Sie mochte den Duft des feuchten, dunklen Laubs, welches mittlerweile die Erde bedeckte. Sie mochte auch die Wärme der Kaminfeuer, die nun jeden Tag in den weiten Hallen, Räumen und Gängen des Schlosses angezündet wurden und ihr eine Ahnung von Geborgenheit vermittelten. 

Doch sie fürchtete die Dunkelheit, die sich in dieser Zeit des Jahres jeden Tag früher einstellte, die ihren Raum in gespenstische Halbschatten tauchte und sie vom Rest der Welt abzuschneiden schien. 

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu der dunkelbraunen Vase, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand . In ihr standen die letzten dunkelroten Hagebutten, die sie zwischen den kahlen verdorrten Büschen am Waldrand gepflückt hatte. Sie festen, runden Früchte -umkränzt von dunkelgrünen, zerzaust wirkenden Blättern -glänzten im Licht der Flammen in ihrem Kamin. Konnte sie etwas wie eine Seelenverwandtschaft zu Pflanzen empfinden, so traf dies in erster Linie auf Hagebutten zu. Sie waren nur auf den zweiten Blick außergewöhnlich, dafür zeichneten sie sich durch eine große Zähigkeit und Ausdauer aus. War ihr eigenes Leben nicht gerade dadurch bestimmt gewesen? Und selbst jetzt, da sie ihren eigenen Frühling und Sommer bereits weit hinter sich gelassen hatte....`Im Grunde passt der Herbst zu mir ..ich bin nicht mehr jung, sondern verblüht..´ dachte sie.

Neben der Keramikvase türmte sich ein Stapel Pergamente, der sie unsanft in die Realität zurückholte und daran erinnerte, wie viel Arbeit sie an diesem Abend noch erwartete. Sie setzte sich in ihren schlichten, aber bequemen Lehnstuhl, griff nach dem obersten Papier auf dem Stapel und tunkte ihre Feder in das Tintenglas, während sie die ersten Zeilen des Pergaments überflog. Es handelte sich um eine Hausaufgabe der Sechstklässler zum Thema "Animagi - Potentiale und Risiken", die sie ihnen am Tag zuvor gestellt hatte. Ihre Hände huschten flink über die Zeilen, strichen an einigen Stellen etwas an oder besserten es aus. 

"Nicht schlecht, Longbottom..."murmelte sie, und ihre strengen Lippen zeigten die Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Sie machen sich so langsam..." 

Gewöhnlich hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten, bis Mitternacht mit dem Korrigieren der Schülerarbeiten fertig zu sein, doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten ließ sie die Feder sinken und runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht wie gewöhnlich konzentrieren, was so gut wie nie vorkam. Arbeit bedeutete für sie den wichtigsten Teil ihres Lehrerinnendaseins, hatte sie all die langen Jahre auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei begleitet und ihr den einzigen Sinn in ihrem Leben gegeben. 

Den einzigen.....

Ihre Lebenszeit ähnelte einer Sanduhr, in der der Sand zum größten Teil unmerklich durchgerieselt war, beinah über Nacht, wie es ihr jetzt erschien. Und jedes einzelne Körnchen hatte für Arbeit gestanden, für Loyalität und Strenge. Unzählige junge Menschen waren im Laufe ihres Lebens durch ihren Unterricht gegangen, und sie glaubte auch jetzt, dass sie es nie versäumt hatte, aus jedem das kleinste Quentchen Potential herauszuholen. Gerechtigkeit und unnachgiebige Strenge - diese beiden Tugenden waren es, auf die sie sich stets hatte verlassen können. Sie wußte, dass nicht wenige über sie klagten, doch das waren in erster Linie diejenigen, die nicht wussten, dass sie ausschließlich für sich selbst zu lernen hatten. Nicht für die Schule, und schon gar nicht für sie selbst -Minerva McGonagall. Es galt, all diese jungen, unbeschwerten und ebenso unbedarften Jungen und Mädchen für das Leben außerhalb der Mauern vorzubereiten, und Nachsicht war ihrer eigenen Meinung nach der schlechteste Ratgeber....

Professor McGonagall seufzte und legte die Feder behutsam vor sich auf den Tisch. Nein, gewiss war sie an diesem Abend nicht bei der Sache, wie sie es hätte sein sollen. Sie wandte den Kopf und schaute zum Fenster. Hinter dem Glas, in welchem sich das warme Licht des Feuers spiegelte, herrschte inzwischen Dunkelheit. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloß erschöpft die Augen. Der Widerschein der Flammen tanzte über das Gesicht, in welchem sich scharfe Falten um die Augen und ihre Lippen zogen. Die bleiche Haut wirkte beinah transparent, und dort an den Augenlidern, wo sie besonders durchscheinend war, wurde sie von zarten, blassrötlichen Äderchen durchzogen. 

´Es muß daran liegen, dass die Vorweihnachtszeit bald beginnt..´dachte sie zusammenhanglos.

´Dann kommen all diese ungebetenen Geister der Vergangenheit und stürzen uns in diese nutzlose Melancholie...´ Noch immer sah sie durch die geschlossenen Augen die unruhig flackernden Flammen, hörte das Knistern und Knacken des Holzes...und da war dieser leichte Geruch nach Rauch..........

.......Es war ein anderes Feuer gewesen in einem anderen Raum an einem längst vergangenen Abend. Dasselbe Licht hatte sich in den Weingläsern gespiegelt, die auf dem Tisch gestanden hatten, daneben eine Vase mit dunkelroten Blumen....

Wie viel Zeit war seitdem vergangen.....Von einer plötzlichen Trauer überwältigt, die sie erschreckte, schlug sie die Augen auf und sah sich um, halb in der Erwartung, dass sie tatsächlich an jenem anderen Ort war. Doch es war ihr eigener Schreibtisch, der noch immer vor ihr stand, mit dem Stapel unbewältigter Arbeit. Doch statt wieder nach der Feder zu greifen und mit den Korrekturen fortzufahren, blieb die ältliche Frau reglos sitzen. Dann beugte sie sich abrupt vor, streckte den Arm aus und zog die unterste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf. Ihre Finger stöberten durch Papier, einige alte Fotos und Umschläge, bis sie schließlich ertasteten, was sie gesucht hatten. Es war ein kleines, flaches Kästchen aus Holz, das sie nun hervorzog und vor sich auf die Tischplatte stellte. Minervas Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig, als sie dann behutsam den Deckel hochhoch. Es war einige Zeit her, seitdem sie das Schächtelchen das letzte Mal geöffnet hatte. `Es war letztes Jahr....´schoß es ihr durch den Kopf,`....in der Weihnachtszeit....´ Ihr altes Ritual. Ihr kleines, sentimentales und närrisches Geheimnis. 

In dem kleinen Behältnis lag ein vergilbter Briefumschlag, den sie herausnahm und vorsichtig öffnete. Es war ganz still in dem Raum, als sie die alte Karte aus dem Umschlag zog und lange die verschnörkelten Schriftzeilen betrachtete, die jemand vor vielen Jahren auf das ehemals weiße, mittlerweile eher gelbliche Papier geschrieben hatte. Doch die Buchstaben standen noch immer unverändert klar und einprägsam vor ihr. 

" Liebe Minerva...." 

Liebe Minerva. Sie starrte auf die Worte. Sie war überrascht, dass diese Zeilen sie selbst nach den vielen Jahren, die nun hinter ihr- hinter ihnen beiden- lagen, so sehr berührten. Ihr Gesicht hatte seinen starren Ausdruck nicht verloren, als sie weiterlas. 

"...Darf ich Sie heute Abend in meinen Raum zu einem Abendessen zu zweit einladen? Dies ist ein ganz besonderer Tag für mich, und- wie ich zu hoffen wage- auch für Sie. Denn ich möchte Ihnen etwas mitteilen...." 

Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht, welches die meisten Menschen in Hogwarts wegen seiner Strenge und Emotionslosigkeit im Gedächtnis behielten, war zu einer Maske des Schmerzes geworden. Ihre Finger strichen beinah zärtlich über die Karte und die letzten Worte, die darauf geschrieben standen:

" Ich warte auf Sie!

In Liebe

A. D." 

Sie legte die Karte und den Umschlag zurück in das Kästchen und verstaute dieses wieder in der Schublade. Ihre dunklen Augen, die auch im Alter nichts an ihrer Schärfe verloren hatten, blickten in die letzten, kleiner werdenden Flammen des Feuers, und wieder rieb sie fröstelnd ihre Hände. Selbst die Wärme des Kamin vermochte nicht die Kälte aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. 

" Ich weiß." sagte sie leise vor sich hin." Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie damals auf mich gewartet haben. Und ich bin froh, sehr froh, dass Sie mir verziehen haben, dass ich nicht gekommen bin." Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie. "Sie verzeihen doch jedem Menschen, nicht wahr? Sie konnten sogar mir diese Kleinigkeit verzeihen. Wie anders hätte alles verlaufen können, wenn ich...." 

Wenn. 

Der Herbst hielt nichts für sie bereit außer Erinnerungen, doch daran hatte sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidungen getroffen, und mit ihnen würde sie leben müssen.Und mit diesem Gedanken wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. 

****

Ähm tja...*gg* . Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich den Schreibstift gleich wieder in die Ecke feuern muß oder nicht. *gg*


	2. Beschwerden

DISCLAIMER: Figuren, Ort und Geschichte gehören JK Rowling

Kapitel 1 - Beschwerden

"Mr.Potter, wenn ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwische, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht Briefe schreiben, halse ich Ihnen eine Strafarbeit auf, an der Sie das gesamte nächste Wochenende sitzen werden, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang schneidend, und eilig ließ Harry den Bogen Papier unter seinem Tisch verschwinden. Er straffte seinen Oberkörper und blickte in die dunklen, strengen Augen der Lehrerin. 

"Professor, ich habe nur -" begann er, doch sie hob sofort ihre Hand, und Harry verstummte wieder. "Sie erledigen Ihre private Korrespondenz ausschließlich, und zwar ausschließlich, in Ihrer freien Zeit." "Aber- " versuchte Harry es erneut, doch es war vergebens "Ich darf Sie wohl daran erinnern, dass das nächste Wochenende Hogsmeade auf dem Programm steht, und sicherlich wollen Sie sich nicht von den allgemeinen Aktivitäten ausgeschlossen sehen?" 

Im Klassenraum war es mucksmäuschenstill, als alle ihre Augen auf Harry richteten. Einige Gesichter hatten einen mitleidigen Ausdruck , andere einen eher schadenfrohen. Harry konnte die unterdrückte Neugier spüren, und errötete ein wenig. Nicht wenige unter seinen Mitschülern erinnerten sich noch immer lebhaft an das vorangegangene Schuljahr und die Art und Weise, mit der Harry mehr als einmal der damaligen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Umbridge, die Stirn geboten hatte.

Er warf Professor McGonagall einen wütenden Blick zu und setzte zu einer weiteren Entgegnung an, doch im selben Moment spürte er Rons Ellenbogen in seiner Rippe. " Harry, reiß dich zusammen." flüsterte er, "Du kannst das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten nicht sausen lassen, denk doch an die ganzen Weihnachtsgeschenke, die du kaufen wolltest." "Du meinst wohl, DEIN Weihnachtsgeschenk, was?" entgegnete Harry bissig, und einige der Mitschüler, die seine Bemerkung gehört hatten, grinsten. Ron sah ihn entrüstet an. "Natürlich nicht. Ich meine, nicht nur. Denk doch an Hermine und " Hier machte er eine dramatische Kunstpause, bevor er seine Stimme senkte, damit niemand sonst seine Worte hören konnte," Ginny." Harry wölbte die Augenbrauen, doch bevor er antworten konnte, unterbrach Professor McGonagall die beiden. "Wenn Mr.Potter und Mr. Weasley damit fertig sind, ihre Weihnachtsangelegenheiten zu diskutieren, würde ich gerne mit dem Unterricht fortfahren. Und ich warne Sie-" Ihr Augen blitzten bedrohlich. " Beim nächsten Brief oder einer privaten Unterhaltung werde ich Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen und Sie außerdem an jedem Abend dieser Woche eine Strafarbeit schreiben lassen." 

***

"Alte Hyäne!" schäumte Ron, als sie nach dem Unterricht den Klassenraum verlassen und zwischen sich und ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin einen angemessenen Abstand gelegt hatten. "Es wird immer schlimmer mit ihr. Es würde mich überhaupt nicht wundern, wenn Sie eines morgens mit Hakennase und schwarzem Umhang vor die Klasse treten würde..." Harry mußte trotz seines Ärgers grinsen. "Ich habe auch schon überlegt, ob Snape seit kurzem auch Verwandlungen unterrichtet. Streng war sie schon immer, aber so wie im Augenblick habe ich sie selten erlebt." 

Hermine, die schweigend neben den beiden hergegangen war, wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm um. "Das stimmt nicht ganz." sagte sie nur, doch bevor Ron und Harry die Bedeutung ihrer kryptischen Worte enträtselt hatten, wurden sie von Ginny und Luna unterbrochen, die ihnen auf der Treppe entgegenkamen. "Hallo Sechstklässler." sagte Luna mit gleichgültiger Stimme und drückte sich sofort an ihnen vorbei. Harry entging nicht, dass sie die neuste Ausgabe des Quibblers gegen ihre Brust drückte. Ron zwinkerte ihr zu. " Schön dich zu sehen, Kampfgefährtin." Dann entdeckte er ebenfalls das zusammengerollte Magazin in ihrer Hand und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Na, gibt es wieder irgendwelche spektakulären Entdeckungen, über die sie berichten?" fragte er leicht hämisch." So etwas wie Bubbolierende Riesenmegatubbler oder Siebenschwänzige Siffelknuffler?" Harry und Ginny lachten, selbst auf Hermines Gesicht war die Andeutung eines Lächelns zu sehen, doch Luna schnaubte nur, strich ihre langen Haare zurück und stolzierte davon.

Die anderen sahen ihr nach, dann wandte sich Ron an seine jüngere Schwester. "Habt ihr jetzt nicht gleich Verwandlungen?" Als Ginny nickte, fügte Ron hastig hinzu: "Dann sei bloß vorsichtig und schreib keinen zweiten Brief an Harry. Die McGonagall ist in einer Stinklaune, und wenn sie dich erwischt, kannst du dir Hogsmeade für das nächste Wochenende von der Backe putzen." Harry spürte zu seinem großem Ärger, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, als er Hermines forschenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Ginny sah Ron verstört an. "Ist sie schon wieder in dieser Stimmung?" seufzte sie und Harry entging nicht, dass sie und Hermine einen schnellen Blick wechselten. Ron sah die beiden Mädchen verwirrt an. "Wieder? Was soll das heißen, wieder?" 

Doch Ginny gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr geworfen hatte. "Muß jetzt los, ich sehe euch beim Abendessen." Mir einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie nach ihrer Schultasche und lächelte ihnen ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterreicht machte. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen den langen Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern, wo eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke auf sie wartete.

***

Beim Abendessen saß Hermine neben Ginny und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie Ron, der ihr am Tisch gegenübersaß, sich mit einer zunehmend lauter werdenden Stimme darüber echauffierte, dass Professor Snape ihm an diesem Nachmittag zehn Punkte für einen einzigen Nieser abgezogen hatte. 

"Wegen Störung des normalen Unterrichtsablaufes." knurrte Ron. "Stell dir das einmal vor! Du hast es doch gehört!" 

"Offensichtlich hat es dich nicht daran gehindert, den halben Abendbrottisch abzuräumen." entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch, während sie beobachtete, wie Ron den vierten Teller mit Kartoffelbrei und Gemüse füllte. Ron schnaubte nur, und Hermine schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Du könntest zur Abwechslung mal an andere Dinge denken als an die nächste Mahlzeit oder die Ungerechtigkeiten von Professor Snape." sagte sie mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme. Ihr seltsamer Tonfall weckte Rons Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ den Löffel sinken und schaute sie an. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte er. Zu seiner Verwirrung zuckte Hermine nur mit der Schulter. "Ich weiß nicht genau, ich meine das allgemein." gab sie zurück. Ron hatte sein Abendessen endgültig vergessen. " Allgemein." wiederholte er langsam. Harry neben ihm registrierte, wie Rons Ohren sich allmählich rot verfärbten, ein untrügliches Anzeichen dafür, dass er entweder verlegen oder wütend wurde. 

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen bewahrte Ron dieses Mal eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe, als er sich an Hermine wandte. "Für den Fall, dass ich nicht ganz so vertrottelt bin, wie du offensichtlich annimmst, gehe ich davon aus, dass du mit "allgemein" die Tatsache meinst, dass ich mich nicht der allgemeinen Weihnachtsstimmung anschließe und das Gebot der Nächstenliebe nicht ganz so einhalte wie du? Das war es doch, was du meintest?" Harry warf seinem Freund einen verdutzten Blick zu, während nun Hermine an der Reihe war, heftig zu erröten. "So wollte ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber-" "Im Grunde ist es das doch, was du denkst, richtig?" unterbrach Ron sie. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine weihnachtlichen Gefühle nicht teilen kann, Hermine. Auch nicht dein Verständnis für alles und jeden auf dieser Welt. Und ganz besonders nicht für gewisse Lehrer, die mit dem Weihnachtsgeist ungefähr soviel gemein haben wie ein Weasley mit einem Malfoy." Ron holt tiefe Luft. "Verzeih mir Hermine, wenn ich nicht über die gleichen Fähigkeiten verfüge wie du. Über deine Intelligenz, oder deine Art, sich in andere Leute einzufühlen." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es eben nicht besser." 

Einen Augenblick herrschte gespannte Stille. Hermines Wangen waren noch immer rot, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es merkwürdig. "Das stimmt nicht, Ron." sagte sie leise, und Harry bemerkte, dass sie nun Rons Blick vermied. "Deine Ehrlichkeit ist ...ist..." Sie hielt inne, die Augen noch immer auf die Tischplatte vor ihr gerichtet. " Aber du machst es dir zu einfach Ron. Du ..du bist bestimmt nicht dümmer als ich. Aber weil du das immerfort denkst, gibst du dir..keine richtige Mühe, finde ich..." "Vielen Dank." schnappte Ron. Doch auch sein Gesicht zeigte eine verdächtige Rotfärbung. 

Harry beschloss, dass es besser war, das Thema zu wechseln. "Da fällt mir gerade ein."sagte er und sah Hermine an. "Was hat Ginny heute Nachmittag gemeint, als sie fragte, ob Professor McGonagall schon wieder in dieser Stimmung sei?" Er runzelte die Stirn. Ron, der noch immer Hermine angestarrt hatte, schien sich aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu lösen. "Gute Frage." warf er ein. "Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du eine ähnliche Bemerkung darüber gemacht hast, Hermine." 

Hermine, offensichtlich dankbar für diese Wendung in ihrer Unterhaltung, stützte ihr Gesicht gedankenvoll auf ihre Hände. "Ginny und ich haben damit lediglich angedeutet, dass es nicht das erste Mal vorkommt, dass Professor McGonagall so unglücklich ist." Ginny, die eben noch in ein Gespräch mit Neville vertieft gewesen war, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den anderen drei zu. "Hermine und mir ist es bereits letztes Jahr aufgefallen." sagte sie ruhig. "Und im Jahr davor auch."ergänzte diese, und Ron und Harry starrten die beiden verblüfft an. "Wollt ihr damit sagen." fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.," dass -" Doch schon war er von Ron unterbrochen worden. "Unglücklich?" rief er und sah abwechselnd Hermine und seine Schwester an. "Das könnt ihr unmöglich ernst meinen? Dieser Drachen?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Siehst du, Ron? Genau das habe ich gemeint. Du gibst dir nicht im geringsten die Mühe, dich in andere Leute hineinzuversetzen..." "Ach ja?" sagte Ron giftig. "Und du willst immer die ganze Welt verstehen müssen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass vielleicht nicht jeder von dir verstanden werden möchte!" 

Doch jetzt wirkte Ginny verärgert. Sie sah Hermines betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr Ron an: "Kannst du es nicht mal stecken lassen?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Eure ständigen Stänkereien können einen wirklich auf die Nerven gehen. "Hört, hört!" warf Harry ein und grinste. Ginny lächelte ihm flüchtig zu. Ron sah etwas versöhnlicher drein. "Also gut." sagte er. "Schön. Nehmen wir an, Eure Hypothese stimmt. Die gute McGonagall ist unglücklich und deswegen besonders rachsüchtig gestimmt -" "Der Punkt ist, dass dies offenbar vor allem in der Weihnachtszeit geschieht.."sagte Hermine leise. Ron stieß ein Schnauben aus. "Das wäre nichts ungewöhnliches. Wie viele Leute hassen Weihnachten, weil sie niemanden haben, weil sie kein Geschenk bekommen oder diese ganzen Sentimentalitäten hassen?" "Ich denke, damit kommst du der Wahrheit vielleicht schon sehr nahe." entgegnete Hermine, und Ginny nickte zustimmend. 

Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch am Ende der Großen Halle. Das Abendessen war beinah beendet, und die Reihen an den verschiedenen Schülertischen begannen, sich merklich zu lichten, doch die Lehrer waren noch immer vollständig versammelt. Am linken Ende der langen Tafel waren Hagrid und Professor Sprout in eine Unterhaltung vertieft. Der kleine Professor Flitwick war noch am essen, während die Arithmantiklehrerin und Professor Sinistra sich soeben lachend und scherzend erhoben. Daneben konnte Harry Snape erkennen, der mit seiner üblichen mürrischen Miene die noch anwesenden Schüler beobachtete. Ganz in der Mitte saß Albus Dumbledore, und neben ihm Minerva MCGonagall. Harry fand, dass diese nicht sonderlich unglücklich oder unzufrieden wirkte. In diesem Augenblick lehnte Dumbledore sich zu ihr hinüber und schien ihr etwas zuzumurmeln, was die ältliche Lehrerin mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte. 

Harry sah Hermine an. "Ich glaube, ihr reimt euch etwas zusammen, ihr beiden."sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Schön, es mag Menschen geben, die mit Weihnachten nicht viel anfangen können. Und ich denke, daran vermag keiner etwas zu ändern. Auch ihr nicht." "Wir müssen eben zusehen, dass wir dieses Jahr wieder den Quidditchpokal gewinnen."sagte Ron, und seine Augen begannen zu glänzen. "Es gibt nichts, was die McGonagall glücklicher machen würde, oder?" Grinsend sah er sich in der kleinen Runde um. "Wo Ron Recht hat, hat er Recht."pflichtete Harry ihm bei. "Nehmt es mir nicht übel, Mädels. Aber glaube einfach nicht, dass Professor McGonagalls Privatleben unsere Sache ist." Halb rechnete er damit, dass Ginny und Hermine wütend aufbegehren würden, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Stattdessen wölbte Hermine eine Augenbraue, und erhob sich dann. "Schön." sagte sie hoheitsvoll. "Ich wusste ja von Anfang an, dass so eine Sache wieder an uns Frauen hängen bleibt. Komm, Ginny! Ron, Harry - wir sehen uns dann ja oben." 

"Was- " begann Ron, doch Hermine winkte ihnen kurz zum Abschied zu, dann verließen die beiden Mädchen die Halle. Harry starrte ihnen nach, während Ron den Kopf auf seine Arme sinken ließ und einen Seufzer ausstieß. "Haben wir es uns mal wieder mit den beiden vermasselt?" fragte er schwer. Harry sah ihn unsicher an. "Ich glaube nicht. Höchstens werden sie wieder denken, wie unnütz wir Jungs manchmal sein können." 

Rons griesgrämige Miene hellte sich plötzlich wieder auf. Er klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Laß uns erst mal den Quidditchpokal zum zweiten Mal in Folge gewinnen, dann werden sie auch ihrer Meinung über uns wieder ändern." "Vielleicht" sagte Harry. "Aber ich frage mich ernsthaft, was die beiden wohl aushecken." "Vielleicht Professor McGonagall ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen." sagte Ron achselzuckend. "Und wenn die beiden schon die barmherzigen Samariter spielen, dann könnten sie Snape zu Weihnachten gleich ein neues Haarshampoo schenken, falls das überhaupt noch anschlägt." Er grinste schadenfroh und nahm dann einen letzten herzhaften Schluck Kürbissaft. 

"Und hier kommt MEIN Weihnachtsgeschenk an Sie, Weasley." sagte eine eisige Stimme direkt hinter ihnen. Ron prustete, und der Saft spritzte über die weiße Tischdecke. " 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Lehrerbeleidigung." Snapes schmale Lippen hatten sich zu einem fiesen Lächeln verzogen, doch Harry konnte den unterdrückten Ärger in seinen schwarzen Augen erkennen. Ron stöhnte. "Und wenn ich noch einmal eine ähnliche Bemerkung zu hören bekommen sollte, können Sie sich darauf freuen, die restlichen Abende vor Weihnachten in meinem Büro zu verbringen und meine spezielle Schleimkriechersammlung zu sortieren. Schönen Abend, die Herren." Er dreht sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Halle. 

"Ich sehe", sagte Ron gedehnt, " dass unsere Lehrer das Fest der Liebe kaum erwarten können." Er sah Harry düster an. "Meinst du, sie werden es doch noch ganz absagen?" 

****

So, ich hoffe, das zweite Kapitel hat gefallen... Könnte sein, dass es etwas zu lang ist.... Was Hermine wohl vorhat? Hat sie überhaupt etwas vor? Wir werden sehen...*gg*


	3. Vergangenes ist vergangen

Als erstes möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle für die beiden allerersten Reviews von **Ciriana **und **Liesel** bedanken! Und dann waren sie auch gleich so lieb *sich freut* Ich wußte bisher nicht, dass es so "erhebend" sein kann, Rückmeldung zu kriegen. Sogar so erhebend, dass ich alle fünf Minuten verstohlen nachgucke, ob noch eine Review gekommen ist *gggggg* Und jetzt kommt schon das zweite Kapitel, welches wieder der älteren Generation gewidmet ist. Viel Vergnügen!

****

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte, auf denen die Handlung basiert, gehören JK Rowling

****

Kapitel 2 - Vergangenes ist vergangen

Minerva McGonagall ging den langen Gang hinunter, an dessen Ende sich der alte Wasserspeier befand, hinter dem eine lange, enge Wandeltreppe zu dem Büro des Schulleiters hinaufführte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie den Notizzettel, den ihr eine der Schuleulen wenige Minuten zuvor gebracht hatte. Es hatten nur wenige Zeilen auf dem Papier gestanden, ganz so, wie sie es seit Jahren von Albus Dumbledore gewohnt war, wenn er sie - was häufig vorkam- in sein Büro einlud, um bei einer Tasse Tee über die Angelegenheiten der Schule zu sprechen. Als seine Stellvertreterin gehörte sie zu seinen engsten Vertrauten und geschätzten Beratern, und im Laufe langer Jahre hatte sie fast ebensoviel Zeit in seinem Büro wie in ihrem eigenen verbracht.

Ihre regelmäßigen Treffen bei einer heißen Tasse Tee waren darüber hinaus jedoch auch zu einem Ritual geworden. Einem Ritual zwischen zwei engen Freunden, die einander so gut kannten und vertrauten wie kaum zwei andere Menschen. Sie waren zusammen alt geworden, hatten gemeinsam das Schicksal der Schule miterlebt, hatten Seite an Seite gegen die Dunkelheit unter der Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort gekämpft und taten dies nun erneut.....

Durch die hohen Fensterbogen drang das Licht eines verhangenen, kalten Nachmittags.Dunkle Wolken ballten sich über den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes, und in der Entfernung konnte sie die Schüler erkennen, die von der letzten Unterrechtsstunde des Tages- Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe- kamen und in Richtung Eingangstor strömten. Alle trugen Mützen und Handschuhe, und Professor McGonagall konnte an den vielen hochgezogenen Schultern und verschränkten Armen erkennen, wie kalt es nun - kurz vor der Dämmerung- sein musste.

Nachdem sie dem Wasserspeier das Passwort gesagt hatte, stieg sie die schmale Treppe hoch und klopfte wenige Augenblicke später an die Bürotür von Dumbledore. Als sie in dessen freundlichen, warmen Raum trat, stand der alte Zauberer über einen dampfenden Teekessel gebeugt und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Er drehte sich jedoch sofort zu ihr um und lächelte. 

"Ah, Minerva. Schön, Sie doch noch zu sehen. Ich glaube, das war das allererste Mal in all den Jahren, dass ich Ihnen eine zweite Eule schicken musste, um Sie an unseren Tee zu erinnern." Er wölbte seine weißen Augenbrauen. "Sie hatten es doch nicht vergessen?" 

Die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Gewiss nicht, Albus." seufzte sie. "Es muss an der Weihnachtszeit liegen, denke ich. Ich habe zuviel um die Ohren." Sie machte es sich in einem der Lehnstühle bequem und nahm die Teetasse entgegen, welche ihr Dumbledore entgegenhielt. Sie nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk und sah dann den Schulleiter erstaunt an. "Ich muss sagen, dass Sie mittlerweile ziemlich genau wissen, wie viel Honig ich in meinem Tee haben möchte, mein Lieber", stellte sie fest, und ihre Lippen zeigten die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dumbledore hatte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel sinken lassen und rührte bedächtig seinen Tee um. "So lange, wie wir uns bereits kennen, wäre es schon höchst ärgerlich, wüsste ich nicht, womit ich Ihnen eine Freude bereiten kann." erwiderte er schmunzelnd. 

Eine Weile tranken beide schweigend ihren Tee. Im Kamin knackte und knisterte es, und die Flammen tanzten um die großen Holzscheite. Fawkes, Dumbledores Phoenix, saß auf seiner Stange und döste vor sich hin. Der Widerschein des Feuers tauchte sein glänzendes Gefieder in goldenes Licht und ließ ihn im diffusen Licht des Spätnachmittages fast unwirklich erscheinen. Minerva lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten und schloß kurz die Augen. Die Ruhe hier oben, weitab von der hektischen Betriebsamkeit der Unterrichtsräume, empfand sie als wohltuend. 

Dann räusperte sich Dumbledore und stellte seine Tasse neben sich auf den Tisch. "Ich würde gerne wissen, Minerva, wie es Harry im Augenblick geht." sagte er dann unvermittelt, und die Realität kehrte zurück. Er verschränkte die Finger in seinem Schoß und schaute sie nachdenklich an. "Besonders das letzte Jahr war sehr schwierig für ihn. Und ich bin mir weiß Gott darüber bewusst, dass dies nicht zuletzt an den Entscheidungen lag, die ich damals getroffen habe..." Er zögerte, während Minerva ihn aufmerksam musterte. "Ich habe Ihnen niemals wirklich erzählt, worüber ich mit Harry damals gesprochen habe, an jenem Abend, als Voldemort im Ministerium aufgetaucht ist. Er war zutiefst verstört, gab sich die Alleinschuld an Sirius Blacks Tod.." Er lächelte, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Es war kurz davor, mein Büro in sämtliche Einzelteile zu zerlegen, und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich dachte, er würde daran zerbrechen." 

"Mr. Potter geht es gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann." sagte Minerva brüsk, doch ihre dunklen Augen ruhten auf dem alten Mann, und leichte Sorge lag in ihnen. "Hängt mit seinen Freunden zusammen, schenkt dem Unterricht nur beiläufig Aufmerksamkeit, nimmt aber wenigstens das Quidditchtraining ernst." Sie seufzte resigniert. "Er nutzt sein Potential nicht vollständig aus, fürchte ich." Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus. "Davon spreche ich unter anderem, Minerva. Ich vermute, er WILL seine Möglichkeiten nicht ausschöpfen, da er vielleicht Angst hat, seine Freunde damit erneut in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich glaube, Harry wenigstens ein bißchen zu kennen. Seine Schuldgefühle beschäftigen ihn zu stark, als dass er in nächster Zukunft weitere Risiken eingehen würde. 

"Eine sehr vernünftige Idee."entgegnete Minerva trocken, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Voldemort wird erneut versuchen, Harry in seine Gewalt zu bringen." sagte er leise. "Und jetzt wünschte ich, ich wäre viel früher Harry gegenüber offen gewesen, ich alter Narr." Minerva starrte ihr Gegenüber einen Moment lang stumm an. "Sie werden in nicht geringerem Maße von Schuldgefühlen geplagt." sagte sie dann seltsam sanft. 

Dumbledore erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick und nickte dann. "Ich kann es nicht verleugnen." sagte er und sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. "Ich habe diesem Jungen gegenüber immer eine besondere Verbundenheit verspürt, die mein Handeln bestimmt hat. Ein Fehler, wie es sich ja in diesem Jahr herausgestellt hat. Meine Subjektivität - " "Ihre FÜRSORGE" unterbrach ihn Minerva energisch, um dann in leiserem Tonfall fortzufahren: "Albus, da ist nichts Falsches an Mitgefühl oder Liebe. Dies waren, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, Ihre eigenen Worte. Sie wollten Mr.Potter nur vor weiterem Leid schützen, wer kann Ihnen daraus einen Vorwurf machen? Nach allem, was bereits vorher passiert war?" 

Dumbledore stand auf, um sich eine weitere Tasse Tee einzuschenken. " Harry mußte sehr schnell erwachsen werden, zumindest schneller als seine Freunde. Er hat mir letzten Juni unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass ich dies respektieren soll. "Er drehte sich zu Minerva um. "Und dies werde ich auch tun. Ich werde ihm jeden nur erdenklichen Schutz und jeden Rat geben, den die Situation verlangt -aber auch, was Harry verlangt. Das bin ich ihm schuldig." Er ließ sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder und trank einige Schlucke. Minerva musterte ihn verstohlen. Die alten Hände, die die Teetasse hielten, zitterten nicht. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und klar, und dennoch.............Es gab Momente, in denen sein Alter unvermittelt zum Ausdruck kam, in denen seine noch immer so klaren Augen müde und abwesend wirkten. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Und dann tat sie etwas, das sie seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor und legte ihre Hand auf die seinige. Ein wenig überrascht hob er den Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick. In ihren Augen las er Verständnis, Mitgefühl und -etwas, das nicht zu deuten war. Etwas Neues und gleichzeitig Altvertrautes. 

"Albus." sagte sie leise. "Es ist ein Glück für die ganze Schule, dass Sie hier sind." Seine Hand umfasste ihre Finger und drückte sie sanft. Minerva spürte, wie ihr plötzlich ein Kloß in der Kehle saß. Sie hatte vergessen, wie warm sich seine Haut anfühlte. Sie sah die kleinen Venen, die sich unter der Haut entlangzogen, sah die Altersflecken hier und da. Ja, es waren alte, doch sehr starke Hände. Und sie spürte das lebendige Blut, dass in ihnen pulsierte. `Seine Hände sind schön..´ dachte sie. `Lieber Gott, sie sind es wahrhaftig.` Doch sie hütete sich, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. "Ich danke Ihnen, Minerva." sagte Dumbledore sanft. Sie räusperte sich kräftig, um diesen Kloß, der so hartnäckig in ihrem Hals saß, zu vertreiben. "Ich meine es ganz ernst, Albus." erwiderte sie leise. " Sie haben ein gütiges Herz. Sie machen, dass alles um uns herum weniger...weniger.... kalt ist." Sie senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. Soviel hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Was war in sie gefahren, ausgerechnet jetzt, da sie beide derartige Themen weit hinter sich zurückgelassen hatten?

Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest. Er schwieg, doch ein Ausdruck lag in seinen blauen Augen, den sie kaum ertrug. Es war ein Ausdruck, den sie schon einmal in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, an einem anderen Dezembertag. Doch dies konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein...

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, und augenblicklich war der schreckliche Bann gebrochen. Sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse , wobei sie sorgfältig vermied, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nun, da sie seine Hand nicht mehr unmittelbar auf der ihren spürte, konnte sie wieder klar denken. "Entschuldigen Sie meine Unbeherrschtheit, Albus." sagte sie kurz. "Diese Weihnachtszeit verwirrt mich." "Oh, ich denke, sie bringt uns alle ein wenig durcheinander."sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, doch als Minerva ihm flüchtig ins Gesicht sah, vermeinte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen. `Lass es gut sein, Minerva.´schalt sie sich selbst. `Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen.´

Dumbledore Stimme unterbrach sie in ihrem Gedankengang. "Ja" sagte er und räusperte sich kurz, "Da wäre noch etwas, worüber wir reden sollten. Noch etwas Tee, Minerva?" Sie nickte und reichte ihm ihre Tasse herüber. Er füllte sie auf und sie nahm sie zurück. "Was meinen Sie, Albus?" fragte sie und versuchte das Gefühl von Unbehagen, welches in ihr hochstieg, zu ignorieren. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung traf ihre Befürchtung nicht zu. Dumbledores eben noch sehr nachdenklich wirkende Augen blitzen schelmisch. "Nun, wir sollten uns vielleicht über den Weihnachtsball unterhalten, den ich für dieses Jahr vorgesehen habe. Meinen Sie, die Schüler werden von dieser Idee angetan sein?" Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag lächelte Minerva McGonagall völlig unbefangen. "Ich schätze, die Schülerinnen würden Ihnen dafür um den Hals fallen wollen. Bei den männlichen Herrschaften bin ich mir da nicht so sicher...." Dumbledore erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ich weiß, dass bei einigen eine gewisse Abneigung besonders gegenüber dem Tanzen herrscht, aber ich vertraue da ganz den jungen Damen. Sie werden ihren Mitschülern schon Beine machen..."

So verbrachten sie eine weitere Stunde damit, die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball zu planen, während die Flammen im Kamin kleiner wurden, und sich draußen die eisige Dunkelheit über die Schule legte. Und als in dem alten Schloß immer mehr Kamine angezündet wurden und das Licht einladend die vielen hundert Fenster erhellte, fielen draußen unmerklich und sachte die ersten Schneeflocken. 


	4. Die unverbesserliche Romantikerin

An dieser Stelle will ich **Sternchen** heftigst für das letzte Review danken!!*gg* Kaum zu glauben, aber die Autorin einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsfanfics liest meine Geschichte! 

@ Sternchen: Hey, die Runespoor sind einfach ein genialer Einfall, ich bin gespannt, wann das 31 Kapitel kommt...

****

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte der Handlungen gehören JK Rowling

****

Kapitel 3 - Die unverbesserliche Romantikerin

Am folgenden Morgen waren die nassen, braunen Wege, die verdorrten Wiesen, das kahle, alte Gestrüpp auf den Ländereien der Schule wie von Zauberhand verschwunden. Über Nacht war - unmerklich und still- der erste Schnee gefallen und hatte die umliegenden Hügel, die Dächer der Schule und alles andere mit einer zarten weißen Schicht bedeckt. Eine vorwinterliche Stille herrschte rund um Hogwarts, und jedes Geräusch schien gedämpfter als sonst. Die Wolken hingen schwer und milchiggrau über dem Wald und den fernen Bergen und versprachen weiteren Schnee. Es herrschte eine bittere Kälte, so dass überall in der Schule die Hauselfen damit beschäftigt waren, die Kaminfeuer in Gang zu halten. 

Hagrid jedoch schien sich an diesem Vormittag nicht der allgemeinen Meinung über die Kälte anzuschließen, sondern bestand darauf, dass die Sechstklässler sich auf den Weg hinüber zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes machen sollten, um ordnungsgemäß an seinem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Dick eingepackt in Mäntel, Mützen und Handschuhe verließen die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin das Schloss und liefen hinüber in Richtung Hagrids Hütte, wobei nur wenige der Versuchung widerstanden, das Beste aus dem Wetter zu machen und sich die erste kleine Schneeballschlacht des Winters zu liefern. Hagrid hatte an diesem Tag sichtlich Mühe, den Unterricht störungsfrei abzuhalten, denn immer mal wieder flog ein Schneeball durch die Luft, vorzugsweise von jemandem der Slytherins abgefeuert....

"HAHA! Getroffen, Longbottom! Da staunste, was?"

FLATSCH!

"Wer schaut jetzt blöd aus der Wäsche, Malfoy? Paß auf, oder ich verwandle dich in einen Schneehuhn! Das gefällt dir sicher noch besser als das Frettchen!"

"Halt die Klappe, Wiesel!Wie willst du überhaupt einen Schneeball fangen? Du kannst nicht mal einen Quaffel halten!"

KLATSCH!

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen kamen alle mit geröteten Wangen, laufenden Nasen und einem Bärenhunger wieder zurück ins Schloß. Hermine, Harry und Ron brachten ihre Schulsachen gar nicht erst zurück in den Gryffindorturm, sondern nahmen an ihrem Tisch in der Großen Halle Platz. Rons Ohren glühten in der Wärme, während Hermines Haare zerzaust waren und ihre Augen glänzten. "Habt ihr Malfoys Gesicht gesehen, als Neville den verzauberten Schneeball auf ihn losgelassen hat?" grinste sie, während sie ihre Teller füllten. Harry und Ron waren zu sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt, um sofort antworten zu können. 

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es für die Sechstklässler mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiter, danach eilten Harry und Ron wieder nach draußen, denn vor dem Abendessen stand eine Stunde Quidditchtraining auf dem Programm. "Wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich das auch." hatte sich Ron an Hermine gewandt und mit den Augen gezwinkert. "Wir werden so hart trainieren, dass der Quidditchpokal wieder an Gryffindor geht, und dir Professor McGonagalls Wohlbefinden keine schlaflosen Nächte mehr bereitet." Harry hatte Rons Bemerkung durchaus ernstgenommen, ganz offensichtlich im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die seine Worte nur mit einem leisen "Hrmpf" quittierte. 

****

"Kann ich mit dir sprechen, Hermine?" fragte Ginny später am Abend, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und über ihren Hausaufgaben brüteten. Hermine, die gerade in einen Aufsatz über die Merkmale und Wirkungen des Nymphenkrautes (einer betörend duftenden, jedoch gefährlichen, da einschläfernden Pflanze) vertieft war, hob ihren Kopf. "Ja sicher, warum auch nicht?" fragte sie leicht verdutzt. Doch Ginny deutete mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Treppen, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten. "Vielleicht sollten wir besser woanders reden." sagte sie leise. "Geht um die McGonagall.." Dies reichte, um Hermine endgültig von ihrer Hausarbeit abzulenken. "In Ordnung, gehen wir in meinen Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen aus meiner Gruppe sind alle hier unten. Sie packte ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen zusammen und stopfte sie entschlossen in ihre Schultasche. Dann ging sie zu Ron und Harry herüber, die über ihren Zaubertränkeaufgaben saßen, und schmiss den von ihr begonnen Aufsatz vor ihnen auf den Tisch. "Ich habe ihn noch nicht ganz zuende geschrieben, aber ich denke, er wird euch trotzdem nützen." erklärte sie. Harry schaute dankbar zu ihr hoch und griff nach dem Papier, um einen flüchtigen Blick darauf zu werfen. Doch Ron blickte nicht einmal auf, sondern kritzelte eifrig weiter an seinen Notizen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Nichts zu danken, Ron." sagte sie säuerlich, dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg mit Ginny die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafraum hoch.

**** 

Sie schmissen ihre Schulsachen in die Ecke und ließen sich auf Hermines Bett fallen. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits dafür gesorgt, dass das Feuer im Kamin brannte und dem Raum eine angenehme Wärme verlieh. Hermine streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und seufzte wohlig. "Ich habe Harry wirklich gerne. Und Ron. Aber es ist auch schön, einmal ohne die beiden zu sein, findest du nicht?" gähnte sie und räkelte sich auf ihrer Tagesdecke. "Sicher." stimmte Ginny zu und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Sie presste ihr Gesicht auf die kühle Glasoberfläche und hauchte dagegen, so dass es unter ihrem warmen Atem beschlug. 

Dann blinzelte sie in die Dunkelheit und sah, wie vereinzelte Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster tanzten. Sie lächelte ein wenig. "Es hat wieder begonnen, zu schneien." stellte sie fest und dreht sich zu Hermine um, die unter halb geschlossenen Augenliedern zu ihr hinübersah. "Ich liebe Schnee über alles." bekannte Ginny. "Obwohl mich meine Brüder früher regelmäßig damit eingeseift haben, besonders Fred und George..." Sie trat zu Hermine ans Bett und ließ sich neben sie plumpsen. "Was Schnee betrifft, bin ich wie ein albernes Kind. Ich habe mir immer vorstellt, dass ich meine erste große Liebe im Schnee treffen würde...... "

Sie zögerte. "Was ist das besondere an Schnee? Auf gewisse Weise bringt er die Leute genauso durcheinander wie der Frühling, findest du nicht?" Hermine rollte sich zur Seite und stützte ihr Gesicht auf eine Handfläche. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bringt er die Leute eher zusammen. Sie versammeln sich ums Feuer, genießen die Wärme und erzählen sich alte Geschichten..." sagte sie nachdenklich. Sie musterte Ginny einen Augenblick aus den Augenwinkeln. Obwohl Ginny Rons jüngere Schwester war, hatte sie mit ihr im Grunde nie ein Gespräch unter vier Augen geführt. Vielleicht war es ihr selbst wie Harry gegangen, für den Ginny nie mehr als die jüngste der Weasleys dargestellt hatte. Sie war einfach immer da gewesen, eine verlässliche Konstante in ihrem Leben, über die sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Nun saß sie vor ihr, ein fünfzehnjähriges, dünnes Mädchen mit blassem Gesicht, welches von Sommersprossen übersäht war. Sie war nicht auffallend hübsch, doch Hermine mochte ihre warmen, braunen Augen und ihr noch immer etwas scheues Lächeln, welches darüber hinwegtäuschte, dass Ginny ausgesprochen laut werden konnte. 

Hermine grinste. " Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du mich hierhin geschleppt hast, um mit mir über Schnee zu reden, nicht wahr?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." sagte sie zögerlich."Eigentlich nicht....Ich wollte im Grunde wissen, ob du das neulich ernst gemeint hast, du weißt, was ich meine..." Hermine richtete sich auf und spielte gedankenvoll mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. "Ob ich wirklich etwas unternehmen will, damit Professor McGonagall einmal an Weihnachten glücklich ist?" fragte sie ruhig, und Ginny nickte eifrig. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und starrte eine Weile an die gegenüberliegende Wand. "Ich weiß es nicht." sagte sie schließlich. "Im Grunde haben Ron und Harry Recht gehabt. Wir dürfen uns nicht in das Privatleben unserer Lehrer mischen, dazu haben wir kein Recht. Jetzt im Nachhinein komme ich mir schon ein wenig albern vor." Sie atmete tief durch. 

Ginny biß sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. Hermine wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie fragend an. "Stimmst du mir da nicht zu?" fragte sie und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Du musst doch zugeben, dass...." Ginny schaute sie nicht an, sondern starrte in das zunehmend dichter werdende Schneegestöber vor den Fenstern. "Ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht so einfach ist." sagte sie schnell. "Nicht einfach?" wiederholte Hermine, und ihr Gesicht nahm einen belustigten Ausdruck an. "Professor McGonagall ist nicht nur Hauslehrerin, sondern auch stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, nein? Wenn sie mich dabei erwischt, wie ich in ihrem Privatleben herumschnüffle, reißt sie mir den Kopf ab." Ginny 

lächelte schwach. "Das kann sein, aber -" gab sie zu, brach unvermittelt ab, und sah dann Hermine direkt in die Augen. "Ich finde trotzdem, wir sollten es versuchen." sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme. 

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, und schloss ihn dann wieder. Ginny fuhr eindringlich fort:" Hermine, ich weiß genau, dass du es ernst gemeint hast an dem Abend, als wir uns über Professor McGonagall unterhalten haben, schau mich nur nicht so verdutzt an. Du bist eine herausragende Schülerin, eine der talentiertesten Hexen in Hogwarts. Ich weiß, dass du dich stundenlang in Büchern vergraben kannst, dass du deine Aufgaben nicht nur hundert- sondern tausendprozentig erledigst. Die Lehrer halten alle große Stücke auf dich, gerade Professor McGonagall -" "Eben." erwiderte Hermine. "Was meinst du, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn gerade ich, ihre Musterschülerin", sie betonte das Wort mit Ironie," sie enttäuschen würde. Ich würde hochkant von der Schule fliegen - " 

Doch Ginny schnitt ihr energisch das Wort ab. "Aber du bist auch eine unverbesserliche Romantikerin, Hermine Granger. Im Grunde deines Herzens bist du es doch, nicht wahr?" Ginnys Tonfall wurde sanfter. "Hinter all deiner Intelligenz steckt ein eine Träumerin, genau wie ich. Eine Idealistin. Ich muss mich nur an deine Aktion zur Befreiung aller Hauselfen in den letzten beiden Jahren erinnern -" " Wobei sich schließlich herausgestellte, dass es Dobby war, der all meine Mützen und Socken eingesammelt hat..." warf Hermine ein, und ein Hauch Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ginny ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie rückte näher an das ältere Mädchen heran und sagt leise: "Vielleicht bin ich noch ein Kind, aber glaubst du nicht trotz allem auch daran, dass Weihnachten....dass an Weihnachten....." "Wunder geschehen?" vervollständigte Hermine und seufzte. "...Dinge geschehen können, die wir uns nicht vorstellen können." sagte Ginny in einem abschließenden Tonfall. Ihre braunen Augen glänzten. "Laß uns doch versuchen, wenigstens ein kleines Wunder wahrzumachen....ein ganz kleines nur.. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass wir es zumindest schaffen, Professor McGonagall wenigstens ein einziges Mal wirklich glücklich zu machen..." 

Hermine mußte gegen ihren Willen lachen, als sie Ginnys glühendes Gesicht sah. Der Enthusiasmus ihrer Mitschülerin hatte etwas Mitreißendes, und gleichzeitig etwas rührend-naives.....Sie sah Ginny einige Momente lang nachdenklich an. "Das ist vollkommen verrückt, du weißt das?" Ginny nickte grinsend. "Dir ist vollkommen klar, dass wir am Ende von der Schule fliegen können, oder?" Ginnys Lächeln ging in die Breite. "Nur, wenn wir uns erwischen lassen." Hermine seufzte erneut. Sie spürte, dass sie auf ganzer Linie verloren hatte, und dass diese Niederlage sie letztlich mehr kosten konnte als eine verlorene Wette. Doch darüber wollte sie in diesem Moment noch nicht nachdenken.

Draußen in der dunklen Dezembernacht tanzten und stoben die Schneeflocken über die Dächer und Giebel von Hogwarts. Der Wind wirbelte sie hoch in den schwarzen Himmel, jagte sie um die alten Türme und Ecken des Gebäudes, an den hellen Fenstern vorbei, wirbelte sie auf und ab, bis sie schließlich wie ein Regen mattschimmernder kleiner Sterne sanft auf die Erde hinabfielen...... 

****


	5. Die Ankündigung

****

*angestrengt auf den Bildschirm starr, blinzel, noch mal hinguck* Kaum zu fassen, schon sechs Reviews, und alle durchweg supernett! *ggggg* Also an dieser Stelle ganz lieben Dank an **Ciriana,** **Liesel **(ich denke noch über das endgültige Genre dieser Geschichte nach *gg*)**, Sternchen ** und **Mogli theWitch** (habe ich dir das Pairing Dumbi/ Minerva echt schmackhaft gemacht? *vor Stolz fast platz*Naja, die Story schreibe ich wirklich gerne *lächelt*)

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Personen und Orte daraus gehören JK Rowling

Kapitel 3 - Die Ankündigung

Der Samstagmorgen brach an, und rings um Hogwarts zog sich eine veränderte Landschaft mit verschneiten Wäldern und weißen Hügeln bis zum fernen Horizont. Über Nacht hatten sich die letzten Wolken verzogen und den Blick auf einen tiefblauen Himmel freigegeben, der sich in weitem Bogen über das Land wölbte. Als in den Schlafsälen der vier Häuser die ersten Schüler verschlafen aus ihren Betten krabbelten und allmählich immer mehr Stimmen die Gemeinschaftsräume und Gänge mit Leben erfüllten, stapfte eine einzelne Person einen schmalen Weg am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlang. 

Minerva McGonagall hatte sich einen Schal um ihren Kopf gewickelt und hielt die Hände in den Taschen ihres Mantels verborgen, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen. Im Licht der noch schwachen Morgensonne konnte sie erkennen, wie ihr Atem als kleine Nebelwolke vor ihren Lippen hing, während sie den Pfad entlangging, der sich zwischen einigen kahlen Eichen zum See hinunterschlängelte. Die alten Bäume, deren knorrige Äste dunkel in den Himmel ragten, standen so dicht beisammen, dass sie einer Gruppe frierender Menschen ähnelten, die sich aneinander drängten, um sich gegenseitig die ersehnte Wärme zu spenden.

`Wie ich diese Spaziergänge liebe.´ dachte sie und atmete die Luft in tiefen Zügen ein. `Wie ruhig und friedlich alles daliegt, als ob die Welt noch immer jung wäre.´ Nun, vielleicht war sie es im Grunde genommen auch, wenn man nicht nach menschlichen Maßstäben ging. An diesem Morgen war es, als ob die Zeit nicht ihren gewohnt schnellen Gang gehen würde.Vielmehr erschien sie Minerva wie etwas, das sie mit dem Verlassen des Schlosses hinter sich gelassen hatte.... Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, als sie am unteren Ende des Hügels nach rechts abbog und am Ufer des Sees entlangschlenderte. Nachdem das kalte Wetter einige Tage angehalten hatte, waren große Teile der Seeoberfläche bereits vereist, und an den wenigen verbliebenen Stellen, an denen das Wasser noch immer im Sonnenlicht glitzerte, tummelten sich viele der Enten und Gänse, welche nicht- wie andere Arten- im Herbst nach Süden geflogen waren, um erst im kommenden Frühjahr wieder in die heimischen Gefielde zurückzukehren. 

Minerva beobachtete die schnatternden Wasservögel eine Weile, während die Sonne über den Hügeln allmählich höherstieg und sie schließlich daran erinnerte, dass es fast Zeit für das Frühstück war. Sie schlang den Schal noch fester um sich, denn sie spürte, dass ihr die Kälte in die Glieder kroch und sie sehnte sich plötzlich nach einer guten Tasse mit heißem Tee.

****

"Ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen! "begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die Schüler und Lehrer, nachdem die Große Halle sich allmählich gefüllt und die meisten ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Der Schulleiter hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben, und augenblicklich waren die Gespräche an den Tischen verstummt. Dumbledore schaute gutgelaunt über die Reihen der Schüler und Schülerinnen und hob dann erneut zum Sprechen an. "Wie ihr wisst, ist heute der letzte Tag vor Weihnachten, an dem ihr die Gelegenheit habt, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und Weihnachtsgeschenke für eure Lieben einzukaufen oder einfach nur die Freuden der "Drei Besen" zu genießen.." Er zwinkerte vergnügt. "Heute morgen ist mir allerdings siedendheiß eingefallen, dass ich seit einigen Tagen bereits versäumt habe, euch noch etwas mitzuteilen, was für eure Einkäufe in Hogsmeade ebenso maßgeblich sein mag. Ich freue mich also sagen zu können, dass dieses Jahr wieder ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden wird, und zwar -" 

An dieser Stelle musste Dumbledore kurz absetzen, denn ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Die meisten Mädchen hatten aufgeregte Gesichter, viele grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen, und nicht wenige steckten die Köpfe zusammen und begannen leise miteinander zu reden. Viele der Jungen jedoch, besonders die jüngeren unter ihnen, sahen eher betreten drein "Oh nein!" stöhnte Ron, der wie gewöhnlich zwischen Harry und Neville saß und bei Dumbledores Worten auf seinem Sitzplatz zusammenzusacken schien. "Oh ja!" jubelten hingegen Ginny und auch - etwas weniger enthusiastisch - Hermine. Etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt saßen Lavender Brown, Parvati Patel und einige Fünftklässlerinnen mit strahlenden Gesichtern. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und warf seinem Freund einen Seitenblick zu. "Na ja." sagte er nur . "Sieht so aus, Ron, als ob wir dieses Jahr eine Bewährungschance bekommen ."Er lächelte schief. Der Ausdruck in Rons aber auch Hermines Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie verstanden, worauf er anspielte. Nur zu lebhaft erinnerten sich alle drei an jenen Ball zwei Jahre zuvor, der besonders für Ron und Harry alles andere als gut gelaufen war. 

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen mit einer Handbewegung dafür gesorgt, dass es in der Halle wieder ruhiger geworden war. "Ich denke also", fuhr er lächelnd fort, "dass Hogsmeade heute Nachmittag dem einen oder anderen die Möglichkeit bietet, sich noch rechtzeitig und angemessen für das Fest auszustatten - und ich möchte nicht als altmodisch gelten, wenn ich sage, dass dies erfahrungsgemäß vor allem auf den weiblichen Anteil unter den Schülern zutrifft..." fügte er hinzu, und einige lachten. 

An diesem Morgen herrschte beim Frühstück eine ausgelassene Stimmung. An den verschiedenen Tischen wurde fast ausschließlich über den bevorstehenden Ball gesprochen, wobei die Mädchen - wie Dumbledore es vorausgesehen hatte- wesentlich enthusiastischer wirkten als ihre Mitschüler. 

"Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Ron." sagte Hermine, während sie sich ein zweites Toast nahm. "Du und Harry werdet dieses Jahr eben nicht mit den Patel - Schwestern auf das Fest gehen. Und außerdem haben dir Fred und George letztes Jahr eine neue Robe geschenkt, so dass du eigentlich - " "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich damals wie eine Vogelscheuche ausgesehen habe?" fragte Ron indigniert, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein, will ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du dich genauso gefühlt hast. Jedenfalls - dein Kleiderproblem ist gelöst." sagte sie ungeduldig. Ron verzog abschätzig das Gesicht. " Die größere Schwierigkeit ist noch nicht gelöst, nicht wahr, Harry?" murmelte er. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine warf einen raschen Blick zu Ginny hinüber, bevor sie sich das restliche Toast in den Mund steckte. "Wir sprechen später darüber, ja?" sagte sie undeutlich, und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab. 

****

Wenige Stunden später stand eine höchst ärgerlich aussehende Professor McGonagall in ihrem Büro und hatte die Hände in ihre Hüften gestützt. Mit ihrer Körpergröße und ihren zornig blitzenden Augen wirkte sie recht beeindruckend, und umso mehr, da sie auf den Fußboden hinunterstarrte, wo genau in diesem Augenblick ein sehr verunsichert dreinblickender Hauself namens Dobby saß und sich nervös mit der kleinen, langen Zunge über den Mund fuhr. Seine riesigen Augen schienen noch weiter aus ihren Höhlen herauszutreten als gewöhnlich. 

"So, und jetzt will ich genau wissen, wer das getan hat." sagte die Lehrerin scharf. "Und warum. Ich habe dich gerufen, weil du es hauptsächlich bist, der in mein Büro kommt und sich um das Feuer kümmert. " Der Hauself blickte sie mit einem bekümmerten Ausdruck auf seinem runzligen Gesicht an. "Dobby versichert, dass er nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt hat." piepste er. "Die Lehrerin muß ihm glauben. Dobby wollte nichts stehlen, bitte, Sie müssen ihm glauben- "Ich darf dies also als Eingeständnis nehmen, dass du es warst, der an meine Schreibtischschubladen und meinen Schrank gegangen ist?" Ihr Blick fixierte seine Augen, und Dobby nickte demütig, seinen Blick nun auf den abgetretenen Teppich gerichtet. Professor McGonagall presste ihre Lippen zusammen. "Hauselfen sollten eigentlich wissen, dass das Privateigentum der Lehrer - und auch der Schüler- nicht angerührt werden darf, Dobby. Dies gehört zu den Richtlinien der Schule und gilt für jeden von uns." 

Der kleine Elf kroch noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen und jammerte: "Oh, Dobbys Verhalten war falsch, dabei wollte er doch nur dass Büro der Herrin saubermachen. Er wollte seinen Dienst verrichten, und nun ist die Herrin böse auf ihn, weil er ihren Schreibtisch aufgeräumt hat..Dobby dachte, dass bald Weihnachten ist und Dobby etwas mehr arbeiten sollte -" 

"Das ist genug." unterbrach ihn Professor Mc Gonagall, doch der erste Ärger in ihrer Stimme war verebbt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gewann einen etwas sanfteren Ausdruck. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass so etwas in der Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommt. Ich verstehe es sehr wohl, meine Schränke in Ordnung zu halten. OHNE Hilfe! Und wenn du gerne etwas für Weihnachten tun willst, so gibt es mehr als genug Arbeit, und zwar außerhalb meines Büros." Dobby neigte seinen Kopf. "Sehr wohl, Herrin." quiekte er - offenbar erleichtert, dass die Lehrerin nicht vorhatte, ihn zu bestrafen. "Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich bin in Eile, und habe noch einiges zu tun." 

Wenige Augenblicke später war der Hauself verschwunden - nicht, ohne sich noch einige Male vor ihr verbeugt zu haben. Minerva schüttelte missgelaunt den Kopf und schritt zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber, um sich ein letztes Mal zu vergewissern, dass der Hauself nichts durcheinandergebracht oder beschädigt hatte. Schließlich schloss sie die letzte Schublade, richtete sich auf und griff nach ihrem Mantel. Bald würden die Schüler nach Hogsmeade hinüberwandern, und an diesem Wochenende oblag unter anderem auch ihr - gemeinsam mit vier weiteren Lehrern - die Aufsichtspflicht, was einen sehr langen Nachmittag für sie bedeuten würde. Dabei hatte der Morgen so vielversprechend begonnen....

Sie streifte sich den langen, dunklen Mantel über, schlang ihren Schal um den Hals und trat vor den Spiegel. Es mochte daran liegen, dass ihr Büro nach Norden hinausging und dass es das trotz des klaren Himmels eher gedämpfte Licht in ihrem Büro war, dass ihr Gesicht so blass und eingefallen wirken ließ.. Doch die scharfen Züge um ihren Mund, die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren kein optisches Trugbild. Und auch nicht der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Da war er wieder, jene Stich tief in ihrem Inneren, den sie seit so langer Zeit zu verleugnen versuchte.

` Das junge, dunkelhaarige Mädchen, dass niemals als hübsch gegolten hatte...´ dachte sie und betrachtete das reglose Gesicht, das ihr entgegenschaute. ` Ja, ich war stark . Aber niemals schön. Und jetzt bin ich alt...´ Die Falten, die sich in ihr Gesicht gegraben hatten, würden nie wieder verschwinden Die Farbe ihres Haares verblasste mit jedem Tag mehr. Schwarz wurde zu Grau, und Grau würde - bald, sehr bald - zu Weiß werden.... Sie dachte an die jungen Menschen, die an diesem Nachmittag fröhlich und unbeschwert durch die verschneiten Straßen von Hogsmeade laufen würden, in ihren strahlenden Augen die vorweihnachtliche Freude. Sie dachte an die kleinen Gruppen von Jungen und Mädchen, die sich gewöhnlicherweise in den "Drei Besen" aufwärmten, lachten und Pläne schmiedeten...

Energisch rief sie sich in Erinnerung, dass sie einst eine von ihnen gewesen war. Sie würde nach Hogsmeade gehen, ihren eigenen kleinen Einkauf erledigen und Sorge tragen, dass nichts und niemand diese vorweihnachtliche Idylle stören würde. Sie würde danach ebenfalls in die "Drei Besen" gehen, vielleicht mit Professor Flitwick oder Professor Sprout auf eine schöne Adventszeit anstoßen, über vergangene Zeiten plaudern, und schließlich dafür sorgen, dass ihre Schützlinge pünktlich zum Schloss zurückkehrten. Sie betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, straffte ihre Schultern und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. 

Es misslang ihr kläglich. 

****

****

Gott, mit diesem Kapitel habe ich mich wirklich schwergetan! Nicht, weil ich es nicht mag, sondern weil mir vom Renovieren die Hände wehtun und sie beim Tippen so zittern...*gg* 

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es überraschenderweise mit Hogsmeade weiter! Wird Hermine endlich ihren Hintern hochbekommen und hinter ihrer Lehrerin herschnüffeln? Und wer wird im Laufe der Geschichte noch so alles Ärger bekommen? Tihihi....


	6. Hogsmeade

Erst mal wieder meinen herzlichsten Dank an meine Reviewer, in diesem Fall **Sternchen **(drei Reviews, du bist unglaublich!) und **Mr. Crouch`s Daughter **( vielen Dank! *smile*) ! Die beiden haben mich gefragt, warum ich keine anonymen Reviews zulassen würde, woraufhin ich erst mal ratlos auf den Bildschirm gestarrt habe. Wie? Was? Erst allmählich dämmerte es mir, dass es irgendwo eine Funktion dafür gibt, die man nur ausschalten muß...*gggg* Tja, das war ein Anfängerfehler, der jetzt behoben ist. Ab jetzt sind also auch anonyme Reviews möglich... Also vielen Dank noch mal für den Hinweis! 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling

****

Kapitel 5 - Hogsmeade

Der Nachmittag war bereits weit fortgeschritten und die Sonne stand tief am Horizont, als Hermine und Ginny die Straße zu den "Drei Besen" hinunterschlenderten. Beide hielten Leinentaschen in den Händen, die bis obenhin voll waren mit kleineren und größeren Geschenken, doch während Ginny müde, aber sehr zufrieden dreinblickte, schaute Hermine unentwegt in jedes Schaufenster, an dem sie auf ihren Weg zu der Wirtschaft vorbeikamen. Sie studierte ausgiebig die Auslagen der Geschäfte und brummte jedes Mal etwas Unverständliches , bevor sie weitergingen, so dass Ginny schließlich stehenblieb und sie musterte. "Also, raus mit der Sprache." sagte sie lächelnd. "Wessen Geschenk bereitet dir solches Kopfzerbrechen?"

Hermine nestelte an ihrer Wollmütze herum und beobachtete die Menschen - an diesem Tag hauptsächlich Schüler aus Hogwarts - die an ihnen vorbeiliefen, viele von ihnen mit ähnlich vollen Taschen in den Händen oder großen Paketen unter den Armen. Aus den Fenstern der adventlich geschmückten Geschäfte strahlten Lichter und erhellten den Schnee auf der Straße vor ihnen. Unzählige Füße hatten in den letzten Stunden dafür gesorgt, dass der Untergrund an den meisten Stellen sehr fest geworden war. 

"Naja, ich suche nach etwas Bestimmtem." sagte Hermine und stellte ihre Taschen für einen Augenblick in den Schnee, um sich ihre Nase zu putzen, welche in der Kälte sehr rot geworden war. Ginny rieb sich fröstelnd ihre dick behandschuhten Hände. "Was ist es denn?" Hermine grinste. " Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber für mich steht fest, dass es etwas Besonderes sein soll." 

Offensichtlich war dies das einzige, was sie dazu sagen wollte, denn mit einer energischen Bewegung griff sie wieder nach den Taschen und setzte ihren Weg fort, wobei Ginny diesmal Mühe hatte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Das rote Haar, welches unter ihrer braunen Mütze hervorschaute, flatterte leicht im Wind. 

" Komm schon, Hermine." bettelte sie. "Ist es ein Geheimnis? Ich werde es keinem weitererzählen, versprochen." Hermine verlangsamte ihren Schritt ein wenig. 

"Na schön." sagte sie bedächtig. "Ich suche nach etwas passendem für Victor. Aber erwähn das Ron gegenüber nicht. Du weißt, er. ...er reagiert manchmal etwas komisch auf ihn." Ginny war einen Moment stehengeblieben, doch da Hermine keine Anstalten machte, ebenfalls anzuhalten, folgte sie ihr die Straße hinunter. Von naher Entfernung blinkten ihnen die Lichter der "Drei Besen" entgegen. In den Fenstern standen kleine Kerzen und dunkle Tannenzweige. Da die Sonne im Begriff war unterzugehen, und ein empfindlich kühler Wind aufgekommen war, taten es viele andere den beiden Mädchen gleich und steuerten das gemütliche Lokal an. 

"Ach so." sagte Ginny schließlich und warf Hermine einen Seitenblick zu. "Victor." Hermine wandte sich zu ihr um. "Du klingst nicht sehr begeistert. Hast du auch etwas gegen ihn?" "Oh nein, gewiss nicht." erwiderte Ginny schnell. "Er ist schon ein wenig seltsam, aber kein schlechter Kerl. Ich meine, ich kenne ihn kaum." fügte sie etwas lahm hinzu.

"Er ist sehr nett." sagte Hermine nachdrücklich. "Ich kann mit ihm über so viele interessante Dinge reden, und er ist sehr neugierig in allem, was mich betrifft. Seine Briefe jedenfalls sind wirklich schön." "Ja, das hast du mir erzählt." Ginny blies eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Armer Ron."

Hermine drehte sich so abrupt zu ihr um, dass die Taschen in ihren Händen sich zu verheddern drohten. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie scharf. "Nur weil Ron es vor zwei Jahren selbst nicht geschafft hat, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen, mag er Victor nicht. Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe das nicht, Ginny. Ich verstehe IHN nicht." 

"Vielleicht deswegen, weil er sich selbst nicht versteht." sagte Ginny vernünftig. " Mein Bruder hat seine eigene Art, sich mitzuteilen, und allmählich solltest du das herausgefunden haben." 

"Sicherlich. Wie tiefgründig kann jemand sein, der mir seit fünf Jahren nichts anderes als Süßigkeiten zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat? Ron ist Harry ein guter Freund und mittlerweile ein passabler Quidditchspieler, aber mir ist das nicht genug." Sie hatten den Eingang zu den "Drei Besen" erreicht, und Ginny sah die Sechstklässlerin nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß, aber begreifst du denn nicht -"

Hermine sollte an diesem Abend nicht mehr erfahren, was Ginny ihr zu erklären versuchte, denn in diesem Augenblick fiel ihr Blick auf die in einen dunklen Mantel gekleidete Person auf der anderen Seite der Straße, welche auf die Eingangstür eines Geschäftes zusteuerte. Das Haar war unter einem langen, grauen Schal verborgen, dessen Ende lose hinter ihr her flatterte. Ginny sah nun ebenfalls aufmerksam in die Richtung, in die Hermine starrte, und lächelte dann. "Professor McGonagall. Ob sie wohl auch Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt?" Mittlerweile hatte die Lehrerin den Laden betreten, und die Tür war hinter ihr zugefallen.

Hermine stand einen Moment schweigend neben Ginny, dann wandte sie sich um, und ihr Gesicht hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen. 

"Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, und meine Taschen mit in die "Drei Besen" nehmen? Ich - habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Während sie Hermine ihre Last abnahm, warf Ginny ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. 

"Willst du ihr folgen und nachschauen, was für Heimlichkeiten sie zu verbergen hat?" "War es nicht genau das, wozu mich eine gewisse rothaarige Nervensäge vor ungefähr vierundzwanzig Stunden überredet hat?" Hermines Stimme klang bissig, und Ginny errötete. "Natürlich. Aber sei vorsichtig, ja?" "NATÜRLICH bin ich vorsichtig." schnappte Hermine. "Hast du mir gestern abend eigentlich zugehört? Also, ich sehe dich nachher." Sie drehte sich um und stapfte hinüber zu dem kleinen Geschäft, in welchem Professor McGonagall kurz vorher verschwunden war. 

***

Als sie den Laden betrat, klingelte über ihr leise eine Glocke, und Hermine schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich. In der angenehmen Wärme des niedrigen, verwinkelten Raumes prickelten und stachen ihre vom Wind geröteten Wangen. Hermine zog die wollene Mütze von ihrem Kopf, verstaute sie in ihrer Jackentasche und sah sich um. Das Geschäft vermittelte einen sauberen und geordneten Eindruck, wenngleich der Holzfußboden sehr alt war, und die Regale und der dunkelblaue Vorhang, der den Ladenbereich von den hinteren Räumlichkeiten trennte, abgenutzt wirkten. An den Wänden befanden sich spärlich eingeräumte Regale und Glasvitrinen, in welchen Hermine beim Vorbeigehen die unterschiedlichsten Gegenstände ausmachen konnte. 

Neben geheimnisvoll glitzernden Steinen und zierlichen Phiolen sah sie eine Reihe in Leder gebundene Bücher, Amulette, Kupfertafeln, seltsam anmutende Statuen -viele davon in Form wilder Tiere -, daneben große und kleine Kästchen und Schatullen, Flakons und andere Behältnisse. Die meisten Dinge wirkten sehr erlesen und kostbar, und Hermine erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts schon einmal in diesem Geschäft gewesen war. Sie war durch die Regalreihen gegangen und hatte alles ausgiebig betrachtet, ohne jedoch etwas davon zu kaufen, denn die Preise hatten weit über dem gelegen, was sie an Geld erübrigen konnte.....

Am Ende des Raumes stand ein älterer, untersetzter Mann hinter einem Tisch und hatte einige Gegenstände vor sich ausgebreitet, die Hermine aus der Entfernung nicht genauer erkennen konnte. Sie blieb zögernd stehend und betrachtete mit scheinbarem Interesse die Figur eines lustigen kleinen Kobolds, der mit feixendem Gesicht auf einer Wurzel saß. Professor McGonagall, die dem Mann gegenüberstand und die angebotenen Dinge in Augenschein nahm, hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt.

Hermine trat einige Schritte vor, und blieb dann erneut stehen, als sie die gedämpfte Stimme des Verkäufers vernahm, der sich zu der älteren Frau hinübergebeugt hatte. "....ein einmaliges Stück, wie ich sagen darf....es gibt nur wenige Exemplare, die bisher überhaupt gefunden worden sind, und dieses ist eines davon..." "Ich habe gehört, es gibt noch eine weitere, weniger zerbrechliche Sorte.." Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Hermine schob sich so unauffällig wie möglich einen weiteren Meter vor und spitzte die Ohren. "....Ja, sie haben Recht, gnädige Dame, aber leider habe ich diese im Augenblick nicht im Vorrat..." Er zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. "Verstehe......" 

Einen Augenblick war es wieder still im Laden. Hermine sah, wie ihre Lehrerin einen runden, etwa faustgroßen Gegenstand hochhob, dann ihre Brillengläser absetzte und ihn durch zusammengekniffene Augen musterte. Die Miene des Mannes hellte sich auf. "Ein ausgesprochen kostbares Stück, meine Dame. Sie wissen, worum es sich dabei handelt?" Eine Stille trat ein. "Ja." sagte Professor McGonagall dann, und dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme kurz angebunden. "Ein sogenannter Traumstein. Ein ausgemachter Schwindel, wie es sich inzwischen herausgestellt hat, Mr.Asriel! Und gefährlich dazu, so dass ich Sie nur warnen kann, dieses Ding zu verkaufen." 

Nun zog der dickliche Verkäufer ein derart dümmliches Gesicht, dass Hermine beinah laut aufgelacht hätte. Professor McGonagall legte den Stein zurück auf den Tisch. Der Verkäufer hatte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Ärmel hervorgeholt und tupfte sich die Stirn ab. "Tja, dann äh...ich habe da noch andere Kleinigkeiten, die Sie vielleicht interessieren werden...einen Augenblick bitte.." "Sehr freundlich." sagte die Lehrerin brüsk. 

Endlich sah Mr. Asriel zu Hermine hinüber und setzte ein parfümiertes Lächeln auf. "Wenn Sie sich noch einen kurzen Moment gedulden würden, junge Lady? Ich stehe Ihnen gleich zur Verfügung." "Oh, es macht gar nichts. Ich schaue mir nur Ihre Sachen an. Sie haben sehr interessante Dinge hier." sagte Hermine gleichmütig, und beim Klang ihrer Stimme drehte sich Professor McGonagall um und sah zu ihrer Schülerin hinüber. "Guten Nachmittag, Professor." sagte Hermine und lächelte kaum merklich. "Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall nickte ihr zu. Mr.Asriel zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern und verschwand dann hinter dem blauen Vorhang. 

Hermine trat -ein wenig befangen - zu der Lehrerin und warf einen Blick auf die Gegenstände, die auf der Tischplatte lagen. Dann streckte sie den Arm aus und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Oberfläche des Steins, welchen Professor McGonagall zuletzt in der Hand gehalten hatte. "Professor?" "Ja, Miss Granger?" Hermine räusperte sich. "Warum haben Sie gesagt, dass dieser - Traumstein ein Schwindel ist?" Neugierig hob sie den Stein auf und wog ihn in ihrer Hand. Er war erstaunlich leicht für seine Größe, fand sie. 

Professor McGonagalls schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. "Nun, Miss Granger, weil dies der Wahrheit entspricht. Die Legende behauptet, dass der Traumstein in der Lage ist, den Menschen ihre tiefsten Wünsche und Hoffnungen zu zeigen. Sie wissen vielleicht, was Professor Dumbledore einst Mr. Potter über den Spiegel Nerhegeb erzählt hat?" Sie sah Hermine scharf über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an. Hermine nickte. "Funktioniert dieser Stein genauso?" fragte sie. "Im Prinzip, ja. Doch während der Spiegel Nerhegeb lediglich in der Lage ist, jemanden die eigenen unbewussten Wünsche sehen zu lassen, soll der Stein noch weitaus wirkungsvoller sein. Er gibt Ihnen die Möglichkeit, die Träume anderer Menschen zu sehen, sobald diese ihn berührt und auf diese Weise ihre Träume mit dem Stein verschmolzen haben." 

Hermine hatte mit angehaltenem Atem gelauscht. "Und....und das funktioniert?" Professor McGonagall rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sah ihre Schülerin sehr ernst an. "Miss Granger, ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich dabei um eine Legende handelt und nicht um bewiesene Tatsachen. Auch in der Welt der Magie gibt es viel Humbug und Hokuspokus. Dinge, die den Menschen auf gefährliche Weise den Kopf verdrehen und sie zu Besessenen machen. Deswegen kann ich nur jedem raten, die Finger von diesem Stein zu lassen. Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt: Es bringt nichts, sich in seinen Träumen zu vergessen und dabei das Leben aus den Augen zu verlieren." 

Hermine dachte, dass sie sich möglicherweise irrte, doch für einen winzigen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, dass die Lehrerin über sich selbst sprach. Professor McGonagall lächelte ihr flüchtig zu, doch ihre Augen verrieten eine Qual, die Hermine nicht verstehen konnte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung kam in diesem Augenblick der Verkäufer zurück, in seinen Armen einen Karton mit sorgfältig eingewickelten Sachen, die er vor der Lehrerin auf den Tisch stellte. "Schauen Sie sich das in Ruhe durch, während ich mich einen kleinen Moment um meine junge Kundin hier kümmere." Er lächelte jovial. "Und wenn Sie weitere Fragen an mich haben, dann bin ich sofort zur Stelle." "Aber -" versuchte Hermine einzuwenden, doch Professor McGonagall schien es mehr als recht zu sein, für einen Moment alleine gelassen zu werden. Sie beugte sich über den kleinen Karton, wickelte die darin befindlichen Dinge vorsichtig aus, und würdigte den Verkäufer keines Blickes mehr. 

Dieser wandte sich nun strahlend an die betretene Schülerin. "Nun, also, was darf es sein? Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für die Lieben? Oder eine Kleinigkeit für Ihren Herzallerliebsten?" Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie hüstelte verlegen. "Nein, danke." sagte sie eilig. "Eigentlich habe ich nämlich nicht genügend Geld dafür." Sie sah sich noch einmal um und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. 

"Aber, aber!"flötete der Verkäufer und ließ seine Augen noch ein bißchen mehr strahlen. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir hier für JEDES Portemonnaie etwas haben... ...Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon etwas Passendes für solch ein verspieltes, kleines Ding, wie Sie es mir zu sein scheinen...Einen Moment bitte.." 

Hilflos blickte Hermine dem Mann nach, der erneut hinter dem blauen Vorhang verschwand, bevor sie einige Augenblicke später registrierte, dass Minerva McGonagall den Kopf gehoben und Mr. Asriel ebenfalls angesehen hatte, auf ihrem Gesicht den Ausdruck von definitiver Verachtung.

****

"Himmel, Hermine! Was zum Kuckuck hast du die ganze Zeit getrieben?" fragte Harry, nachdem diese sich wenige Momente zuvor durch den brechend vollen Raum in den "Drei Besen" gedrängelt hatte und nun atemlos vor dem Tisch stand, an dem bereits Harry, Ron, Ginny, und zwei weitere Schülerinnen aus Ginnys Jahrgang saßen. Vor jedem stand ein großes Glas Butterbier, und Hermine bemerkte erfreut, dass jemand für sie ebenfalls eins bestellt hatte. Auch Ron wandte sich zu Hermine um. 

"Wir haben schon gedacht, dass du mit der McGonagall ein privates Kaffeekränzchen abhältst, weißt du." sagte er grinsend und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. "Setz dich doch. " Hermine warf einen gereizten Blick zu Ginny hinüber, die einen verzeihungsheischenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. "Ich habe lediglich noch ein paar Geschenke besorgt." gab sie kühl zurück, bevor sie sich neben Ron niederließ. 

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich erhitzt von der Wärme des vollgedrängten Lokals, und tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagalls zurück, und an die Worte von Mr. Asriel, kurz bevor sie zu den "Drei Besen" hinübergegangen war. Dann verspürte sie latenten Ärger darüber, dass Ginny offensichtlich ausgeplaudert hatte, warum sie zunächst ohne Hermine in das Lokal gekommen war. Dennoch konnte dies alles nicht verhindern, dass Hermine registrierte, in welch blendender Laune sich Ron befand. Er lachte und scherzte, und seine blauen Augen hatten einen so frohen Ausdruck, wie es Hermine zuletzt an jenem Tag erlebt hatte, als Gryffindor mit ihm als Torhüter den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatte. 

Doch noch bevor sie ihn deswegen befragen konnte, hatte sich Ginny zu ihr hinübergelehnt und wisperte: "Hattest du Erfolg?" Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf die anderen, die jedoch alle in Gespräche vertieft zu sein schienen, und sagte dann eilig und mit gesenkter Stimme: "Es war - interessant. Ich glaube, ich hab einige aufschlussreiche Dinge erfahren, aber ich erzähle dir später mehr darüber."Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier. Ginny lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte. "Ich bin froh, dass du deine Geschenke zusammenbekommen hast." sagte sie betont laut.

"Allerdings." seufzte Hermine, dankbar, dass Ginny schnell das Thema gewechselt hatte, doch im nächsten Augenblick spuckte sie fast ihr Butterbier über den Tisch. Ginny war munter - und für jeden an ihrem Tisch deutlich hörbar - fortgefahren: "Und, das heißt, dass du doch noch etwas für Victor gefunden hast, hab ich recht?.....".....

****

Der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, stand am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Dunkelheit allmählich über das Land brach. Am westlichen Horizont verblasste das letzte Licht der untergegangenen Sonne von einem Zartorange zu einem tiefen Blau, und über den ferner gelegenen Hügelketten hatte der Abendstern zu funkeln begonnen. Dumbledore sah, wie die letzten Schüler aus Hogsmeade durch das diffuse Licht der Dämmerung zum Schloss hochwanderten, und lächelte still vor sich hin. Von seinem Büro, weit oben in einem der Türme, war es unmöglich, die einzelnen Gesichter zu erkennen, dennoch wusste er zu gut, was die Wochenenden in Hogsmeade für die allermeisten bedeuteten. 

"Und nun dieser außergewöhnliche Zauber der Weihnachtszeit, nicht wahr, Fawkes?" wandte er sich an den Phoenix, der wie gewöhnlich auf seiner Stange saß und Dumbledore aus seinen glänzen, schwarzen Augen beobachtete. 

Dieser trat zu ihm und strich ihm gedankenverloren über das Gefieder. " Ich habe so viele Weihnachtsfeste auf Hogwarts miterlebt, und keines hat dem anderen geglichen." sagte der alte Zauberer wie zu sich selbst. Der Phoenix legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn aufmerksam an, als Dumbledore leise fortfuhr: " Es ist die Zeit, in der Dinge geschehen können, die wir nicht erwartet haben. Die Zeit, in der wir Menschen unsere Herzen ein wenig mehr öffnen und an das Wunder der einzigen wahren Magie glauben können." 

Seine blauen Augen wirkten verschleiert, als ob seine Gedanken in diesem Augenblick meilenweit weg waren. Dann seufzte er kaum hörbar. "Das ist jedenfalls, was ich denke, Fawkes. Das ist es, was ich erlebt habe. Sicherlich gibt es Menschen, die mich für einen sentimentalen alten Kauz halten, und wer weiß..." Ein verschmitzter Ausdruck trat in sein altes Gesicht. " Doch Weihnachten ist keine Zeit für vernünftige Köpfe, sondern das, was wir Verrückten brauchen... wir, die davon träumen, dass unsere Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen, wie sonderbar oder unverständlich sie uns auch erscheinen mögen..."

Mit diesen Worten trat Dumbledore wieder an das Fenster und betrachtete lange und schweigend den Abendhimmel, an welchem ein Stern nach dem nächsten zu glitzern begann. "Ist das nicht auch schon eines dieser Wunder...?" fragte er sehr leise. " Diese Schönheit dort draußen, die wir nur mit dem Herzen begreifen können?" 

***

*gggg* Tjaaa, ob Hermine mit Ginny an diesem Abend noch ein einziges Wort gewechselt hat? Und was hat sie von Mr. Asriel erfahren? Bleiben Sie dran!


	7. Ein riskanter Einfall

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verwandten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling

****

Kapitel 6 - Ein riskanter Einfall

" Ich bin sehr mit meinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, wenn du also später wiederkommen würdest." sagte Hermine, schlug die nächste Seite ihres Buches auf und begann weiterzulesen. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte die Schulsachen auf der Matratze vor sich ausgebreitet. Ihre Augen flogen über die Zeilen, und auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine kleine Falte gebildet, wie immer, wenn sie sich zu konzentrieren versuchte. An diesem Tag trug sie einen dicken braunen Pulli, in welchem sie zu verschwinden schien, und ihre Haare hingen ungekämmt über die Schultern. 

Ginny trat unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und dachte nach. Hermine ignorierte sie, und Ginny war drauf und dran, sich umzudrehen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterzugehen. Doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders, und sie trat zu dem älteren Mädchen ans Bett. 

"Schon gut, ich gebe es zu. Es war eine lausige Idee, Victors Name zu erwähnen, ich dachte nur -" begann sie, doch weiter kam sie gar nicht. 

Hermine schleuderte ihr Buch mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung gegen die nächste Wand - der Aufprall war so heftig, dass ein kleiner Riss in der Tapete zurückblieb -und sah Ginny mit zornig blitzenden Augen an. "ES WAR EINE LAUSIGE IDEE, SAGST DU?!" schrie sie das rothaarige Mädchen an, "EINE IDEE, SAGST DU? WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT, GINNY WEASLEY?" 

Ginny trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch sie wich Hermines Blick nicht aus. Diese holte tief Luft, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, und fuhr dann mit etwas leiserer Stimme fort: "Wegen deiner sagenhaften Geschwätzigkeit spricht Ron seit gestern kein Wort mehr mit mir, war es das, was du erreichen wolltest? Ich traue mich kaum nach draußen, weil ich sonst befürchten müsste, wieder in eine dieser Streitigkeiten zu geraten, die mir ehrlich gesagt bis hier oben stehen!!" 

Hermines Stimme hatte wieder an Lautstärke gewonnen. " Ich hatte dich gebeten, deinen MUND zu halten, aber nein -" "Ja, ich weiß." sagte Ginny ruhig. "Es tut mir leid." 

Ginny hatte Hermine erklären wollen, dass es keineswegs ein Versehen gewesen war, dass sie das Geschenk für Victor in Rons Gegenwart erwähnt hatte Dass es ihr selbst seit langer Zeit auf die Nerven fiel, dass Hermine und Ron ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht auf die einzig logische Weise behoben, sondern sich stattdessen nach ihren Auseinandersetzungen zurückzogen, und alle anderen ihre schlechte Laune ausbaden ließen. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass....ja, was eigentlich? Angesichts Hermines Fassungslosigkeit beschloss sie, ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten, und versuchte, einen möglichst zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Hermines Ärger war noch nicht verebbt, was Ginny an der Art erkennen konnte, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. 

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, ok?" sagte sie schnell. "Schau, ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen....." Hermine sah sie stumm an und nickte. "Du hast doch gestern abend gesagt, dass du mir noch etwas erzählen wolltest." fuhr Ginny, welche das Thema so schnell wie möglich wechseln wollte, fort. Doch Hermine, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war, um das Buch vom Boden aufzuheben, schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Heute abend." sagte sie, setzte sich wieder auf die Matratze und begann, die ramponierten Seiten des Buches zu glätten. Sie warf Ginny einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. "Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung dafür." erklärte sie knapp. 

****

Nachdem Ginny den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, ließ sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke. Sie war noch immer wütend auf Ginny und dachte an Rons Gesichtsausdruck vom vorangegangenen Abend. Seine gute Laune war wie weggeblasen gewesen, und auf dem Heimweg zurück nach Hogwarts war er schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf neben Harry hergelaufen, die Hände in den Taschen seines alten Mantels vergraben und die Mütze so tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, dass beinah nur seine Nase hervorgeschaut hatte. Hermine seufzte.

Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Mr.Asriel, dem Verkäufer in dem kleinen Laden, der es schließlich doch geschafft hatte, dass sie das Geschäft mit einem kleinen Päckchen in ihren Händen verlassen hatte. Hermine rollte sich auf ihren Bauch und stützte ihr Kinn nachdenklich auf die Arme.

Sie versuchte sich an das Gespräch zurückzuerinnern, welches sie mit Mr.Asriel geführt hatte, kurz bevor sie zu den "Drei Besen" hinübergegangen war...

..........*_Rückblende* ......................_

__

Als der Verkäufer schließlich mit einer kleinen Kiste wieder hinter dem Vorhang auftauchte, hatte Professor McGonagall die Sachen zurück in den Karton gepackt und nur einen kleinen, in Samt eingewickelten Gegenstand in ihrer Hand zurückbehalten, dessen Größe Hermine auf etwa die eines Hühnereis schätzte. Sie beobachtete, wie die Lehrerin in ihrer Hand einige Münzen abzählte und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sie sah, wie sie dem Verkäufer einige Galleonen hinüberschob, welche in der spärlichen Ladenbeleuchtung matt schimmerten. 

Mr.Asriel fuhr sich mit der Zunge schnell über seine Lippen und sammelte dann die Goldmünzen hastig ein, als fürchtete er, dass seine Kundin es sich noch einmal anders überlegen würde. "Ganz vorzügliche Wahl, meine Liebe." sagte er leutselig, wobei sein Blick bereits zu Hermine hinüberstreifte, welche ungeduldig am anderen Ende des Verkaufstisches wartete. 

Nachdem Professor McGonagall Hermine kurz zugenickt und den Laden schnellen Schrittes verlassen hatte, nahm Mr. Asriel den Karton und stellte ihn auf den Boden, bevor er anschließend nach der zweiten, kleineren Kiste griff. Er winkte Hermine zu sich heran und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. "Das, mein junge Dame", sagte er," wird Ihnen garantiert gefallen." Er hob den Deckel des Kastens hoch, und Hermine blickte - gegen Ihren Willen neugierig geworden - hinein. 

Der Boden der Kiste war mit Watte ausgelegt, und auf dieser lagen mehrere längliche Gegenstände in einer Reihe. Hermine wusste nicht zu sagen, worum es sich dabei handelte. Jedes Teil hatte ungefähr die Länge einer ausgestreckten Hand und eine Form, die Hermine entfernt an eine menschliche Gestalt erinnerte. Jedoch besaß keine dieser Figuren ein Gesicht oder Haare, und es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob es sich um männliche oder weibliche Abbildungen handelte .Alles an ihnen, selbst Hände und Füße, war nur angedeutet. Sie schienen aus einer Art grauen Wachs zu bestehen , dessen makellose Oberfläche matt glänzte. Etwas an der Unfertigkeit der kleinen Figuren irritierte Hermine, doch sie wusste nicht genau, was es war. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über eine der merkwürdigen Gestalten und blickte dann fragend auf. 

"Worum handelt es sich dabei?" fragte sie. Mr. Asriel lächelte. "Tja, also...Darf ich Ihnen die neuste Generation meiner kleinen Briefboten vorstellen? Er nahm eine der Figuren zwischen seine Finger und drehte sie versonnen hin und her. "Sie wissen, wovon ich spreche?" wandte er sich wieder an Hermine, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Oh, da haben Sie bisher eindeutig was verpasst. Diese Briefträger können ausgesprochen unterhaltsame Gefährten sein. Sie überbringen nicht nur Briefe über kurze oder lange Distanzen, sondern sind in der Regel auch sehr intelligent und verfügen über erstaunlichen Witz." 

"Moment mal, Sie wollen damit sagen, dass diese.. diese Dinger leben?" fragte Hermine verblüfft. Mr. Asriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Augenblick noch nicht, aber sie erwachen mit Hilfe eines simplen Zauberspruchs, und dann -ja, dann könnte man sagen, sie leben. Auf ihre Weise. Sie werden zu kleinen Abbildern ihrer Besitzer, allerdings fließt kein Blut in ihren Adern, sondern reine Magie" 

" Wie können sie zu Ebenbildern ihrer Besitzer werden?" Hermine spürte, dass ihre Faszination zunehmend größer wurde. "Wie ich bereits sagte, mit einem sehr einfachen Zauberspruch." 

Mr. Asriel erklärte ihr die einzelnen Schritte, und Hermine lauschte aufmerksam. Es klang in der Tat sehr einfach, und schließlich schaute sie den Verkäufer mit einem überzeugten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. "Ich werde eine davon kaufen..." Sie zögerte. "Das heißt, wenn ich mir das leisten kann..." Mr. Asriel, der sich das Geschäft offenbar keinesfalls entgehen lassen wollte, winkte ab. "Ich werde Ihnen ein wenig im Preis entgegenkommen, wenn es sein muss. Soll ich den Briefboten für Sie in Papier wickeln?"

Während Mr. Asriel die Kiste mit den übrigen Figuren wieder wegräumte, zählte Hermine ihr Geld und lächelte verstohlen in sich hinein. "Das wird ihm sicher gefallen..." sagte sie, eher zu sich selbst. Mr.Asriel, der eine Lage altes Zeitungspapier geholt hatte und Hermines Figur vorsichtig darin einrollte, grinste verschmitzt. 

"Das sagen fast alle, die in meinem Geschäft einkaufen." Er zwinkerte. "Das meiste hier ist- da haben Sie recht -unerschwinglich. Wissen Sie, ich bin schon recht lange im Geschäft und habe so meine Erfahrungen mit Kunden. Diejenigen, die ihr Geld hier lassen, tun dies meist für einen besonderen Menschen, jemanden, der ihnen sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.." 

Hermine errötete. "Es ist nur ein Freund." sagte sie leichthin. Mr. Asriel lachte ein wenig hämisch. "Diesen Satz habe ich nicht weniger oft gehört. Aber es sind genau die gleichen Kunden, die jedes Jahr wieder zu mir kommen und manchmal stundenlang nach etwas Passendem suchen. Ich mag ein alberner, alter Mann sein, aber ich kenne mich aus mit diesen Menschen. Oh, sie sind mir vertraut wie mein eigenes, all diese einsamen, alten Gesichter, die mir ihre Geschichten über ewig liebende, oder aber gebrochene Herzen erzählen... .ob sie es wollen oder nicht...ich kann ihren Schmerz sehen." Er strich sich gedankenvoll über sein spärliches graues Haar. "Wie diese ältere Frau, die eben meinen Laden verlassen hat..."

Hermine, die die Bewegungen seiner Hände verfolgt hatte, hob sofort den Kopf. "Ja?" fragte sie, ihre plötzliche Neugier nur mühsam verbergend. 

"Tja," sagte Mr. Asriel, "Sie kommt seit Jahren in der Weihnachtszeit zu mir, und immer ohne Begleitung. Manchmal sucht sie Stunden um Stunden nach etwas, das sie endlich zufrieden stellt. Aber jedes Mal kauft sie ein Stück, nur ein einziges." 

Hermine schaute ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Er nickte bestätigend. "Wenn Sie mich jetzt fragen würden, was Sie demjenigen Menschen, den Sie auf der ganzen Welt am meisten lieben, kaufen sollten, dann würde ich Ihnen sagen: Fragen Sie genau diese Frau um Rat. Sie ist eine von diesen Menschen. Verschlossen wie eine Auster , oh ja, aber ihr Gesicht vermag mich nicht zu täuschen, denn unter dieser Verhärmtheit befindet sich etwas Zerbrechliches." Er kratzte sich am Kinn und seufzte kurz. "Sie hat keine hohe Meinung von mir." lächelte er plötzlich. "In ihren Augen bin ich ein profitsüchtiger Geschäftsmann und ein Blender. Beides stimmt vielleicht, aber das schließt eine gute Menschenkenntnis nicht aus." 

Er beugte sich vor und blickte Hermine forschend in die Augen. " SIE hingegen sind jung, sehr jung. Sie wissen noch gar nicht, was das Wesen der Liebe ist. Sie kaufen Ihr Geschenk für jemanden, den Sie mögen, aber der Ihnen letztlich nicht das Herz brechen könnte... Doch irgendwann werden Sie herausfinden, was ich meine." **......................**

****

****

Der Nachmittag ging in den Abend über, und die Schüler und Schülerinnen, die den meisten Tag draußen im Schnee verbracht hatten, kehrten müde und mit erhitzten Gesichtern zum Abendessen in die Schule zurück. Hermine, die sich nur widerwillig von ihrer Lektüre getrennt hatte, saß neben Neville und Ginny, die ihr sofort einen Platz freigemacht hatte, als sie in die Große Halle gekommen war. Sie hatte es zu Hermines Erleichterung vermieden, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, so dass Hermine sich ganz ihren Gedanken widmen konnte, während sie ihre Suppe löffelte. Ein wenig später waren auch Harry und Ron hereingekommen, beide mit roten Gesichtern und durchnässten Jacken. Hermine schenkte ihnen keine große Beachtung, stattdessen warf sie zwischendurch verstohlene Blicke hinüber zum Lehrertisch. 

Die Worte von Mr. Asriel gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Ganz klar hatte er am vorigen Tag von Professor McGonagall gesprochen, und dennoch.... Hermine hatte die Abneigung ihrer Lehrerin gegenüber dem Verkäufer gut verstanden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem Urteilsvermögen dieses Mannes trauen konnte oder nicht. Mr. Asriel war einer jener Menschen, die sich selbst am liebsten zuhörten... Doch ein Teil von ihr hatte sich auch seltsam bewegt gefühlt. Sie hatte im Grunde nie über einen ihrer Lehrer nachgedacht, über das Leben, das sie abseits der Unterrichtsräume führten, und sie ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, dies zu ändern. Was als bloße Neugierde begonnen hatte, an dem Abend, an dem sie beschlossen hatte, etwas gegen Minerva McGonagalls unglückliche Stimmung zu unternehmen, wich nun einer wachsenden Faszination......

Ihr Blick schweifte erneut über die Reihe der Lehrer, studierte die Mienen auf den verschiedenen Gesichtern, und sie fragte sich, was sie in diesem Augenblick dachten und fühlten. Die meisten waren mit dem Essen beschäftigt oder unterhielten sich leise, und niemandem von ihnen schien aufzufallen, dass Hermine sie mit intensivem Interesse musterte. Professor Dumbledore sagte gerade etwas zu Snape, welcher aufmerksam lauschte und zwischendurch flüchtig nickte. Am anderen Ende der Tafel unterhielt Professor Flitwick die Kräuterkundelehrerin und Madam Hooch mit einer offenbar sehr komischen Geschichte, denn die beiden Zuhörerinnen lachten immer wieder laut auf. 

`Wer von ihnen hat eigentlich eine eigene Familie?´ überlegte Hermine. `Sind sie miteinander befreundet? Oder gibt es welche, die völlig alleinstehend sind?´ Sie wusste es nicht, es hatte sie nie wirklich interessiert. 

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Professor McGonagall, die auf der rechten Seite von Dumbledore saß und scheinbar das Abendessen beendet hatte. Doch sie war im Gegensatz zu den anderen an ihrem Tisch in keine Unterhaltung verwickelt, sondern saß unbeweglich auf ihrem Platz - und ihre dunklen Augen schienen sich geradewegs in die Hermines zu bohren. Hastig senkte diese ihren Kopf und tat so, als ob sie einige Krümel von ihrer Hose wischen würde. Als sie wieder aufschaute, hatte die Lehrerin ihren Kopf umgewandt und blickte in eine andere Richtung. 

****

Hermine saß mit Ginny auf dem Bett und erzählte ihr, was sie am Abend zuvor von Mr.Asriel erfahren hatte. Ginny hatte ihr gebannt zugehört, doch nachdem Hermine ihren Bericht abgeschlossen hatte, schaute sie etwas enttäuscht. "Nun ja", sagte sie und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf der Matratze, ihre Stirn in leichte Falten gelegt, " Das klingt ganz interessant. Aber es kann alles bedeuten, oder gar nichts....." 

" Zumindest scheint es so, als ob es jemanden gibt , der für Professor McGonagall sehr wichtig ist." erwiderte Hermine, doch Gnny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was besagt das denn? Selbst wenn es so wäre, wissen wir nicht, wer das ist. Und was würde es uns nützen, das zu erfahren? Womöglich kauft sie immer für irgendeinen Angehörigen ein, was nun wirklich ihre Privatangelegenheit ist. Unsere Idee ist es doch, ihr mit irgendetwas eine Freude zu machen..." 

"Genau." sagte Hermine energisch. "Doch dazu müssen wir erst einmal mehr über sie erfahren, ganz gleich, worum es sich dabei handelt. Und jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit kann dabei nützlich sein." Sie dachte angestrengt nach. "Ich fürchte, es wird uns gar nichts anderes übrigbleiben als etwas über ihr Privatleben herauszufinden, es sei denn -" Ihre Stimme nahm einen sarkastischen Tonfall an," du willst dich doch Rons Einfall anschließen und darauf vertrauen, dass der Quidditchpokal dieses Jahr wieder an Gryffindor geht, was dann erst in sechs Monaten der Fall sein würde.."

Als Ginny den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Hermine schwer." Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es anstellen soll, ohne dass Professor McGonagall Verdacht schöpft. Ausfragen kann ich sie ja wohl schlecht, oder?" Sie zögerte. "Das heißt..." murmelte sie, und in ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es fieberhaft. "Vielleicht doch..." 

Doch in diesem Augenblick überkam Ginny offenbar ein Geistesblitz. Ihre Augen glänzten, und sie packte Hermine an Arm. "Ich weiß etwas." sagte sie und lächelte breit. "Was wir bräuchten, wäre eine Art Spion. Jemand, der für uns etwas über Professor McGonagall herausfinden kann... "

Hermine blickte sie zweifelnd an. " Ein Spion" sagte sie langsam," wäre sicherlich sehr nützlich, doch wer könnte einfach so in ihr Büro, ohne dass -" 

"Denk doch mal nach!" unterbrach Ginny sie aufgeregt. "Das ist der Punkt! Wer in Hogwarts hat Zutritt zu allen Räumen, und könnte sich ohne weiteres in McGonagalls Büro umsehen? "

Hermine rieb sich nachdenklich über ihre Nase. Ginny hatte recht, denn die Lösung lag auf der Hand..... 

"Es ist ein hohes Risiko, dass wir damit eingehen..." murmelte sie. "Und wer sagt, dass die Hauselfen bei unserem Plan mitmachen? Sie würden niemals einen ihrer Herrn verraten, und..." 

Ginny winkte ungeduldig ab." Im Grunde genommen haben sie als Angestellte von Hogwarts viele unterschiedliche Herrn. Vielleicht abgesehen von Albus Dumbledore, der für sie ein bisschen über allen anderen steht. Doch er wird wohl kaum durch die ganze Schule laufen und jeden einzelnen Elfen befragen, was für Absichten er verfolgt, nicht wahr? Ganz abgesehen davon: Ich habe eigentlich von einem ganz bestimmten Elfen gesprochen. Von Dobby." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. 

Hermine schaute noch immer nicht völlig überzeugt. " Ich weiß, das Dobby Harry sehr verehrt. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ICH ihn zu so etwas überreden könnte.... Andererseits ist gerade Dobby bekannt dafür, dass er seinen eigenen Kopf hat. Er verteilt seine Loyalitäten nach Sympathie." grübelte sie. 

"Eben. Ich denke, wenn du eine Chance haben willst, dann ist er genau der richtige." "Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Ginny." sagte Hermine schließlich langsam. "Wenn die Sache schief geht, dann haben nicht nur wir den Ärger am Hals, sondern auch der arme Dobby. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, mag ich gar nicht über die Konsequenzen nachdenken."

Hätte sie in diesem Moment einen Blick in Professor McGonagalls Raum geworfen und hätte sie die großgewachsene, alte Frau einsam in ihrem Stuhl sitzen sehen, mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Bitterkeit auf dem Gesicht und einem zornigen Zug um die Mundwinkel, sie hätte ihren Plan vielleicht fallengelassen. Doch stattdessen lag Hermine in dieser Nacht lange wach und dachte darüber nach, auf welche Weise sie Dobby, den Hauselfen, zu ihrem Komplizen machen konnte. 

****

Böse Ginny, böse Hermine..*gg* Hoffentlich bringt das keinen Ärger....Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder einen Einblick in das Seelenleben der Senioren...


	8. Der Traum

So, dieses Kapitel hat jetzt leider etwas länger gebraucht *seufz*, und ist zudem auch noch gesplittet, weil es ansonsten zu lang geworden wäre. Ich müsste mich wirklich kürzer fassen, mal sehen... Jetzt erst mal wieder einen ganz dicken Knuddel an meine lieben Reviewer, von denen dieses Mal **Sternchen **(Danke für deine treuen Reviews!J )** , DinoGirl, Ciriana und "jemand, der nicht registriert ist" ***gg* zu erwähnen sind.

@ Ciriana: Tja...*oberfieses Grinsen* Ich weiß noch nicht, ob am Ende Taschentücher gebraucht werden...*pfeift kleines Liedchen* Aber jedenfalls finde ich es schön, dass du der Geschichte treu bleibst! J 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verwandten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling

****

Kapitel 7 - Der Traum

Hermine lag unter ihrer Bettdecke und lauschte den Stimmen der anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafraum , die sich schwatzend und lachend ihre Nachtgewänder anzogen. Sie hatte früher als gewöhnlich Ginny, Harry und dem noch immer schmollenden Ron Gute Nacht gewünscht und sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen . Niemand von ihnen schien geahnt zu haben, dass sie an alles andere als ans Schlafengehen dachte. Sie war rasch in ihr Nachthemd geschlüpft, hatte jedoch vorsorglich die Strümpfe anbehalten. 

Sie hatte auf ihrer Matratze gesessen, immer wieder mit einem nervösen Blick auf die Uhr gesehen und ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass auch die anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen schlafen gingen. 

`Ich muss verrückt geworden sein..´ dachte sie jetzt kläglich, während sie beobachtete, wie Lavender sich verschämt zur Wand drehte, um sich ihr Unterhemd abzustreifen. ` Du bist nicht recht bei Trost, Hermine Granger...´ Ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zum Fenster. Draußen herrschte eine wolkenverhangene Nacht, und der Wind pfiff heulend um die Ecken des Gryffindorturmes. Hermine wünschte sich fast, dass sie sich genau wie alle anderen auch schlaftrunken in ihre Decke kuscheln und darauf warten würde, bis die Geräusche des Windes sie in einen tiefen Schlummer gewiegt hatten. Stattdessen wanderte ihr Blick unwillkürlich immer wieder zu ihrem kleinen Nachtisch, auf dem verschiedene Bücher lagen und auch ein Bild stand, das ihre Eltern während des letzten Sommerurlaubes zeigte. Und vor diesem Bild lag jenes kleine, schimmernde Abzeichen, welches sie selbst, Hermine, vor zwei Wintern selbst entworfen hatte. 

B-ELFE-R.......

War es im Grunde nicht absurd, was sie vorhatte? Sie, die eifrige Verfechterin für die Rechte aller Hauselfen, sie, die Harry und Ron mehr als einmal für ihre Befreiungsbewegung hatte gewinnen wollen, sie, die es nicht oft genug hatte betonen können, welche großes Unrecht an den Hauselfen innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts geschah, ausgerechnet sie würde in dieser Nacht versuchen, eine dieser unterdrückten Kreaturen für ihre Sache zu gewinnen.....

Jemand hatte die Lichter an den Wänden gelöscht. Hermine lag in der Dunkelheit und wartete, dass die letzten geflüsterten Unterhaltungen verstummten und die Atemzüge der anderen gleichmäßig wurden. Es schien eine endlose Weile vergangen zu sein, ehe sie sicher war, dass keiner der anderen noch wach war, und leise schlug sie die Decke zurück und erhob sich von ihrer Matratze. Es dauerte keine Minute, und Hermine war in ihren Morgenmantel und ihre Hausschuhe geschlüpft. Krummbein, ihr Kater, der neben ihr auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, streckte sich ausgiebig und schaute sie mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. " Ganz still." flüsterte seine junge Herrin ihm zu und streichelte flüchtig über sein weiches, rostbraunes Fell. "Ich bin bald wieder da..." 

**** 

Das Ticken der alten Standuhr und der Wind draußen waren die einzigen Geräusche, welche die nächtliche Stille durchbrachen. 

Minerva McGonagall hatte ihren Umhang und das lange Kleid abgelegt und in den Schrank gehängt, einem großen Ungetüm aus dunklem Eichenholz, welches fast die gesamte Breite der Wand einnahm. Danach hatte sie ihr Nachthemd angezogen. Es war ein weißes, schmuckloses Gewand, das bis zu ihren Fußknöcheln reichte und einen engen Kragen besaß. Ihre bloßen Füße berührten den kühlen Holzfußboden, und suchend ließ sie den Blick umherschweifen, bis sie in einer Ecke ihre Hausschuhe entdeckte. Sie schlüpfte hinein, schritt dann zum Spiegel hinüber und begann, ihr Haar aus dem strengen Knoten zu lösen, den sie für gewöhnlich trug. 

Sie hatte das Licht in den Lampen gelöscht, so dass nur der Schein des Feuers den Raum schwach erhellte, denn Minerva hasste es, sich bei voller Beleuchtung umzuziehen. Das Licht war erbarmungslos, wusste sie, und deckte die Makel ihres alternden Körpers schonungslos auf. Gewiss, sie konnte am Lauf der Zeit nichts ändern, doch die Dämmerung wenigstens half ihr, zu vergessen...

Das Haar, einst von rabenschwarzer Farbe gewesen, war noch immer dicht, doch es hatte seine Geschmeidigkeit verloren und war von unzähligen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt. Sie löste die letzten Haarnadeln, und die Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht, fielen über die Schultern und ihren halben Rücken. Minerva hatte sich nie an den Anblick ihrer offenen Haare gewöhnen können, und auch jetzt begann sie, schnell einen strammen Zopf zu flechten. Anschließend stecke sie ihn hoch und spannte darüber das Haarnetz, welches sie jede Nacht zu tragen pflegte. 

Schließlich legte sie ein sauberes - und wie üblich schlichtes - Kleid und einen passenden Umhang für den nächsten Tag heraus, hängte beides sorgsam über ihren Stuhl und schlüpfte dann unter die Federdecke ihres großen, altmodischen Bettes. Das Laken fühlte sich kalt und klamm an, und Minerva wickelte die Decke fest um ihren dünnen Körper, um die Kälte von ihren Gliedern fernzuhalten. 

Das Feuer im Kamin wurde zunehmend kleiner, und bald erhellten nur noch einige schwach glimmende Holzscheite den spartanischen Raum. Einen Moment beobachtete Minerva die kleiner werdenden Funken im Kamin, spürte, wie sich die letzte Wärme langsam verflüchtigte, und schloss ihre Augen, um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen. 

****

Hermine hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, welcher zu ihrer Erleichterung vollkommen menschenleer gewesen war, verlassen und machte sich den langen Weg die alten Steintreppen hinunter. Das Schloss lag vollkommen still da, und so war das einzige Geräusch, das Hermine vernahm, das ihrer eigenen Füße, als sie die marmornern Stufen hinuntereilte. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln an den hohen Wänden warf seltsame Schattengebilde, die einen lautlosen und gespenstischen Tanz aufzuführen schienen....

Einmal glaubte Hermine, aus einem der Nebenzimmer ein merkwürdiges, quietschendes Geräusch zu hören, doch sie vermutete, dass es sich um einen der Geister handelte- vermutlich Peeves, der unter seinen chronischen Schlafstörungen litt... Als sie den Fuß der Treppe im Bereich der Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, wandte sie sich nach links, öffnete eine Tür und ging eine breite Treppe hinunter, welche in die Kellergewölbe der Schule führte. Sie war diesen Weg zuletzt in ihrem vierten Schuljahr gegangen, erinnerte sie sich, doch damals in Begleitung von Harry und Ron. Vor ihr lag nun ein breiter, hell erleuchteter Korridor, an dessen Wänden sich verschiedene alte Gemälde befanden. Hermine lächelte versonnen, als sie den Gang hinunterlief und dabei Ausschau nach einem ganz bestimmten Bild hielt, hinter welchem die Küche von Hogwarts lag...

Hermine hatte nicht vergessen, was Dobby ihnen damals erzählte hatte. Während die Küche am Tage von unzähligen Hauselfen, die die Mahlzeiten zubereiteten, bevölkert wurde, schwärmten die meisten von ihnen in der Nacht aus, um die Unterrichtsräume, Flure und Hallen der Schule zu säubern, die Feuer in Gang zu halten oder sich abwechselnd zum Schlafen zurückzuziehen. Sie wusste, dies war die Chance für sie, mit Dobby zu sprechen. Das hieß, wenn er wirklich in diesem Moment in der Küche war.....

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie hatte das Bild gefunden, auf welchem eine prächtige Obstschale mit unterschiedlichsten Früchten zu sehen war. Grinsend streckte Hermine ihren Arm aus und begann, eine große, grüne Birne zu kitzeln, bis diese kicherte und sich schüttelte und schließlich einen grünen Türknauf freigab. Hermine gab der Birne einen freundschaftlichen Klaps, drückte die Türklinke herunter und betrat die sehr große und sehr alte Küche von Hogwarts.

****

__

Es war dieser Ort, wieder jener Ort, an welchem sie bereits viele Male gewesen war, und wo sie auch jetzt wieder stand, alleine, und sich umherblickte. Sie stand in weißem Schnee und lauschte, wie der Winterwind durch die kahlen Äste und Zweige der Bäume pfiff. Es war bitterkalt, der Horizont öde und leer, und kein Laut außer dem monotonen Sing-Sang des Windes zu hören, und sie wusste: Sie waren alle fort. Die Schatten der Bäume fielen über verwitterte, graue Steine, die der Schnee halb begraben hatte. Es waren unzählige..... unzählige....

Sie waren fort.....

Und sie würden nie mehr wiederkommen. Der Wind strich durch die toten Baumwipfel und trug die Wärme längst versunkener Tage und Nächte mit sich fort. Sie trat an einen der Steine und wischte den Schnee von seiner geschundenen Oberfläche. 

Er war kalt, so kalt....

Dort, wo die Toten ruhten, gab es kein Vergessen für sie, doch bald würde der Schnee die letzte Erinnerung an das, was gewesen war, begraben. Sie lief durch die Einöde, sie stapfte durch den Schnee ,sie wollte all diese stillen, schwarzen Gräber nicht sehen. 

Die Toten ruhten nicht....

Auf einem dunklen Fels saß ein alter Mann und sah ihr entgegen. Sein langer Umhang war grau und schimmernd, sein langes silberweißes Haar und der ebenso lange Bart flatterten im Wind. Als sie näher kam, schaute sie in sein zerfurchtes Gesicht, sah weise alte Augen auf sie niederblicken, die einstmals von strahlendem Blau gewesen waren, doch nun das trostlose Grau des Himmels angenommen hatten. Er sprach kein Wort, und sie ließ sich vor ihm niederfallen und barg ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß. Schneeflocken wirbelten um sie herum und legten sich auf seine dünnen, langfingrigen Hände. Er strich sie nicht fort. 

"Wohin sind sie gegangen?..." flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen. "Wo ist alles, was wir einst liebten und für gut erachteten..?".

"Es ist vergangen....die Zeit hat es uns genommen..." sagte er, und seine Stimme klang wie ein Teil des Windes. Sie hob den Kopf und sah in seine leeren, müden Augen. "Was ist mit uns?... Was ist mit dir?" Ihre Stimme war kaum noch hörbar. 

"Auch ich muss vergehen, wie du, wie alles andere...." Der Sturm zog und zerrte an seinem Haar und seinen Kleidern, und mittlerweile bedeckte der Schnee sein Haupt und seine Schultern. Sie richtete sich auf und berührte mit ihrer Hand seine faltigen Wangen. Sie waren kalt wie das Eis in ihrem eigenen Herzen.

"Es tut mit leid.." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. "Es tut mir leid..."

"Es gibt keinen Grund, etwas zu bedauern... .Minerva... Unsere Leben sind vorbei.....ich muss gehen...." "Nein....nein..." 

Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch alles, was ihre Finger berührten, war die kalte Oberfläche des leeren Felsens. Im Heulen des Windes schienen seine letzten, leisen Worte nachzuklingen:

" ...ich muss gehen.... vergiss mich nicht.... vergiss....das....einzig...Wichtige.....nicht...." 

Sie drehte sich langsam um, und vor ihr im Schnee lag sein Körper. Seine Augen starrten blind in den milchigweißen Himmel. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, und aus seinem Mundwinkel lief ein schmaler Streifen Blut über die zerfurchte Haut. Neben ihm lag die halbmondförmige Brille zerbrochen, und in den Glassplittern spiegelten sich -gebrochen und auseinandergerissen- die Flügel eines Phoenix, der über ihr seine einsamen Kreise zog und sein Klagelied in den verhangenen Himmel schrie....

Sie kniete sich neben ihren Geliebten und betrachtete ihn durch einen Schleier von Tränen, die sich auf ihren Wangen mit den unaufhörlich herabschwebenden Schneeflocken vermischten. 

Ihre Finger fuhren sacht über seine Lippen, doch sie waren so kalt...

´Vergiss nicht... dass die Liebe schwerer wiegt.....` 

War es seine Stimme, die diese Worte leise gesprochen hatte? Vielleicht war es der Sturm gewesen, der an ihr zog und zerrte und den leblosen Körper vor ihr ganz allmählich mit Schnee bedeckte...

........

Minerva erwachte abrupt und richtete sich keuchend auf ihrer Matratze auf. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war vollkommen. Sie tastete nach dem Zauberstab, den sie neben ihr Bett auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, als ihre Finger gegen einen länglichen Gegenstand stießen, der klappernd auf dem Boden landete. Sie schlug die Decke weg, und unterdrückte eine zweite Verwünschung, als sie das kalte Holz unter ihren nackten Füßen spürte. Sie bückte sich, griff nach dem Zauberstab und flüsterte "_Lumos_". Augenblicklich entzündeten sich die Kerzen an den Wänden, und die plötzliche Helligkeit ließ sie mit den Augen blinzeln. Atemlos setzte sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, während sie versuchte, die Eindrücke des Traumes von sich zu schütteln. Doch es war seltsam - als Minerva sich müde über das Gesicht fuhr, hielt sie inne, ließ ihre Hand sinken und starrte dann fast wie abwesend auf ihre Finger, die von der warmen, salzigen Nässe auf ihren Wangen feucht schimmerten. `Es war nur ein Traum, eine dummer Traum..´ dachte sie zornig. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie kaum eine Stunde geschlafen haben musste, und - noch immer leicht zitternd- erhob sie sich wieder, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und schlurfte zum Kamin herüber, in welchem die letzte Glut erloschen war. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass nun an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass ein neues Feuer entzündet würde, sie würde ein wenig arbeiten und sich vielleicht etwas heißen Tee gönnen...Sie würde die Nacht auf die gleiche Weise verbringen wie so viele andere zuvor auch, und was machte dies schon? Minerva McGonagall war eine Frau, die vieles gewöhnt war, auch an ein Zuviel an Arbeit und den Mangel an Schlaf.... Genau dies würde sie tun, in aller Ruhe, und es gab niemanden, der sie in ihrer Arbeit unterbrechen konnte... 

Sie stützte ihren Arm gegen den Kaminsims und ihre dünnen Schultern begannen zu zucken, als sich ein heiserer Schluchzer ihrer Kehle entrang...

Draußen hatte der Wind zugenommen, heulte lauter als zuvor um die Ecken des Gebäudes und rüttelte wütend an den Fensterläden, die beängstigend laut klapperten und gegen die Glasscheiben schlugen. Das Toben des Sturmes in ihren Ohren und völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken, als sie in die graue, kalte Asche im Kamin starrte, hatte Minerva zunächst nicht das leise Klopfen an ihrer Tür gehört. Doch wenige Sekunden später vernahm sie das Geräusch - diesmal etwas lauter und energischer. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes hastig über das nasse Gesicht, schlüpfte dann in ihren schottischen Morgenmantel und ging- sich mit einer allerletzten Bewegung das Haar glättend- auf die andere Seite des Raumes, um zu öffnen. 

Vor der Tür stand der Schulleiter. 

Dumbledore trug sein Nachtgewand - einen dunkelblauen Umhang mit vielen kleinen Schneeflocken darauf abgebildet -und darüber einen wollenen Morgenmantel. Im Licht der im Gang aufgestellten Fackeln schimmerten sein langer, weißer Bart und seine Brillengläser, hinter denen ein Paar blauer Augen Minerva auf diese so vertraute Weise anblickten. 

"Albus..." murmelte sie und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, sich dabei mit einer Hand am Türrahmen festhaltend. "Was.....was machen Sie hier um diese Zeit?" 

Dumbledore blinzelte. "Das habe ich mich zuerst auch gefragt, meine liebe Minerva." erwiderte er lächelnd. "Nun, wie soll ich es sagen.... Der Schlaf wollte sich bei mir partout nicht einstellen ,sicherlich kennen Sie diese Nächte - und ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich es wagen darf und - Nanu? Minerva..." Dumbledore hielt in seinen Worten inne, als er ihr Gesicht genauer betrachtete. Sie senkte hastig ihren Kopf , um die langen, vorne spitz zulaufenden Hausschuhe des Schulleiters mit scheinbarem Interesse zu studieren. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass ein Ausdruck von Mitgefühl in seine Augen getreten war, den sie nicht ertragen konnte. Zu deutlich standen die Bilder aus ihrem Traum noch vor ihr....

Minerva fuhr sich rasch mit der Hand über ihre Augen. "Es ist nichts...Ich bin nur etwas überarbeitet." sagte sie knapp, wohl wissend, wie wenig überzeugend ihre Worte klangen. Doch Dumbledore bewies zu ihrer Erleichterung den Takt, zunächst nicht weiter auf sie einzudringen. "Nun, was halten Sie dann davon, wenn wir beiden Hübschen zu einem gemeinsamen Schlummertrank in die Küche hinuntergehen?" fragte er leise und legte seine Hand sanft auf ihren Arm. "Es gibt nichts Besseres nach einem anstrengenden Tag.." Minerva hob endlich ihren Kopf und wagte es, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Sein Augen schimmerten warm, und für den Bruchteil eines Momentes hatte sie das lächerliche Verlangen...das seltsame Gefühl...

Doch sie schob alle irritierenden Gedanken beiseite und nickte. "Keine schlechte Idee, Albus. Geben Sie mir eine Minute!" erwiderte sie, etwas brüsker als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, und verschwand in ihrem Raum. Kaum zwei Minuten später, nachdem sie sich eilig das Haar ein wenig geordnet und dann ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, trat sie zu Dumbledore auf den Gang, verschloss ihre Tür und lächelte ihm flüchtig zu. "Ich weiß nicht, das wievielte Mal es jetzt gewesen ist, dass Sie mich zu nachtschlafender Zeit aus meinem Zimmer geholt haben...." sagte sie - scheinbar missvergnügt, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sprach eine andere Sprache. "Alte Freunde, Minerva," sagte Dumbledore, der gedankenversunken neben ihr herging, "alte Freunde wie ich dürfen das doch hin und wieder, oder?" Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, ohne etwas zu sagen oder ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. Doch ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre strengen Mundwinkel, als sie ihren langen Weg hinunter zur Küche machten., in der eine Schülerin namens Hermine Granger in diesem Augenblick damit beschäftigt war, auf einen sehr verängstigten Hauselfen einzureden......

To be continued....

Tja, werden Gryffindor jetzt 200 Punkte abgezogen, bekommt die arme Hermine eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt oder beobachtet sie, wie ihre Hauslehrerin vom Schulleiter höchstpersönlich ....*hüstelt*..äh.. höchstpersönlich die heiße Milch eingeschenkt bekommt?*gggg*

__


	9. Von Hauselfen und Mehlsäcken

So, weiter geht`s....*gg* Und das erste, was ich sagen muss, ist, dass die Story schon längst hätte zu Ende sein müssen. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich die Dimension von sechs oder sieben Kapiteln sprengen würde *jaul* Nur gut, dass die Weihnachtszeit erst am 6. Januar zuende sein wird, aber vielleicht reicht selbst das nicht. Vielleicht kommen sie dann ja Ostern zusammen? *gggg* Obwohl, wer sagt, dass sie zusammenkommen... * mehrere Leute im Auditorium fangen an zu motzen* *gg* wir werden sehen.... Ok, genug geschwafelt, also zu den Reviews:

@ **Sternchen**: Du treue Seele, danke für deine lieben Reviews!! Jaja, böse Ginny *gg*, aber ich schätze, das nächste Mal wird sie diejenige sein, die stinksauer ist...

@ **Ciriana**: Du bist ganz schön ausgebufft, weißt du das? *lacht* Die süßeste Erpressung, seit es Erpressungen gibt! Also, ich bin noch am überlegen...während du schon mal reviewst.. *ROFL* 

@ **Mr. Crouch`s Daughter: ***schiebt ihr einen dicken Lebkuchen zu* Hmm, ich soll dich glücklich machen..*grübelt* Aber wie bloß?...Ich hab`s! Mit einem fiesen Cliffhanger vielleicht? *ggggggggg* Besser, ich wag`s nicht...

@ **jemanden, der immer noch nicht angemeldet ist *g***: Auf dieser Seite war ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie, aber Danke für den Tipp! Ich werde sie mir erst mal auf meiner Fav- Liste notieren und dann reinschauen. Aber erst, wenn ich alle Weihnachtsgeschenke beisammen habe, denn solange fehlt mir (egoistischerweise) die Zeit zum Lesen der meisten anderen Fanfics

Ach so, richtig, jetzt kommt ja auch noch das nächste Kapitel, so ganz nebenbei *gg* Also, le voilá!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verwandten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling

****

Kapitel 8 - Von Hauselfen und Mehlsäcken

Hermine hatte vergessen, dass die alte Schlossküche genau so riesig war wie die Große Halle, die sich ein Stockwerk darüber befand. In der Mitte des ausgedehnte Raumes standen vier lange Tische, die denjenigen der verschiedenen Häuser nachempfunden waren, und auf die das Essen offenbar gestellt werden musste, bevor es oben zu den Mahlzeiten erschien. Am hinteren Ende befand sich eine Reihe gewaltiger Herde, die nun jedoch -mitten in der Nacht -ausgeschaltet waren. Alles wirkte geordnet und übersichtlich. Hermine stellte befriedigt fest, dass ihre Erinnerung sie nicht im Stich gelassen hatte, denn es waren nur wenige Hauselfen, die um diese Zeit in der Küche herumwuselten. 

Zwei oder drei von ihnen waren damit beschäftigt Regale zu säubern, andere sortierten Zutatenschränke oder sammelten schmutzige Tücher und Lappen vom vorangegangen Tag ein, um sie magisch zu säubern. Doch die meisten -dies sah Hermine auf den ersten Blick- hatten offenbar an anderen Stellen der Schule zu tun. Diejenigen Elfen, die in der Küche zurückgeblieben waren, schenkten ihr nur beiläufig Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt das Glück hatte, Dobby gerade jetzt anzutreffen, als dieser bereits vom hinteren Ende der Küche auf sie zugeschossen kam. 

"Oh, Dobby ist glücklich, Sie mal wieder hier unten begrüßen zu können, Miss!" quietschte der kleine Elf, griff nach Hermines Hand und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch. Seine tennisballgroßen Augen leuchteten. "Danke, Dobby!" sagte Hermine, die sich angesichts seines neusten Outfits nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen konnte. 

Dobby hatte sich gleich drei von den Wollmützen, die sie im vorangegangenen Schuljahr für die Hauselfen gestrickt hatte, zwischen seine Ohren gequetscht. Um seinen Körper trug er ein gelb- braunes Handtuch gewickelt, welches in einem grauenvollen Kontrast zu den grünen Eierwärmern stand, die Dobby offenbar als Pantoffeln benutzte. Um ihnen den nötigen Halt zu geben, hatte er seine Füße mit glitzerndem Geschenkband umwickelt. Dobby hüpfte aufgeregt neben ihr her und plapperte wie ein Wasserfall.

"Miss, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie schrecklich beschäftigt wir hier im Augenblick sind! Dobby weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf steht! Jaja, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür, und alle Hauselfen müssen sich ranhalten und die ganze Schule putzen und schön dekorieren! Es gibt sehr viel zu tun. Miss sieht ja, dass die meisten von uns heute nacht unterwegs sind. Aber nicht Dobby, Dobby hat Küchendienst und muss die Lauchstangen zählen." 

Hermine schnaubte vor Lachen, doch der kleine Elf ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern fuhr fort:

"Miss wird Dobby sicher erzählen, wie es dem großherzigen, und edlen Harry Potter geht, nicht wahr? Oh, es ist so lange her, dass er Dobby einmal in der Küche besucht hat, dabei stirbt Dobby vor Neugier...." 

"Harry geht es gut." sagte Hermine lächelnd. "Und ich werde ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit daran erinnern, dass er mal wieder hier unten vorbeischaut, einverstanden?" 

Dobbys zerfledderte Ohren schlackerten vor Aufregung. "Miss ist zu gütig!" piepste er, und sein ohnehin hohes Stimmchen schien beinah im Falsett überzuschnappen. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten, als Dobby den Zipfel von Hermines Morgenmantel packte und sie durch die Küche zog. "Sicherlich möchte die Miss einen schönen Tee oder Kakao trinken?" fragte er erwartungsvoll, und Hermine nickte. Dobby bugsierte sie energisch, soweit dies angesichts seiner kleinen Körpergröße möglich war, zum anderen Ende des Raumes und zeigte mit seinem spindeldürren Finger zu einem Tisch hinüber, der in einem der vielen Winkel zwischen den Vorratsschränken stand. " Bitte, Miss, setzen Sie sich dorthin, und Dobby wird sich dann um alles kümmern!"

Hermine ließ sich auf einen niedrigen Schemel neben dem Tisch sinken und beobachtete, wie Dobby zu einer offenen Feuerstelle neben der langen Reihe von Herden hinüberwuselte, einen kleinen Kessel über den Flammen erscheinen ließ und wenig später zu ihr zurückkam, eine große Tasse dampfenden Kakao in seinen Händen haltend. Hermine nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk und stellte dann die Tasse neben sich auf den Tisch. 

"Es ist köstlich, vielen Dank!" Sie lächelte Dobby zu, der neben ihr auf einer Milchkanne Platz genommen hatte und sie unverwandt anstarrte. "Wie geht es eigentlich Winky? Ist sie hier?"

Dobby schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Oh nein, Miss! Winky ist heute nacht für die Badezimmer zuständig, oh ja.." Auf Hermines erstaunten Blick hin verzog sich sein breiter Mund zu einem Lächeln, das seine spitzen Zähne zum Vorschein brachte. "Winky geht es jetzt besser, muss man sagen." erklärte er strahlend. " Dobby hat sie letzten Sommer mit in seinen Urlaub genommen, um sie etwas aufzuheitern, und -Miss- Dobby kann sagen, er hat Erfolg gehabt. Seitdem trinkt Winky nur noch an den Wochenenden...." 

Hermine versuchte sich einen Moment lang die beiden Hauselfen einträchtig an einem Urlaubsstrand vorzustellen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Dobby blickte einen Moment lang fast nachdenklich drein und fuhr dann fort: "Winky war sehr, sehr traurig, ihren alten Meister verloren zu haben, Miss weiß das, aber nachdem der Meister verschwunden ist, dieser böse Mann, nun ja..." Dobbys Stimme klang anteilnehmend.

"Oh ja, ich erinnere mich." murmelte Hermine, während sie langsam ihren Kakao trank. Sie dachte an das vierte Schuljahr zurück, und an die verwirrenden Geschehnisse im Zusammenhang mit der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts.... "Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass Winky nicht mehr bei den Crouchs lebt, sondern hier." sagte sie abschließend, stellte die fast leere Tasse geräuschvoll auf den Tisch zurück und sah dann Dobby sehr entschlossen an. "Aber deswegen bin ich eigentlich nicht hier." 

Das runzlige Gesicht des Hauselfen nahm einen fragenden Ausdruck an. "Möchte Miss vielleicht noch einen zweiten Kakao? Oder Kuchen?" 

"Nein, ich..." Hermine zögerte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz nun ein wenig schneller schlug, doch sie ignorierte ihre aufkommende Nervosität. Vermutlich war es im Falle des Hauselfen das Beste, mit beiden Beinen in das Thema zu springen. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich um etwas bitten, Dobby. Um einen sehr großen Gefallen." 

" Einen Gefallen, Miss? Oh bitte sehr, Dobby ist glücklich, es zu -" 

Doch Hermine hatte ihm sofort das Wort abgeschnitten. "Keinen gewöhnlichen Gefallen, muss ich leider sagen. Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich." Sie holte tief Luft. " Du musst jemanden für mich ausspionieren -" 

Die prompte Reaktion des Elfen sagt Hermine sofort, dass sie ihre Worte unglücklich gewählt hatte. 

"AUS - SPIONIEREN?!" kreischte Dobby, der vor Schreck so schnell aufgesprungen war, dass die verbeulte Milchkanne, auf welcher er gesessen hatte, scheppernd über den Steinfußboden rollte. Die anderen Elfen in der Küche, die ihrer Unterhaltung bisher kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatten, hoben nun ihre Köpfe und sahen verschreckt zu ihnen hinüber. Dobbys große Augen traten noch stärker als gewöhnlich aus ihren Höhlen hervor, als er Hermine angstvoll anstarrte. "Ausspionieren ist etwas Schreckliches, Miss..." wisperte er, als sie ihm mit einer hastigen Bewegung bedeutete, seine Stimme zu dämpfen. 

" Ich weiß." sagte sie leise. "Dobby, hör mir zu. Du bist der einzige, der mir dabei helfen kann, verstehst du? Ich würde dich gar nicht fragen, wenn es mir nicht ein solches Herzensanliegen wäre.." 

"Aber...Miss..."

"Ich weiß, ich kann dich dazu nicht zwingen, Dobby. Ich will es auch gar nicht." fügte Hermine schnell hinzu. "Es ist nur so...." 

Sie zögerte. Der Zweifel, den sie anfänglich verspürt hatte, ließ sie erneut schwanken, doch nur für einen Moment. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, Dobby noch einmal für den Kakao zu danken und sich dann zu erheben, um zum Turm der Gryffindors zurückzugehen. Stattdessen beugte sie sich vor und fixierte Dobby mit ihren braunen Augen.

"Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran, dass du Harry zuliebe mehr als einmal ein Risiko eingegangen bist. Du hast nicht zulassen können, dass dein früherer Meister, Lucius Malfoy, in Hogwarts irgendeinen Schaden anrichtet. Du hast Harry in unserem vierten Schuljahr geholfen, das Trimagische Turnier zu überstehen, indem du ihm die Wirkung des Dianthuskrautes verraten hast..." Ein Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen. 

"Das war doch nur...das war doch nur, um seinen Freund Wheezy zu retten." quiekte Dobby entrüstet. "Dobby hätte nie zulassen können, dass ihm oder Harry Potter etwas zustößt!" 

"Ich sag ja auch nicht, dass du dich nicht wie ein Held verhalten hast!" beruhigte Hermine ihn mit sanfter Stimme. "Ganz im Gegenteil! Du hilfst deinen Freunden, und das ist ein sehr nobler Zug von dir. Ich frage mich, ob du mir zuliebe nicht...nicht auch...oh, bitte, Dobby! Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es ohne dich schaffen soll!" Hermines manipulativer Tonfall war plötzlich einem Hauch echter Verzweiflung gewichen. "Und außerdem soll es ja einem guten Zweck dienen."

"Einen gutem Zweck, Miss?" fragte der Hauself und blinzelte sie noch immer misstrauisch an. 

Hermine nickte eifrig. "Ich möchte jemandem eine Freude bereiten, aber dazu brauche ich verschiedene Dinge. Private Dinge, zu denen ich kein Zugang habe. Ja, ich weiß, es klingt schrecklich!" fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie den Ausdruck auf Dobbys Gesicht sah. "Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe. Glaub mir, ich habe nicht vor, damit jemandem zu schaden."

Ihre Stimme musste besonders flehend geklungen haben, denn Dobby starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden. "Miss, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Oh nein.." murmelte er und scharrte mit seinen Füßen auf den Steinfliesen herum. Dann blickte er plötzlich fragend hoch. 

"Miss hat Dobby noch nicht den Namen der Person genannt, die Dobby ausspionieren soll!"

Hermines Herz schien plötzlich ein wenig tiefer zu sinken. Sie strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, und vermied geflissentlich den Blick aus Dobbys kugelrunden Augen. 

"Na ja..äh...es ist..."begann sie und stockte. " ..ah...also schön. Es geht um Professor McGonagall." sagte sie schnell, froh, es hinter sich gebracht zu haben. "Du müsstest in ihr Büro gehen und- "

Doch Dobby war erneut in die Luft gehüpft, offensichtlich vor Schreck, und starrte Hermine entsetzt an. "PROF-PROF-" war alles, was er zunächst herausbringen konnte, und es klang wie ein Kessel, aus dem plötzlich der Dampf wich. Dobbys Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte jetzt der eines verschimmelten Weißkohls. "Miss ist verrückt geworden... verrückt!" hauchte er. 

"Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist." erwiderte Hermine. Ihr Mut sank allmählich, doch sie verbarg ihre Unsicherheit hinter einem entschlossenen Tonfall. "Ich sage dir besser gleich, wie gefährlich das Ganze ist. Wenn wir erwischt werden, gibt es ziemlichen Ärger. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Dobby."

"Ja, aber...aber.." stammelte dieser,"Dobby fragt sich, WARUM Miss in das Büro ihrer hochgeschätzten Lehrerin einbrechen will, wenn sie doch selber weiß, dass es..dass es VERRÜCKT ist!" 

"Weil ich Ihr eine Freude machen will, aber nicht weiß WIE. Deswegen muss ich Zugang zu ihren privaten Dingen haben, um ..um mehr über sie zu erfahren." Hermine ließ den Kopf sinken. "Wenn du es nicht machst Dobby, kann ich es nur verstehen. Dann muss ich eben nach einer anderen Lösung suchen."

Sie schob die Tasse von sich weg und stand auf. "Tut mir leid, Dobby, das ich dich damit belästigt habe. Ich hätte besser -"

Doch Dobby, der einen Moment stumm dagestanden hatte, mit einem höchst unglücklichen Ausdruck auf dem kleinen Gesicht, war neben sie gehüpft und hatte ihre Hand ergriffen. 

"Dobby wird für die Miss tun, worum sie ihn gebeten hat." piepste er, und Hermines Herz tat einen Sprung. "Dobby WIRD sich in das Büro der Lehrerin schleichen und finden, wonach Miss Granger sucht, ja ja. Er weiß, dass Miss ein großes Herz hat und niemandem schaden will." Er schaute recht elend drein, doch Hermine packte ihn, hob ihn hoch und gab ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf seinen Kopf. "Willst du das wirklich tun?" jubelte sie. Ihre Augen sprühten. "Oh Dobby, bist du dir ganz sicher?" Der Hauself, der unter ihrem Kuss himbeerrot angelaufen war, wirkte verlegen und ein kleines bisschen geschmeichelt. 

"Oh ja, Miss." seufzte er und ließ sein rechte Ohr ein wenig flattern. "Was soll Dobby tun? Freunden konnte er noch nie eine Bitte abschlagen..."

"Danke, Dobby! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das zu schätzen weiß." Hermines freudig gerötetes Gesicht strahlte noch ein bisschen mehr. "Und weißt du was? Du sollst es auch nicht umsonst tun -" Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf. "Dobby bekommt mehr als genug Geld vom werten Schuldirektor. Das reicht für ihn, Miss..." 

Doch Hermine grinste nur. "Ich dachte nicht an Geld. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir etwas stricke? Einen neuen Pullover, vielleicht? Zur Bestechung?" 

Dobby quiekte empört. "Dobby läßt sich nicht bestechen, Miss! Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht!" Er richtete sich stolz zu seiner vollen Körpergröße auf. "Aber wenn es Miss keine Mühe macht...ein Pullover würde Dobby SEHR gefallen!" murmelte er dann verschämt. Hermine lachte. "Das ist kein Problem. Wie ich sehe, haben dir meine Mützen und Socken ja auch schon sehr gut gefallen und -" Weiter kam sie nicht. 

Dobby Augen hatten sich vor Schreck geweitet. 

"SCHNELL IN DEN SCHRANK, MISS!!" 

"Was? Aber- "

"IN DEN SCHRANK!!! KEINE ZEIT ZUM REDEN, MISS!!"

Noch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hatte der offensichtlich in Panik geratene Hauself die Tür des nächsten Vorratsschrankes aufgerissen und zerrte ungeduldig an Hermines Morgenmantel. 

"DA HINEIN, MISS! ES IST JEMAND IN DIE KÜCHE GEKOMMEN!" zischte Dobby. 

Diese Worte genügten Hermine, und sie quetschte sich -ohne einen weiteren Einwand zu erheben- zwischen die mächtigen Mehlsäcke, die auf dem Boden des Schrankes standen. Glücklicherweise verfügte dieser über keine kleineren Fächer, so dass Hermine gerade genug Platz fand, um sich halb auf einen der Säcke sinken zu lassen und die Kniee anzuziehen, als Dobby die Tür hinter ihr zufallen ließ. In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit vernahm sie ihr eigenes Herz, das wild gegen ihren Brustkorb schlug. Da sie am Tisch gesessen hatte, war ihr im Gegensatz zu Dobby entgangen, dass am anderen Ende der Küche die Tür geöffnet worden und jemand anderes eingetreten war. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie auf die Geräusche auf der anderen Seite der Schranktür. Aus der Entfernung konnte sie Dobbys noch immer aufgeregte Stimme hören. 

"Oh, Guten Abend, hochverehrter Direktor! Welche eine Ehre, Sie hier unten zu sehen...."

Hermines Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein..... Warum.....warum von allen Menschen in Hogwarts musste ausgerechnet der Schulleiter persönlich in dieser Nacht das Verlangen spüren, in die Küche hinunterzugehen? Doch Dobby hatte mittlerweile weitergesprochen....

"Und die werte Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor! Dobby fühlt sich geschmeichelt, auch Sie hier unten begrüßen zu dürfen! Darf Dobby Ihnen untertänigst mitteilen, wie ausgezeichnet Ihnen dieser Morgenrock steht?"

Hermine wurde schlecht vor Angst. Wenn Professor McGonagall sie hier erwischen würde....

Die beiden standen zu weit entfernt, so dass Hermine zunächst nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten, doch dann vernahm sie das Geräusch sich nähernder Fußschritte. Hermine kauerte sich unwillkürlich auf dem Mehlsack zusammen und vergaß für einige Momente zu atmen. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war bedrückend..... 

"Das hier scheint mir ein lauschiges Eckchen zu sein, was meinen Sie, Minerva?" Dumbledores tiefe Stimme war plötzlich so deutlich zu hören, dass Hermine vor Schreck beinah nach vorne kippte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, geräuschlos wieder einige Zentimeter nach hinten zu rutschen. Der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall mussten jetzt keine drei Meter mehr von dem Schrank entfernt sein....

Und tatsächlich: Im nächsten Augenblick war das Geräusch von hin- und herrückenden Schemeln zu vernehmen. Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGoangall hatten sich genau an dem Tisch niedergelassen, an dem Hermine noch bis vor wenigen Minuten selbst gesessen hatte, mit einer Tasse warmen Kakao in ihren Händen..

Hermine unterdrückte einen lauten Fluch. `Zum Kuckuck, wenn ich doch nur früher gekommen wäre..´ dachte sie verzweifelt. `Oder am besten gar nicht...´

Doch so, wie die Dinge im Augenblick standen, würde ihr nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich weiterhin mit aller Kraft an ihrem Mehlsack festzuklammern und zu hoffen, dass die beiden ihr privates nächtliches Kaffeekränzchen möglichst bald beendet haben würden. 

Ihre Hoffnung sollte sich nicht erfüllen. 

__

To be continued.....

*sich wundert* Ei der Daus, da habe ich jetzt tatsächlich doch einen Cliffhanger produziert... Wie konnte das nur passieren? Hm, sieht so aus, als müssten wir Hermine noch eine Weile da lassen, wo sie jetzt steckt - im Mehl! Aber alte Freunde von ihr (wie wir) dürfen das doch hin und wieder, oder? Muahaha.. *teuflisches Gelächter verhallt im Zimmer*


	10. Verbotene Gedanken

Das war das bisher am schwierigsten zu schreibende Kapitel und es tut mir leid, dass es länger gedauert hat als die anderen. Zuerst hatte ich eine Schreibblockade, und dann plagte mich die ständige Vorstellung von Minerva, die mit gerafften Kleid und kichernd durch die Schule rennt, verfolgt von einem ebenso albernen Dumbledore, der mit ihr Verstecken spielt..(Hat jemand von euch den Mozartfilm "Amadeus" von Milos Forman gesehen? Dann würdet ihr verstehen, was ich meine..*gggggg*) Und drittens fiel ich in eine vorübergehende Depression, da Remus Lupin im dritten Film einen furchtbaren Ziegenbart haben wird...*keuch* *gggg* Meine persönliche Vorstellung wurde in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert...

Nun, diese Phase liegt jetzt auch hinter mir, und zum Trost ist das neue Kapitel, denke ich, schön lang geworden...

Vielen Dank an meine treusten Reviewer **Sternchen, Mr. Crouch`s Daughter, Ciriana **und **die, die immer noch nicht registriert ist ...**

@ Mr. Crouch`s Daughter: Danke für das Kompliment!! Die von dir erhoffte "Milcheinschüttsituation" *gg* ist hoffentlich zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen...*grübelt* Obwohl ich versprechen kann, dass es nicht die einzige bleiben wird. Betrachte sie einfach als Warm-up..*kichert* (natürlich immer im Rahmen des Ratings...) Und übrigens: Wooo bleibt das nächste Kapitel von "Hot Stuff"??? *ggg*

@ Ciriana: Mies? *gg* Könnte sein. Ich werde deinen Vorschlag für das Ende der Geschichte in Erwägung ziehen....klingt wirklich nicht übel..

@ die, die immer noch nicht registriert ist: Also, gegen Anregungen und Vorschläge habe ich nichts *gg* die Grundtendenz der Geschichte steht, aber wer weiß..? Also mal immer her mit deinen Ideen! 

*Riesenknuddel an euch alle*

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte, die dieser Geschichte zugrundeliegen, gehören JK Rowling. Der chronische Hang zur Romantik gehört mir. 

****

Kapitel 9 - Verbotene Gedanken

" Ganz sicher wünscht der hochwohlgeborene Meister Dumbledore etwas zu trinken, nicht wahr, Sir? Und Frau Professorin? Was kann Dobby den lieben, den guten Leuten bringen?" 

Der Hauself rotierte um den Tisch herum und schien noch immer völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Während um Dumbledores Lippen ein mildes Lächeln spielte, sah Minerva eher säuerlich drein. 

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch etwas weniger gestelzt geht, Dobby." sagte sie müde. "Aber ich hätte nichts gegen einen Tee mit etwas Zitrone, danke!" Geistesabwesend rückte sie ihren Morgenmantel zurecht, unter welchem ein Stück ihres weißen Nachthemdes hervorgeschaut hatte. Ihre Miene wirkte steif. "Ich würde eine heiße Milch mit viel Zimt und Ahornsirup bevorzugen, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht." Dumbledore zwinkerte Dobby zu, der sich sofort verbeugte und davontrippelte. Dann wandte er sich zu Minerva , und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verblasste. Einen Moment lang musterte er sie gedankenversunken, während er mit einem seiner langen Finger über seine Lippen fuhr. Die ältliche Frau erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern starrte hartnäckig auf die abgenutzte Holzfläche des Tisches. 

"Nun, nun, Minerva! Ich weiß, dass ich Sie sehr spät gestört habe, aber ich bin mir nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich derart Ihren Unwillen auf mich gezogen habe. Sie sehen aus, als ob Sie mir jeden Moment den Kopf abreißen wollten, an dem ich- mit Verlaub gesagt -sehr hänge." Minerva schien noch immer sehr an der Tischplatte interessiert, als sie antwortete.

"Der gute Albus, immer ein Witzchen auf den Lippen, nicht wahr? Selbst dann, wenn Ihr größter Todfeind vor Ihnen stünde - bereit, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes Ihr Leben auszulöschen..." Minerva erschauerte.

"Abgesehen davon, dass dies im Augenblick ganz und gar nicht der Fall ist, und ich das Thema Tod sehr viel ernster nehme, als es manchmal erscheint, finde ich, dass das keine sehr gute Antwort war, Minerva. Ich - oh, vielen Dank, Dobby!" 

Der Hauself war bereits wieder zum Tisch zurückgekehrt, mit zwei riesigen dampfenden Tassen , die er dort mit einer devoten Verneigung abstellte. Minerva, froh über diese Ablenkung, griff hastig nach dem Stückchen Zitrone, das neben ihrer Tasse lag, und drückte es sorgfältig über der dunklen, aromatischen Flüssigkeit aus. Der säuerliche Saft der Frucht brannte auf ihrer Haut, und sie verzog das Gesicht. 

"Hmm, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber heute abend gab es da eine ganz köstliche Nachspeise zum Abendessen, Dobby. Wenn noch ein Stückchen dieser Vanillecremetorte mit Blaubeeren da wäre....." erkundigte sich Albus hoffnungsvoll, und Dobby trippelte schon wieder davon, um seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. 

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt -besser gesagt: in fast unmittelbarer Nähe - saß Hermine, eingekeilt zwischen zwei Mehlsäcken, und lauschte angestrengt. Nun, da sie ihren ersten Schreck überwunden und ihr Herz zu seinem normalen Rhythmus zurückgefunden hatte, regte sich Neugier in ihr. Da sie sich in jedem Fall damit abfinden musste, eine Weile in ihrer unbequemen Position auszuharren, konnte sie genauso gut versuchen, das Beste aus ihrer Lage zu machen.....Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach dem Spalt zwischen den beiden Flügeln der Schranktür. Versuchsweise drückte sie mit ihren Fingern gegen die eine Türhälfte, in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich von innen her öffnen ließ. Und tatsächlich gab sie unter dem zaghaften Druck ihrer Hand nach, und ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel in die bis dahin undurchdringliche Dunkelheit ihres Verstecks. Als der Spalt ungefähr zwei Zentimeter breit war, beugte Hermine den Kopf so weit vor, wie es ihr Gleichgewicht erlaubte, und spähte hinaus. Ihr Sichtfeld hätte nicht günstiger sein können: Albus Dumbledore saß an der linken Seite des Tisches, vor sich eine Tasse, in der er versonnen herumrührte, und einen Teller mit einem gewaltigen Stück Kuchen darauf. Ihm gegenüber saß ihre Hauslehrerin und schien immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Zitrone in den Tee zu drücken. Beide trugen Nachtgewänder und Morgenmäntel, doch im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, der wie üblich heiter und aufgeräumt und kein bisschen müde wirkte, schien Professor McGonagalls Gesicht seltsam angespannt....

Dobby hatte sich vom Tisch entfernt, und eine lange Stille war eingetreten. Minerva hatte endlich ihre Zitrone, auf der sie verbissen herumgedrückt hatte, beiseite gelegt und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee. Albus Blick ruhte unverändert auf ihr, und sie rutschte auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Keineswegs hatte sie vor, ihm von dem Traum zu erzählen, den sie gehabt hatte, und welcher sie noch immer beschäftigte. Als sie sah, wie er seine Lippen zum Sprechen öffnete, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. 

"Socken."

Sie blinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte: Socken. Es waren Socken." Seine Stimme klang ganz ruhig. 

"Ich verstehe nicht recht. Was meinen Sie damit?" 

Albus verschränkte die Finger unter seinem Kinn und sah Minerva über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. "Socken. Das war meine Antwort auf eine Frage, die mir Harry vor einigen Jahren gestellt hat." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns spielte um seine Mundwinkel. "Damals, in jener Nacht, als er vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb saß, völlig versunken in den Anblick seiner Eltern. Sie erinnern sich, Minerva, ich hatte Ihnen von meiner Begegnung mit Harry erzählt. Und auch, dass ich ihn über die Wirkung des Spiegels aufgeklärt habe" Minerva nickte. 

Albus strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen silberweißen Bart und fuhr fort: "Ganz am Ende hat mich Harry allerdings gefragt, was ICH selbst in dem Spiegel sähe, würde ich hineinblicken." In Gedanken daran kicherte er kurz, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. " Und ich sagte ihm, dass ich mich selber mit einem Paar Socken in der Hand sehen würde, da dies mein innigster Weihnachtswunsch war. Dies stimmte, doch natürlich hütete ich mich davor, Harry die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen....Das Herz eines Menschen ist dazu bestimmt, gewisse ...Wünsche... im Geheimen zu bewahren. Es wäre schrecklich, wäre dem nicht so...." Albus Gesicht wirkte ungewöhnlich nachdenklich. 

Minerva, die ihm schweigend zugehört hatte, musterte ihn unbehaglich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich in die Nähe eines Themas begaben, welches sie unter keinen Umständen anschneiden wollte. Sie rührte heftig in ihrem Tee, während sie darüber nachsann, wie sie die Unterhaltung auf ungefährlichere Bahnen bringen konnte. Dann sagte sie in einem- wie sie hoffte - leichten Tonfall:

"Ein seltsamer Zufall, dass Sie gerade den Spiegel Nerhegeb ansprechen. Wissen Sie, am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende habe ich mich im Laden von Mr. Asriel umgesehen, der im allgemeinen sehr interessante Dinge führt. Diesmal bin ich allerdings auf einen dieser sogenannten Traumsteine gestoßen." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. " Zufällig war Miss Granger ebenfalls anwesend und hat sich nach der Wirkung des Steines erkundigt. Ich hielt es für angebracht, sie dringlichst davor zu warnen." 

Albus wirkte milde beeindruckt. "Hermine Granger ist eine ungewöhnlich talentierte und aufgeweckte junge Hexe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie niemals die Gefahren außergewöhnlicher magischer Artefakte unterschätzen würde." 

**

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Dort saß der von allen verehrte Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, und lobte sie auf so selbstverständliche Art.... Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihr Mund zu einem breiten, selbstzufriedenen Grinsen verzog. Hätte Dumbledore im entferntesten geahnt, dass sie gerade im Schrank saß und seinen Reminiszenzen vergangener Tage lauschte...

**

Albus war einen Augenblick lang wieder in grübelndes Schweigen verfallen. " In gewisser Weise erinnert Miss Granger mich an ein anderes außergewöhnliches Mädchen. An jene junge Frau, die mein geschätzter Vorgänger Armando Dippet vor vielen Jahren als neue Lehrerin für den Unterricht in Verwandlungen eingestellt hat. Um genau zu sein, werden es in diesem Dezember vierzig Jahre, Minerva. So lange kennen wir uns jetzt."

Minerva nickte, mit einem widerstrebenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Albus nahm seine Brille ab und strich sich über das von Falten durchzogene Gesicht. " Ja, es ist lange her." murmelte er. "Und noch immer sehe ich Sie vor mir, als wäre kein Tag seitdem vergangen. Eine blutjunge Frau, gerade ihren Abschluss in der Tasche, mit einem schier unbändigen Drang, sich zu beweisen. Sie waren wissbegierig - immer bereit, etwas Neues dazuzulernen - und da war eine Ernsthaftigkeit in Ihren Augen, die ich noch heute sehen kann. Sie packten den einzigen Koffer aus, den Sie mitgebracht hatten, und stürzten sich in die Arbeit." Albus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. 

"Ich habe meine Arbeit immer geliebt, wenn Sie mir das zum Vorwurf machen wollen." entgegnete Minerva in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall .

"Oh nein, Minerva. Das tue ich keineswegs. Ich habe nur meine....meine Bewunderung für Sie ausgedrückt." 

"Danke." sagte sie heiser. In Albus Stimme hatte etwas gelegen, was sie nicht zu deuten wusste. Etwas, das sie verunsicherte und sie dazu veranlasste, sich ausgiebig mit dem Henkel ihrer Teetasse zu beschäftigen, anstatt in seine Augen zu blicken. Diese hellblauen, warmen Augen, die in ihrer Seele zu lesen vermochten wie in einem offenen Buch. 

"Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Minerva?" Albus Stimme klang behutsam. Minerva schluckte schwer, und fast automatisch verstärkten ihre Finger den Griff um die Tasse. Doch dann nickte sie, noch immer seinen Blick vermeidend. 

"Ich habe Ihnen nicht ohne Grund erzählt, was Harry mich damals gefragt hat. Sie kennen mich so gut, Minerva. Ich bin ein verrückter alter Uhu, der nichts ohne Absicht tut..." Albus Tonfall war sehr sanft, doch von einer Eindringlichkeit, die sie zutiefst verwirrte. "Minerva, wenn ich Sie nun fragen würde.... was Sie selbst sähen, stünden Sie vor dem Spiegel, was würden Sie mir dann antworten?" 

Eine lange Stille trat ein. 

Minerva spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Es war die persönlichste und zugleich beängstigendste Frage, die ihr Albus seit vielen Jahren gestellt hatte, und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Warum hatte er sie dies überhaupt gefragt? Nach all der Zeit.... Ja, im Grunde ihres Herzens ahnte sie, wie ihre Antwort darauf lautete. Doch nie, niemals würde er die Wahrheit erfahren. Nie würde sie ihm erzählen, was ihr jede einzelne Nacht seit jenem unglückseligen Dezemberabend damals durch den Kopf ging, was sie mitten in der Dunkelheit und Kälte ihrer einsamen Nächte aus dem Schlaf fahren ließ.... Ja, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da sie ihm ihr Herz und ihre Gedanken geöffnet hatte. Doch es war sie selbst gewesen, die all dem ein Ende gemacht hatte, aus Gründen, die ihr heute - über eine Dekade später- wie etwas vorkamen, das längst an Gültigkeit verloren hatte. Worte, die einst ausgesprochen wurden, die nun verblichen wie die Schrift auf einem alten Pergament...

"Wie bitte?" Albus leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. 

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Sie haben etwas gesagt, gemurmelt eher, was ich nicht verstanden habe." 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Gewiss war ihr kein Ton über die Lippen gekommen...oder doch? Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als sie Albus endlich offen in das Gesicht sah. Er hatte ihr die Gelegenheit geboten, etwas von sich selbst zu offenbaren, doch sie würde diese Geste von ihm nicht annehmen...etwas in ihr weigerte sich, dies zu tun. 

"Handschuhe.." krächzte sie. "Ich würde Handschuhe bevorzugen. Ich meine, wenn ich mich im Spiegel Nerhegeb betrachten könnte." setzte sie hinzu, als sie Albus Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Sehen Sie, meine Finger sind kalt.. ..." Im gleichen Moment hätte sie sich für diese Worte selbst ohrfeigen können. Was für ein dummes Zeug redete sie da? Wenn Albus über ihre Worte enttäuscht war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Einen Moment blickte er sie verwirrt , dann nachdenklich an. 

"Immerzu?" fragte er dann sehr leise. 

"Ja.." flüsterte sie. "Immerzu.."

Er lächelte, und die Falten um seinen Augen und um seinen Mund schienen sich zu vertiefen. 

"Nun, in diesem Fall...." murmelte er. "In diesem Fall kann ich sicher Abhilfe schaffen ....Reichen Sie mir Ihre Hand, bitte." Minerva beäugte ihn misstrauisch. "Ein Zauberspruch?"

"Viel einfacher als das, Minerva. Manchmal im Leben reicht selbst die Magie nicht aus, um uns zufriedenzustellen. Ihre Hand, wenn ich bitten darf?" 

Nach einem kurzen Zögern streckte sie ihren Arm aus, und Albus Finger umschlossen warm und behutsam ihre Hand. Es war ein alles andere als unangenehmes Gefühl, wie Minerva verärgert feststellte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich an jene kurze Situation in Albus Büro und schluckte krampfhaft. "Und nun?" fragte sie unsicher. Seine langen Finger streichelten kaum merklich über ihr Handgelenk. Es war eine unendlich zarte Berührung, und Minerva spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrer Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Seine Haut war warm....tröstlich...

Albus hob eine Augenbraue. " Nichts weiter, Minerva. Das, was ich hier tue, hat mit Zauberei nichts zu tun." Seine Augen funkelten. "Wir nennen es im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch `Warmrubbeln´, glaube ich. Stellen Sie sich vor, dass diese Methode unter den Muggeln wesentlich weiter verbreitet ist als bei uns, denn Muggel können keine Zauberstäbe benutzen und sich die Wärme herbeihexen. Neben all ihren anderen Mitteln, über den Winter zu kommen, verlassen sie sich auf das, was unsere Körper uns geben können...Eine hübsche Idee, wie ich finde." 

Minerva hatte das Gefühl, so heftig zu erröten, wie sie es seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr getan hatte. Wie um Himmels Willen hatten sie es geschafft, auf dieses Thema zu kommen? Sie versuchte, ihre Finger wegzuziehen, doch mittlerweile hatte Albus den Griff seiner Hand verstärkt. 

"Nein..." flüsterte er. "Versuchen sie es zu genießen, Minerva... Wenn Sie es nicht mögen, verspreche ich, werde ich sofort damit aufhören. Sie haben mein Wort." 

Und endlich gab sie nach....

**

`Warmrubbeln´..... Hermine hatte nicht jedes Wort der geflüsterten Unterhaltung verstanden, doch das Wesentliche hatte sie mitbekommen. Dort saß der Schulleiter und war im Begriff, ihrer so verschlossenen Hauslehrerin eine Lektion in Sachen Menschlichkeit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes beizubringen....Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch unwillkürlich tauchte in ihr eine merkwürdige Vorstellung auf, das Bild von zwei anderen Lehrern, die jetzt an Stelle dieser beiden dort hätten sitzen können. Sie versuchte sich das Gesicht Severus Snapes auszumalen, der von Professor Flitwick die Hände massiert bekam, und hysterisches Kichern blubberte in ihr hoch. Für ein oder zwei Minuten schüttelte es ihren Körper vor unterdrücktem Lachen, doch allmählich verlangsamte sich ihr Atem wieder. Sie beugte sich vor und spähte wieder durch den Spalt. 

Abgesehen von diesem Anfall kindischer Erheiterung gewann Hermine immer mehr den Eindruck, dass sie Zeugin von etwas wurde, was ihr in Worte zu fassen schwer fiel. Es war etwas Unaussprechliches und von solch einer Zartheit, das.... Nein, sie wusste nicht, was sie genau davon halten sollte. Sie lauschte, sie beobachtete, sie hatte die Welt um sich herum vergessen, sogar die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt eigentlich in ihrem Bett hätte sein müssen, wie Hunderte von anderen Schülern auch. Ihr Blick wanderte von dem noch immer geröteten Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin zu Dumbledore hinüber....

**

Albus beobachtete den Ausdruck auf Minervas Gesicht, als er ihre Finger sanft zu massieren begann. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo hinter ihm gerichtet und war in Schweigen versunken. Doch er spürte, dass ihr Widerstand allmählich nachließ. Ihre Finger schmiegten sich in seine Handfläche und begannen, zaghaft seine Berührungen zu erwidern... Albus konnte sich nicht helfen, wieder suchte er den Kontakt zu ihren Augen, suchte nach einer Bestätigung, dass das, was er tat, das Richtige war. Wie konnte es nicht das Richtige sein..... es war das, was er so lange erhofft, so lange erträumt hatte...

Ihre dunklen, grünen Augen erinnerten ihn jeden Tag daran, dass seine Hoffnungen sich nicht erfüllt hatten. Seine Gewissheit, dass es einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere, einen Menschen, den er für den Rest seines Lebens in seinen Armen halten wollte, war längst der Erkenntnis gewichen, dass er sich einer Illusion hingegeben hatte. Das war es, was sie ihm an jenem Dezemberabend vor Augen gehalten hatte, als ihm das Teuerste, was er besaß, durch die Hände geglitten war... `Minerva..." sagte er leise. "Minerva....ich..."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als ob sie sich davor fürchtete, was er im Begriff war, ihr mitzuteilen, und Albus verstummte wieder. Seine Hände wollten ihre Finger nicht loslassen, die sich so dünn und zerbrechlich anfühlten..... Die Hände einer Frau, die es geschafft hatte, das Herz des Schulleiters von Hogwarts so vollständig, so hoffnungslos für sich einzunehmen...

Nichts hatte daran etwas ändern können.

Ihre Hände fest in den seinen haltend schloss er einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an das, was sie einst gesagt hatte, an diesem Dezemberabend....

__

"....ich konnte nicht kommen, Albus, ich wollte es nicht. Du hast mich gefragt, was schwerer für mich wiegt, meine Verantwortung oder meine Liebe...und ich kann dir nur diese eine Antwort geben...es tut mir leid..." 

Er hatte sie in seinem Arm gehalten und sie hatten im Licht seines Kaminfeuers getanzt, es war der Abschied von seinen Hoffnungen gewesen.... Lange, nachdem sie gegangen war, hatte er alleine vor dem Feuer gesessen und versucht zu begreifen, was die kommenden Jahre für sie beide bereit halten würden. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass die Bitterkeit niemals sein Handeln bestimmen würde, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie ihm wehgetan hatte, und an diesen Vorsatz hatte er sich bis zum heutigen Tage gehalten...bis jetzt.. Doch als er nun in diese noch immer wunderschönen Augen schaute, als ihm die grauen Strähnen in ihrem Haar auffielen, und die scharfen Falten um ihren Mund, rührte sich etwas Vergessengeglaubtes in ihm... Er seufzte tief. 

"Woran denken Sie, Albus?" fragte Minerva, die aus ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt aufzutauchen schien, plötzlich. Sie schien die Tatsache, dass er noch immer ihre Hand hielt, völlig vergessen zu haben.

Albus zögerte kurz und strich mit den Fingern bedächtig über seinen silberweißen Bart. 

"Ich habe mich daran erinnert, was Sie mir damals gesagt haben, Minerva. Vor sechzehn Jahren...." sagte er dann offen. Sie starrte ihn an. 

"Albus, Sie sagen es. Es sind sechzehn Jahre, das ist eine lange Zeit, und wir sollten diese alten Geschichten wirklich ruhen lassen, meinen Sie nicht auch?" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, noch bevor sie über ihre Worte nachgedacht hatte. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und strich sich sichtlich nervös einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen glitzerten unruhig. 

Albus lehnte sich zurück. Seine hellen Augen hatten einen müden und traurigen Ausdruck angenommen. "Vielleicht nicht, Minerva. Vielleicht nicht..." flüsterte er.

"Albus, bitte." Ihre Stimme klang flehend. "Ich weiß nicht, ob -"

RUMMS!!

Ein dumpfes Poltern ließ die beiden von ihren Sitzen aufspringen. Offenkundig war das Geräusch aus einem der Schränke neben ihnen gekommen. "Was zum -" begann Minerva, doch im gleichen Augenblick kam Dobby herangeschossen, die runden Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen. 

" Prof- Prof- Professorin muss sich nicht erschrecken!" quiekte er und tänzelte aufgeregt zwischen Schrank und Tisch hin und her. "Das Geräusch ist nur..ist nur..." Einen Moment legte er seine runzlige Stirn in Falten und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. "Das ist nur ein Irrwicht!" piepste er dann, erleichtert, eine so offensichtliche Lösung gefunden zu haben. "Ja, Miss, ein Irrwicht, den Dobby letzte Woche in der Küche gefunden hat!" 

Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore wechselten einen Blick. 

"Ein Irrwicht..hmm.." brummte die Lehrerin. "Höchst sonderbar, Dobby. Normalerweise machen Irrwichte einen ziemlichen Radau. Da stimmt doch was nicht." 

"Doch, doch doch!" rief Dobby, der langsam in Panik geriet. "Dieser hier ist ein besonders ruhiger Irrwicht, Miss muss Dobby glauben. Deswegen hat Dobby ihm erlaubt, in diesen Schrank einzuziehen..Dobby hat dem Irrwicht gesagt, wenn er schön brav ist, kann er dort bleiben." 

"Also, Dobby, das ist doch wirklich..." Minerva holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Schrank. Doch im gleichen Moment hüstelte Dumbledore hinter vorgehaltener Hand. 

"Lassen Sie es gut sein, Minerva." sagte er milde. "Auch sogenannte Irrwichte haben ein Recht auf Schlaf, finden Sie nicht auch?" Er zwinkerte Dobby zu, dessen spitze Ohren nervös flatterten. "Ganz recht, Sir!" piepste er und verbeugte sich tief. "Sir ist sehr gnädig, Sir!" 

"Schon gut...Ich schlage vor, verehrte Kollegin, dass wir beide uns auch allmählich auf den Weg zurück machen. Es ist sehr spät.." Dumbledores Tonfall klang geschäftsmäßig. Minerva, die unschlüssig dagestanden hatte, schnaubte. 

"Jammerschade." erwiderte sie bissig. " Ich wäre geneigt zu sagen, dass in diesem Schrank ein sehr MENSCHLICHER Irrwicht steckt, womöglich einer aus Slytherin." Sie seufzte. "Was für eine Gelegenheit, Punkte abzuziehen..." 

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten. 

"Besser für Sie, wenn wir annehmen, es handelt sich um einen Irrwicht, als in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, einen Ihrer EIGENEN Schüler zu bestrafen. Und das so kurz vor Weihnachten..." Er gluckste. "Nein, nein, wir sollten darauf vertrauen, dass alle Schüler sich dort befinden, wo sie jetzt sein sollten, nämlich in ihren Betten. Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie ein Stück zurück... "

**

Kaum hatten Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall die Küche verlassen, als die Schranktüren aufflogen und eine höchst aufgelöst wirkende Hermine - mit strubbeligem Haar und über und über mit Mehl bestäubt - herausstolperte. "Tut mir leid, Dobby.." schnaufte sie und begann sich ihren Morgenmantel abzuklopfen. "Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber ich musste ganz plötzlich heftig niesen und bin mit der Stirn gegen eine der Türhälften geknallt. Gottseidank ist sie nicht aufgeflogen.." Hermine stieß einen weiteren Nieser aus. "Verdabbdes Behl!."schniefte sie.

"Miss muss jetzt ganz schnell ins Bett gehen, bevor sie Ärger bekommt!" rief Dobby, der neben ihr her hüpfte. "Meister Dumbledore hat recht, es ist spät, und Miss will doch morgen ihr Frühstück nicht versäumen?" 

"Niemals." lachte Hermine, die sich langsam zu entspannen begann. "Wo ich doch weiß, mit wie viel Liebe ihr das Essen zubereitet." 

Liebe.... es gab eine Menge, worüber sie nachdenken musste....

Hermine wandte sich an Dobby, der angesichts ihrer Worte sehr geschmeichelt aussah. 

"Danke für deine Hilfe!" sagte sie leise. " Nicht nur dafür...", sie zeigte auf den Schrank,"...sondern auch für..du weißt schon..." 

Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, nieste herzhaft, und verließ dann die Küche. 

***

Sie gingen schweigend den langen Weg von der Küche zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors. Minerva warf hin und wieder einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Albus, der völlig abwesend zu sein schien. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, das dies kein gutes Zeichen war. Sie versuchte die ungute Ahnung zu verdrängen, dass sie im Grunde genau wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging, und suchte nach einem unbefangenen Thema, doch es fiel ihr nichts ein. Albus Wortkargheit ließ die Stille, die in den verlassenen Korridoren herrschte, fast ohrenbetäubend werden. Schließlich hatten sie die Tür zu ihrem Raum erreicht und blieben stehen. Noch immer sagte der Schulleiter kein Wort. 

"Nun, wir sehen uns dann ja morgen früh -" sagte Minerva unbehaglich und streckte die Hand nach dem eisernen Türknauf aus. Doch Albus trat plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Im matten Licht der Fackeln funkelte seine halbmondförmige Brille und verbarg den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Minerva war nicht gerade klein, und dennoch überragte er sie um mindestens einen halben Kopf. Doch war dies der Grund, warum sie unwillkürlich zurückwich..? Die Konturen ihrer Umgebung schienen plötzlich an Schärfe zu verlieren..

"Albus -" sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. "Ich hoffe, Sie denken nicht...Sie können nicht..." "Was kann ich nicht?" flüsterte er und trat noch dichter an sie heran. Minerva spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. Er stand vielleicht eine Handlänge weit von ihr entfernt, und sie vermeinte, die Wärme zu spüren, die von Albus Körper ausging....doch wie konnte dies sein.... Sie schluckte. 

Er war ihr nah..so nah...

"Minerva, ich muss Sie um Verzeihung bitten für das, was ich jetzt tun werde", sagte Albus ruhig,"doch ich würde es bis zum Ende meines Lebens bedauern, wenn ich es nicht täte..."Er brach ab. Minerva hatte keine Zeit, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn Albus trat an sie heran, legte seine Finger sanft unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. 

"Nein...Albus..machen Sie es nicht kaputt.." wisperte sie und wich zurück. Doch seine Hand war um ihre Taille geglitten, und er zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt an sich. Sie spürte die seidigen Strähnen seines Bartes, als er den Kopf neigte und seine Lippen auf ihren Mund presste. 

Es waren die fragilen Lippen eines alten Mannes, es war der Mund eines leidenschaftlichen Liebhabers, es war auch die vertraute Berührung eines sehr alten Freundes.... 

.....es war alles gleichzeitig: verwirrend, intensiv und aus einem tiefen Verlangen geboren, das sie überwältigte und gleichzeitig erschreckte. Ein leiser Laut entfloh ihrem Mund, als sie den Druck seiner Lippen erwiderte. Sie hob ihren Arm und vergrub ihre Hand in seinem langen, dichten Haar.... Albus zog sie noch enger an seinen Körper - sein Mund löste sich keine Sekunde von ihren Lippen - und sie spürte, wie ihre Knie nachgaben. Es waren zu viele Empfindungen auf einmal für sie. Für ihren Körper, der vergessen hatte, was es bedeutete, von einem anderen Menschen auf diese Weise berührt zu werden. Sie spürte seinen dünnen, kräftigen Körper, verborgen unter dem Stoff seines schimmernden Umhanges, vernahm den angenehmen Geruch von Tee und Kräutern, der von ihm ausging. 

Seine Hände...was tat er mit seinen Händen....

Sie drohte die Kontrolle zu verlieren..... Ihr Körper gehorchte nur diesem schrecklichen Begehren, dem Verlangen, sich in seiner Umarmung ganz und gar fallen zu lassen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen..

Sie schnappte nach Luft und riss sich von ihm los. "Nicht..." keuchte sie. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren hektischen Atemzügen. "Nicht..." wiederholte sie etwas leiser und wich einige Schritte zurück. Ihre dunklen Augen wirkten groß, wie die eines unsicheren Mädchens, das sich zum ersten Mal mit der Urgewalt der ersten Liebe konfrontiert sah. Sie drehte sich um und tastete nach dem Türknauf , ohne Albus eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Ihre zitternden Finger rutschten zuerst von dem kühlen Metall ab, doch beim zweiten Versuch gelang es ihr, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie schlüpfte hastig in ihren Raum, ließ die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich, noch immer heftig atmend, gegen die kalte Steinwand. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit....

Zuerst war kein Laut zu hören.... 

Doch dann vernahm Minerva das Geräusch von einsamen Fußschritten, die sich von ihrer Zimmertür entfernten, dann leiser wurden und schließlich ganz verhallt waren. 

Sie war allein.

Tbc.....


	11. Liebe ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert

Tjaaa, also, als erstes muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass es diesmal wirklich so lange gedauert hat! Ich hatte eine Schreibblockade massivster Art, zwischenzeitlich wollte ich die Tastatur wirklich in die Ecke feuern und nie wieder was schreiben. Na ja, meine Melodramatik.. *gg* Aber jedenfalls ein fettes Danke schön an alle, die mir bisher die Treue gehalten haben!! Ihr seid großartig! Und ohne eure tollen Reviews wäre ich bestimmt nicht weiter gekommen, wenn gleich mir immer noch viel daran liegt, dass Schicksal von Albus und Minerva zu erfüllen... Auch wenn ihr sicher gemerkt habt, dass ich Hermine ein ähnlich großes Gewicht gebe. Dachte mir, es wäre schön zu verfolgen, wie sich ein alter und ein junger Mensch parallel mit der Liebe auseinandersetzen. Und nicht immer endet alles gut...woahaha.! Kleiner Scherz... oder doch nicht? Aber vor einigen Tagen ist mir plötzlich ein angemessenes letztes Kapitel für Minerva in den Sinn gekommen .. ja- ha- ha... Das steht! 

So, zu den Wahnsinnsreviews vom letzten Kapitel:

****

Sternchen: Sorry, wirklich, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen mit dem nächsten Kapitel! War echt zu beschäftigt mit dem Lesen deiner Geschichte ..*LoL* Und- juhu - es wird eine Fortsetzung dieser Wahnsinnsstory geben! 

****

Kaori: Dein Review hat mich ganz gerührt, wirklich! Vielen Dank dafür, bei so viel Lob muß ich mich ganz schön anstrengen, um dem auch in Zukunft zu entsprechen! Ob es ein Happy End gibt? *gg* Naja, für mindestens eine Person schon.... *fg*

****

Max 88: Für dich gilt das gleiche wie für Kaori! Vielen Dank für das dicke Kompliment!Nach dem Lesen der Reviews war ich wirklich am Schweben.. .*gg* Übrigens ist das Pairing Minerva/ Albus gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, denn in der englischen Sektion wimmelt es geradezu von solchen Stories, wie ich neulich entdeckt habe. Und einige davon sind der meinigen nicht unähnlich *grummel* .

****

Ich bin immer noch nicht registriert: *freu* Es ist schön, dass meine Geschichte eine solche Wirkung auf dich hat. Auf mich übrigens auch, während ich sie schreibe. *ggg* Ich kann es kaum abwarten, die nächste Liebesszene mit Minnie und Albus zu schreiben, auch wenn dies noch zwei Kapitel dauert...es sei denn, ich krieg wieder ne Blockade...

****

Ciriana: *macht langes Gesicht* Das habe ich jetzt davon, weil mit dem Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe..*heul* Dein toller Bienenstich (ich liebe Bienenstich!) ist von anderen weggefuttert worden...aber vielen Dank, ich werde versuchen, mich durch das Schreiben der nächsten Kapitel deinem Kuchen wieder würdig zu erweisen. *gg*

****

Ho(o)ny: Also, jetzt bin ich verdattert! Woher hast du denn gehört, dass Albus sterben wird? Merkwürdig, saß ich mal völlig blau am Computer, wir haben gechattet, obwohl wir uns nicht kennen, und ich habe dir davon erzählt, ohne mich daran zu erinnern? *gggggg* Wird er also sterben? Ihr werdet sehen.... Jedenfalls auch an dich ein dickes Dankeschön für das Review!

****

Haha, Huhu und **Pati: **Danke!! *smile* Ich freue mich, dass ihr auch über die Story gestolpert seid und sie euch gefällt! Tja, also, soll es die Lehrerschaft erfahren? Warum eigentlich nicht....aber im Augenblick sind die beiden ja nicht zusammen, also kann nur spekuliert werden., oder?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit verwandten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling. 

****

Kapitel 10 - Liebe ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert

"Lavender hat mir erzählt, dass dein Bett heute morgen voller Mehl gewesen sein soll. Stimmt das?" fragte Ginny, die beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen neben Hermine am Tisch saß.Sie betrachte das ältere Mädchen forschend, denn ihr waren die dunklen Ringe unter Hermines Augen nicht entgangen. "Stimmt es, was Lavender sagt?" fragte sie etwas drängender, als Hermine, die sehr mit ihrer Hafergrütze beschäftigt schien, keine Antwort darauf gab. 

Über ihnen wölbte sich eine graue, wolkenverhangene Decke, die dem Wetter draußen entsprach. Offenbar würde es bald weiteren Schnee geben.... Zwar hatte sich der Sturm der letzten Nacht etwas gelegt, doch dunkle Wolken ballten sich über dem Verbotenen Wald und den dahinterliegenden Hügeln - ein sicheres Zeichen, dass das schlechte Wetter anhalten würde. Harry und Ron hatten sich an diesem Morgen zu den beiden Mädchen gesellt - Ron offenbar mit der Absicht, sich mit Hermine wieder auszusöhnen - und warfen ihrer Freundin nun ebenfalls interessierte Blicke zu. 

"Mehl?" wandte sich Harry mit belustigter Miene an Hermine, die unbeirrt ihren Haferbrei löffelte. "Was hast du letzte Nacht getrieben, wenn ich fragen darf? Oder hat Peeves dir einen Streich gespielt?" 

"Also bitte!" schnappte Hermine und sah endlich von ihrem Essen auf. "Selbst Peeves weiß genau, dass er sich nicht in den Mädchenschlafräumen aufhalten soll. Die Benimmregeln für Geister wurden bereits vor 879 Jahren in einem schriftlichen Kodex festgelegt, das könnt ihr nachlesen und zwar in -"

"Der Geschichte von Hogwarts?" schlug Ron mit einer Unschuldsmiene vor. Harry hüstelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während Ginny sich schnell einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund schob, um das Kichern zu verbergen. "Komm schon Hermine, erzähl uns, was passiert ist. Ich sehe es dir doch an deiner mehlbestäubten Nasenspitze an." neckte Ron sie. Hermine rieb sich müde ihr blasses Gesicht und lächelte schwach. Sie war erleichtert, dass Ron wieder mit ihr sprach, deshalb fiel es ihr nicht sonderlich schwer, eine weitere scharfe Bemerkung herunterzuschlucken. 

"Ich bin letzte Nacht in die Küche gegangen, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte." sagte sie offen. "Ich habe mich eine Weile mit Dobby unterhalten..." Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Hermine Ginny, die gespannt die Ohren zu spitzen schien, " Unglücklicherweise sind Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht, und ich musste mich verstecken. Dobby fiel leider nichts Besseres ein, als mich im Schrank mit den Mehlsäcken unterzubringen...." 

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie diese Geschichte ohne Gewissensbisse zum Besten geben konnte. Abgesehen von Ginny, um deren Mund ein wissendes Lächeln zu spielen schien, würde keiner von den anderen ahnen, aus welchen Gründen sie tatsächlich in die Küche hinuntergegangen war. 

Harry und Ron machten große Augen. " Zwischen Mehlsäcken?" Rons Stimme klang behutsam, als ob er ihrer Geschichte keinen rechten Glauben schenken wollte "Na ja..... Und die beiden haben dich nicht erwischt?" "Nein." sagte Hermine knapp. "Dobby hat meine Haut gerettet...na ja, allerdings unter Dumbledores gütiger Mithilfe."setzte sie hinzu. "Ich denke, er hat mal wieder die ganze Situation durchschaut, so blöd ist er ja nicht." Rons sommersprossiges Gesicht hatte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen. "So, und konntest du die beiden belauschen?" fragte er lauernd. "Haben sie vielleicht über Snapes Rauswurf diskutiert? "Snapes Raus-? Ach, Ron, wirklich! Glaubst du, ich hätte in dem dunklen Schrank viel mit anhören können?" 

Hermine wunderte sich, wie leicht ihr diese Lüge über die Lippen kam. Sie saß hier, umgeben von ihren Freunden, und stritt sich bereits wieder freundschaftlich mit Ron, doch ihre Gedanken waren meilenweit weg. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinüber.Professor McGonagall saß auf ihrem Platz neben dem Schulleiter und war vollkommen in ihr Frühstück vertieft. Abgesehen von einer leichten Blässe, die darauf zu schließen schien, dass sie wenig geschlafen hatte, hatte die Hauslehrerin wie gewöhnlich einen verschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem hageren Gesicht. Nichts schien übriggeblieben zu sein von jener Frau, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht belauscht hatte. Dort unten in der Küche hatte ihre gewöhnlich so strenge und brüske Lehrerin eine Spur von Wärme gezeigt, eine Weichheit, die Hermine seltsam berührt hatte. Sie konnte es kaum mit den seltenen Gelegenheiten vergleichen, an denen Professor McGonagall ihre steife Verhaltensweise abgelegt und Emotionen offen zur Schau gestellt hatte - wie bei den Quidditchspielen der Gryffindors, oder - Hermine erinnerte sich an das zweite und das fünfte Schuljahr- wenn Hogwarts sich in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand und das Leben von Schülern oder Lehrern auf dem Spiel stand. Doch das, was sie wenige Stunden zuvor gesehen hatte, passte nicht in das Bild, welches sie sich von Professor McGonagall gemacht hatte. 

Es war nicht die Lehrerin, auch nicht die stellvertretende Schulleiterin oder ein Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix - es war eine alternde Frau gewesen, die sie gesehen hatte -ein Mensch, der zugleich stark und zerbrechlich war, auf eine anrührende Weise gefühlvoll und widerspenstig, bestimmt und doch von einem Widerspruch, der Hermine verwirrte. Sie hatte ein zutiefst privates Gespräch zwischen ihr und Professor Dumbledore mit angehört, und es lag für sie auf der Hand, warum Professor McGonagall ihren sonst so geschäftsmäßigen, zuweilen ruppigen Tonfall aufgegeben hatte- ein Gespräch unter zwei Menschen, die sich offenbar sehr gut kannten - doch dennoch... 

`Wie er sie angesehen hat...´ dachte Hermine, und ihr Blick fiel auf Albus Dumbledore, der neben der Lehrerin saß und sich ganz seinem Frühstück widmete. Mehr denn je hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich in etwas einmischte, das sie nicht im Geringsten anging. Sie vermochte nicht in genaue Worte zu fassen, wie sie die Situation des vorigen Abends einschätzte, doch sie hatte den vagen Eindruck, dass es um etwas gegangen war, das tiefste menschliche Bindungen betraf, etwas Verborgenes...möglicherweise um etwas, das Wunden aufreißen konnte... Vielleicht um...

`Liebe...´ schoß es Hermine durch den Kopf. War dies der angemessene Ausdruck, nachdem sie suchte? Es war nichts als eine Mutmaßung, sie wusste es, sie hatte keine Beweise, und genaugenommen kannte sie keinen der beiden auch nur annähernd gut genug, um sich ein Urteil leisten zu können... `Ich werde Ginny nichts erzählen.´ dachte Hermine und rieb sich nachdenklich ihre Fingerknöchel. `Niemals. Es reicht, wenn ich ihr sage, dass Dobby mitmacht. Aber nicht den Rest , nicht alles - "

Sie schreckt aus ihren Gedanken auf, als die anderen sich beinah gleichzeitig lachend und schwatzend vom Tisch erhoben - offenbar war das Frühstück beendet, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Hermine wollte aufstehen und sich Harry und Ginny anschließen, als ihr Blick auf Ron fiel, der ebenfalls sitzen geblieben war. Seine blauen Augen waren direkt auf sie gerichtet, und Hermine ahnte plötzlich, dass er sie während der letzten Minuten beobachtet hatte. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine kleine Falte gebildet und gab seinem schmalen Gesicht einen ungewöhnlich ernsthaften Ausdruck. Hermine spürte zu ihrem Ärger, dass ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Sie beugte sich vor und strich sich das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. 

"Kommst du auch?" fragte sie kurz angebunden, griff nach der Schultasche und stand auf. "Oder wartest du schon auf das Mittagessen?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung gab Ron keine schnippische Antwort - scheinbar war er ebenso wie sie darauf bedacht, den frisch gewonnen Frieden zwischen ihnen nicht gleich wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen - sondern lächelte halb. Hermine ertappte sich plötzlich bei dem Wunsch, dass es bei einem bissigen Kommentar belassen hätte. Etwas, worauf sie in der gewohnten Weise reagieren konnte, etwas, das weniger verwirrend gewesen wäre als dieses scheue Grinsen...

Nicht zum ersten Mal musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie bei weitem nicht alles, was sie je lernen würde, in Büchern finden konnte. Es war vermutlich nutzlos, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und Madam Pince nach einer Lektüre zu fragen, die ihr dabei helfen konnte, unerwartet auftretende Komplikationen in der Freundschaft zwischen Jungen und Mädchen zu enträtseln, wie beispielsweise das Lächeln, welches noch immer auf Rons Lippen lag, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und sie zusammen zum Ausgang der großen Halle gingen. Schließlich drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um. 

"Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Ron?" 

"Was?" 

"Dieses Mona - Lisa Lächeln ablegen, wenn es geht." 

"Was?"

"Schon gut....." Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten. 

***

Ein anstrengender Schulmorgen erwartete die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor. Nach einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mussten Harry, Ron, Hermine und einige wenige andere Mitschüler aus ihrem Haus, die es in die Zaubertränkekurse für ihre UTZs im nächsten Jahr geschafft hatten, hinunter in die Kerker. "Ich kann es im Grunde immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir in diese Klasse gekommen sind." sagte Ron, während sie die steilen Stufen zu Snapes Unterrichtsraum hinunterstiegen. "Ich meine, erinnert ihr euch noch an Snapes Gesicht in der ersten Stunde nach den Sommerferien? Ich denke, er hatte ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass zumindest ich und Harry mit Pauken und Trompeten durch die Prüfungen gefallen sind..." 

Harry verzog das Gesicht in grimmiger Befriedigung. " Was auch passiert wäre, hätte er sie persönlich abgenommen. Vermutlich hat es ihm gewaltig gestunken, untätig daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, und das ein weiteres Mal bei den Nachprüfungen... die ganze Büffelei hat sich alleine schon deswegen gelohnt, um hinterher sein Gesicht zu sehen.." 

Rons Lippen kräuselten sich geringschätzig. "Nicht, dass ich sonderlich darauf erpicht bin, ihn noch weitere zwei Jahre zu ertragen, aber wenn wir beide wirklich Auroren werden wollen, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zur Abwechslung mal etwas Grips zu zeigen" Er blickte Hermine von der Seite an.

"Warum DU dich entschlossen hast, Zaubertränke weiterzumachen, brauch ich wohl nicht zu fragen, hm?" sagte er und knuffte sie sanft. "Immer auf neues Wissen aus, unsere liebe Hermine." "Was ist los?" Hermine sah Ron mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihm sagte, dass sie nicht zugehört hatte. Ron seufzte. "Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass du sehr müde sein musst, nachdem du dich die halbe Nacht in der Küche herumgetrieben hast, aber ich..." Er musterte sie auf die gleiche nachdenkliche Weise wie an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle. 

"Weißt du, ich habe den Eindruck, irgendwas geht in deinem Kopf vor." Er lächelte schief. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass es mit deiner Müdigkeit zu tun hat. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Sie hatten den Absatz der Treppe erreicht und standen vor der Tür zu Snapes Klassenraum, die bereits geöffnet worden war. Durch die Tür war das gedämpfte Murmeln der anderen Schüler zu hören.

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Ron um. 

"Gegenfrage: Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?" fragte sie abrupt. 

Rons Augen weiteten sich. Die Frage traf ihn unerwartet, und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien sie beinah genauso überrascht von sich selbst wie er. Ron öffnete seinen Mund, setzte zum Sprechen an - und presste dann seine Lippen zusammen. 

"Machst du dir Sorgen um mich, Ron?" wiederholte sie ein wenig ungeduldig. 

"I-ich...ich...?" 

"Ja, ich meine dich, Ron. Seit wann bist du so daran interessiert, was mich beschäftigt?" 

Ron trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Harry, der neben ihm stand, ließ seinen Blick von Ron zu Hermine schweifen. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. "Vielleicht könntet ihr das Gespräch später fortsetzen..." schlug er schließlich vor und spähte hinüber zum Kerker. 

"Und wenn es so wäre, ist das denn wichtig?" fragte Ron - ohne auf Harry zu achten - wobei er es vermied, Hermine anzusehen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem unbeholfenen Grinsen - er hatte seinen Blick auf die Schultasche geheftet, und einzelne Strähnen seines roten Haares fielen ihm in die Augen. Er vermittelte vage den Eindruck eines Jungen, der gerade beim Stibitzen eines Kuchens ertappt worden und in große Erklärungsnot gekommen war, was bei seiner Körpergröße sehr merkwürdig aussah. Dieses Mal war es Hermine, die sichtlich Mühe hatte, eine Antwort zu finden. Im Grunde wusste sie genauso wenig wie Ron, warum sie ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. War es denn wichtig? 

"Ich...also, ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte sie dann mit unsicherer Stimme. Ron hob den Kopf, und sie sah seine Augen. Ein oder zwei Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. 

"Wahnsinn.." murmelte sie dann, trat einen Schritt näher und blinzelte, als hätte sie soeben eine verblüffende Entdeckung gemacht. "Ich meine...ich.... "

Ron musterte sie aufmerksam. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Oder bewunderst du nur meine schönen blauen Augen?" fragte er mit einem Anflug von Spott. 

"Quatsch.." sagte sie leise, und plötzlich lag ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich bin ok." Und dies stimmte. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen und hatte einem seltsamen Gefühl der Aufgekratztheit Platz gemacht. Hermine machte eine Pause. "Ich finde es ...nicht schlecht, dass du dir Gedanken um mich machst..."

Rons Wangen röteten sich, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand. "Na so was, du gibst etwas auf die Meinung des tumben Ron Weasley?" In seiner Stimme lag nun eine unbestimmte Kühlheit.. 

Hermine gab keine Antwort darauf. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war.

Bestimmte Veränderungen im Leben eines Menschen kamen mit der Urgewalt eines Sturmes, spürbar, unüberhörbar, doch manchmal....Manchmal konnte etwas so unmerklich, so still geschehen, vielleicht im Bruchteil einer flüchtigen Sekunde, dass die meisten Menschen sich dessen nicht bewusst waren. Innerhalb der letzten paar Minuten HATTE sich etwas verändert Hermine wusste es noch nicht, doch das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas anders war, verstörte sie. Es war, als ob ein Teil ihres normalen Alltages sich verschoben hatte und nie wieder an seinen alten Platz zurückkehren würde. 

Harry hatte seine beiden Freunde stumm beobachtet. Ron und Hermine standen sich gegenüber, beide mit ihren vollgepackten Schultaschen in den Armen, und Hermines Blick war unverwandt auf Ron gerichtet. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er gedanklich analysierte, was sich seinem Gesichtsfeld darbot. 

Keiner von ihnen hatte die Schritte gehört, die vom Unterrichtsraum her auf sie zugeeilt kamen. Doch bereits im nächsten Augenblick baute sich ein sichtlich erboster Snape vor ihnen auf. " Es tut mit leid, Euch sagen zu müssen, dass ich es nicht schätze, wenn Schüler vor meiner Tür herumlungern, anstatt endlich am Unterricht teilzunehmen!" schnauzte er sie an , und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten bedrohlich. "Wegen Euch fangen wir zu spät an! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt Marsch!" Harry warf dem Lehrer einen zunächst verdrießlichen, dann irritierten Blick zu, während Ron und Hermine zu sich zu kommen schienen. Harry versetzte Ron einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Also los jetzt." sagte er und musste sich - trotz der gerade verlorenen Hauspunkte- ein Lachen verkneifen. 

Der Grund seiner Erheiterung lag nicht nur in dem seltsamen Verhalten seiner beiden engsten Freunde begründet, sondern auch an Snape selbst, dessen Nase aus irgendeinem Grund bläulich - rot angelaufen war und den Eindruck vermittelte, als ob er versehentlich gegen eine Wand geprallt oder etwas ähnliches in dieser Art geschehen war. Hermines Wangen hatten sich pink verfärbt, und als sie alle drei endlich den Kerker betraten, murmelte sie etwas Undeutliches, das Harry und Ron nicht verstanden. Ohne Ron eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, huschte sie vor den beiden in die letzte Reihe, packte ihre Schultasche aus und lauschte Snapes Instruktionen mit einer solchen Hingabe, dass Harry, der sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte, ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken konnte. 

"Es ist bald Weihnachten, Hermine, entspann dich ein bisschen." 

Snape schien sich an diesem Morgen keineswegs Harrys leise geäußerter Meinung über das Fest der Liebe anzuschließen. Gereizt wie er war - und dies mochte auch daran liegen, dass die Schüler fortwährend seine Nase anstarrten - ließ er die Klasse einen besonders schwierigen Trank gegen Schläfrigkeit brauen und gab ihnen am Ende soviel Hausaufgaben auf, dass Dean Thomas lautstark fluchte und Snape unter dem schadenfrohen Gekicher der Slytherins Gryffindor weitere 20 Punkte abzog. Hermine hatte von all dem wenig mitbekommen. Sie brachte das Fläschchen mit dem fertiggestellten Trank am Ende der Stunde nach vorne, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ dann den Kerker im Eiltempo, ohne ihre Umgebung im mindesten zu beachten. "Hermine!" rief Harry ihr nach. "Hermine, warte doch!" Doch sie war bereits verschwunden. 

***

Während des Mittagessens hatte es draußen angefangen zu schneien. 

Minerva McGonagall saß vor dem Kamin im Lehrerzimmer, wartete auf den Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichtes und starrte gedankenversunken in den milchiggrauen Himmel. Schneeflocken tanzten und wirbelten vor dem Fenster, wurden vom Wind hochgerissen, und sanken dann auf die Erde. Es war ein stilles Schauspiel, das sich endlos zu wiederholen schien... Der kürzeste Tag des Jahres lag vor ihnen, und nicht lange, dann würde die Dunkelheit hereinbrechen und die Schneeflocken wie weiße Funken flimmern lassen. Minerva erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Ungerufen stellte sich wieder die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht ein. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte mit einem Finger ihren Mund, dort, wo sie Albus Lippen verspürt hatte - erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.... Ihr Herz schlug langsam und schwer in ihrer Brust. `Dieser Schnee macht mich ganz verrückt...´ dachte sie und seufzte. `Verdammt! Es ist verwirrend, die Menschen können so schnell den Verstand verlieren ....aber vielleicht bin nur ich das... oder.. ´ 

Wie um das Stichwort zu geben, brachen Professor Sprout und Professor Vektor, die ganz in der Nähe am Tisch saßen und in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung vertieft waren, genau in diesem Moment in heftiges Gegiggel aus. Minerva starrte weiter in das Schneegestöber, doch die beiden anderen Frauen hatten sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen, und sie bekam einige Wortfetzen ihres Gespräches mit. 

".... Haben Sie sich schon entschieden, was Sie zum Ball tragen werden?"

"Nun, ich denke, das violette Kleid wird ganz angemessen sein. Und vielleicht einige Stechpalmzweige auf dem Hut... obwohl ich befürchte, dass sich die Farbe der Beeren mit dem Lila beißen könnte.."

" Filius hat mir den ersten Walzer des Abends angedroht..."

Unterdrücktes Lachen. 

" Das heißt, Sie werden einen Schemel als dritten Tanzpartner in Kauf nehmen müssen. Aber tanzen, das kann er schon, der gute Flitwick...."

" Wenn jemand auf dem Parkett zuhause ist, dann ist das noch immer Dumbledore, nicht wahr?" seufzte Professor Vektor. " Haben Sie ihm mal beim Tanzen zugesehen? Er ist phantastisch, sage ich Ihnen. Mit ihm fliegt man regelrecht über die Tanzfläche." 

Minerva wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ließ sich wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken. Die Müdigkeit , die sie den Morgen über verspürt hatte, nahm sie ganz und gar in Besitz. Sie blinzelte und blickte unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern in die lodernden Flammen. Erneut dachte sie an das, was geschehen war, dachte an den Ausdruck in Albus Augen, als er sie an sich gezogen und sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut gespürt hatte. Der bloße Gedanke an seine Berührung genügte, dass sich ihr Magen beunruhigend zusammenzog, und wütend biss Minerva sich auf die Lippe. Die Reaktion eines jungen Mädchens, einer Schülerin vielleicht, die zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben geküsst worden war... aber SIE? Im Grunde hätte dies nie geschehen sollen - sie hätte nichts fühlen sollen. Sein Verlangen hatte sie erschreckt, sie überwältigt.... 

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht hatte sie es an diesem Morgen tunlichst vermieden, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte ihr vor dem Frühstück mit freundlicher Stimme guten Morgen gewünscht, ganz so, als ob nichts geschehen war. Als ob es ihm nichts weiter bedeutet hatte. ´Vermutlich ist es besser so...´ dachte sie achselzuckend und ignorierte den Stich, den ihr diese Vorstellung versetzte. Wieder rissen die Stimmen der anderen Frauen sie aus ihrem Tagtraum. Minerva schien es, dass Albus Name erneut gefallen war und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um besser zuhören zu können, froh, dadurch alle anderen lästigen Gedanken zunächst verdrängen zu können. 

"...und wissen Sie, wobei ich unseren verehrten Schulleiter heute morgen ertappt habe? Er war allen Ernstes dabei, einen Mistelzweig über der Lehrerzimmertür zu befestigen..."

Professor Sprout lachte schallend. 

" Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Manchmal hat er diese verrückten Einfälle..."

" Das Beste kommt noch: Während Professor Dumbledore mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf der Welt neben mir stand, ist Severus den Gang entlanggekommen. Ich stand genau in der Tür, als er sich zu uns gesellte und Dumbledore ihn mit viel Bohai in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt hat. Wohl, um ihn daran zu hindern, das Zimmer zu betreten... nun ja..." Kurze Pause." Sie können sich vorstellen, wie er reagiert hat, als er nach oben geblickt hat. Ich konnte die Zahnrädchen in seinem Gehirn förmlich einrasten hören und einen Augenblick lang dachte ich, Severus würde den Mistelzweig herunterreißen und ihn umgehend in Dumbledores Mund stopfen...." 

"Und?" fragte Professor Sprout atemlos. 

"Natürlich hat es der Schulleiter mit seinem Charme schließlich geschafft, dass Severus seiner Pflicht nachkam... Er hat mich so schnell auf meine Wange küssen wollen, dass er mich völlig überrumpelt hat und mit seiner Nase gegen meine Stirn geknallt ist. Danach hat er den Mistelzweig sofort in Flammen gesetzt und dem Schulleiter sehr - ähm - behutsam dargelegt, was er im Allgemeinen von Weihnachten hält.. Ich frage mich, wo er diese ganzen üblen Wörter gelernt hat?... Und jetzt läuft er mit einer blau angelaufenen Nase herum. Natürlich hätte er sie ohne weiteres richten können, aber wahrscheinlich will er Dumbledore auf diese Weise daran erinnern, dass er von seinen Einfällen nichts hält.."

Die Blume auf Professor Sprouts Hut wippte hin und her, so heftig lachte sie nun. 

Minerva, die der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte, konnte sich ein widerwilliges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. `Mistelzweige - das sieht Albus mal wieder ähnlich..´ dachte sie und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Sie trat zu den anderen an den Tisch und griff nach ihrer Tasche. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit, meine Lieben!" sagte sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing und deren goldene Zeiger das Ende der Mittagspause verkündeten. 

Jetzt wandte sich Professor Sprout mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln an die ältere Lehrerin. "Nun, Minerva, haben SIE sich bereits entschieden, was Sie zum Weihnachtsball tragen wollen? Ganz gewiss doch nicht diesen - ähm- ungewöhnlichen Distelhut wie bereits vor zwei Jahren? Es wird gemunkelt, dass sich Professor Dumbledore damals - nach dem Tanz mit Ihnen - darüber beschwert hat, dass seine Wange ganz zerkratzt gewesen sei ..ach ja, und er sagte irgendetwas von einem verhedderten Bart.... Wie gesagt, es ist nur ein Gerücht!" setzte sie hastig hinzu, als sie Minervas zornigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. " Aber wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf: Verwenden Sie diesmal vielleicht besser Rosen, die kratzen auch, sind aber wenigstens schön anzusehen! Vielleicht vergraulen sie damit den Schulleiter diesmal nicht... " Professor Sprout brach wieder in mädchenhaftes Gelächter aus. Minerva starrte ihre Kollegin einen Moment wortlos an, sah die Blume auf dem Spitzhut der Kräuterkundelehrerin, die bekräftigend zu nicken schien. Dann wandte sie sich mit brennenden Wangen ab, stapfte aus dem Lehrerzimmer und ließ die Tür krachend hinter sich zufallen. 

An diesem Nachmittag herrschte unter den Schülerinnen und Schülern der dritten und fünften Klasse, die Unterricht in Verwandlung hatten, Verwunderung über die miserable Laune, in der sich die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors befand. Das ungläubige Entsetzen, welches über die - für diese Zeit des Jahres - unverhältnismäßig große Menge an Hausaufgaben geäußert wurde, hatte zur Folge, dass Minerva ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken soviel Punkte abzog wie sie es kaum einmal getan hatte. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass mehrere Schüler nach dem Ende des Unterrichtes die Lehrerin mit leisen und keineswegs schmeichelhaften Ausdrücken bedachten.

***

Nachdem die letzten Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, ließ sich Minerva auf den Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult sinken, nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich müde über ihre Stirn, hinter welcher sich ein pochender Schmerz ausgebreitet hatte. Es war mit einem Schlag still geworden, und nur in der Ferne konnte sie das Fußgetrappel unzähliger Schüler vernehmen, die aus den Klassen strömten und die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle liefen - es war beinah Zeit für das Abendessen. Sie konnte gedämpftes Lachen und Reden hören, das sich immer weiter in der Ferne verlor.

Normalerweise liebte Minerva diese Zeit des Tages- wenn die Konzentration und Anspannung der Unterrichtsstunden allmählich von ihr abfielen, wenn die stillen Korridore und Hallen zum Leben erwachten und Hogwarts ausgelassen in die Atmosphäre des Abends trudelte. Doch an diesem Nachmittag sehnte sie sich ausschließlich nach der einsamen Behaglichkeit ihres Raumes. Sie erhob sich schließlich und begann die Hausaufgaben der vorletzten Stunde, die sie eingesammelt hatte, in ihre Tasche zu packen. Draußen war längst die Dämmerung angebrochen, und das schwindende Tageslicht verschmolz mit dem der Fackeln an den Wänden zu einem diffusen Licht- und Schattenspiel. Sie starrte zum Fenster hinaus, in die undurchdringliche Wolkendecke, hinter der in diesem Augenblick ein weiter Kosmos von Sternen funkeln und glimmern musste. Es war eine tröstliche Vorstellung von Beständigkeit zwischen all den Dingen, die kamen und wieder vergingen und sie an ihrem Platz in der Welt verloren zurückließen....

Doch sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. 

" Minerva."

Sie drehte sich um und starrte dorthin, von wo sie die tiefe, ein wenig brüchige Stimme vernommen hatte. Ihr Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Sprung, als Albus bedächtig auf das Pult zukam, neben dem sie noch immer stand. Er trug einen dunkelroten Umhang, auf welchem die Gestalten von Drachen aufgestickt waren, die - wie die seidigen Strähnen seines langen Haares - im matten Licht golden schimmerten. Minerva straffte ihren Körper und wandte sich hastig den wenigen Papieren zu, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen, um sie in ihrem Beutel zu verstauen. 

"Guten Abend, Albus." sagte sie in gleichgültigem Tonfall, während sie mit ihren Finger die Pergamente durchzählte, ohne zu wissen, warum sie dies tat. "Sie haben es schon wieder geschafft, mich in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen mit ihrer Anschleicherei. Eine abscheuliche Angewohnheit, finden Sie nicht?." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und obgleich Minerva ihm nicht ins Gesicht blickte wusste sie sehr gut, dass er seine Augenbraue hochzog. 

"Anschleicherei?" Seine Stimme klang belustigt. "Verzeihen Sie mir, ich war mir dessen nicht bewusst. Ich wollte Sie keineswegs erschrecken, das wissen Sie doch." Dumbledore trat auf sie zu, und Minerva spürte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. 

` Und wie Sie mich erschreckt haben, in jeder Hinsicht... ´dachte sie, während sie versuchte, sich auf die Papierbögen in ihrer Hand zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Finger zitterten leicht, und es fiel ihr schwer, nicht an die vergangene Nacht zu denken.. Er stand keinen Meter von ihr entfernt...

"Was gibt es so Dringendes, dass Sie mich aufsuchen?" fragte sie nicht sonderlich freundlich, wandte dann den Kopf zu ihm um und blickte halb in seine Augen. "Es ist doch nicht irgendwas geschehen - etwas Schlimmes?" 

"Muss ich denn immer einen Grund haben, um Sie zu sehen, Minerva?" erwiderte Albus, trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, und stand nun so dicht bei ihr, dass sie wieder glaubte, die Wärme zu spüren, die von ihm ausging. Wie konnte dies sein... Minerva spürte einen plötzlichen Anflug von Ärger. Der vergangene Morgen hatte bewiesen, dass das, was geschehen war, nichts bedeutet hatte. Er war so beiläufig zur Tagesordnung übergangen, mit einer geradezu schmerzhaften Freundlichkeit, die sie über all die Jahre hinweg geschätzt und die sie nun tiefer getroffen hatte als alles andere. 

"Um ehrlich zu sein- ja! Es wäre mir lieber, Sie hätten einen Grund!" erwiderte sie einem groben Tonfall, der ihn verletzten musste. Sie wandte sich im voll zu und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. " Ansonsten würde ich es bevorzugen, mich jetzt zurückzuziehen. Es war ein langer Nachmittag." 

"Wenn Sie es also besser finden, dass ich einen Grund habe, so kann ich Sie in diesem Fall beruhigen." erwiderte Albus ohne eine Spur von Betroffenheit, "Heute Abend trifft sich das Kollegium, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball zu treffen. Acht Uhr im Lehrerzimmer -"

"Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich sehr müde bin- "

"Oh, das sind wir alle, denke ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass -"

"Schön. Also schön, ich werde kommen. Ganz wie Sie wünschen!" schnappte Minerva , schloss ihre Tasche und wandte sich ab, ohne sich jedoch von der Stelle zu rühren. "Sonst noch etwas?" fragte sie dann und starrte verbissen zum Fenster hinüber. Ein unmerkliche Bewegung hinter ihrem Rücken sagte ihr, dass Albus sich von ihr entfernte und im Begriff war zur Tür hinüber zu gehen, und unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen. War es nicht das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte? Alleine zu sein? Wieder sah sie Albus, wie er in der letzten Nacht auf sie zugekommen war, wieder spürte sie die Geborgenheit in seinen Armen, spürte die warme Präsenz eines Menschen, der das Schlimmste -und das Beste- in ihr zum Vorschein gebracht hatte. Doch es war ein Traumbild, nichts weiter, geboren aus irrationalen Sehnsüchten und fünf erschreckenden Minuten des Glücks, fragil und flüchtig, und mit jeder Sekunde verblasste es mehr und gerann zu einem Gefühl der Bitterkeit.

Albus hatte die Tür erreicht und drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Minerva öffnete den Mund, um zu sagen, wie leid es ihr tat, dass sie so abweisend gewesen war, dass sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, dass der Traum des Vorabends sich wiederholte. Doch dann stieg eine zweite Empfindung in ihr hoch, eine stärkere als der Ärger zuvor, ein weißglühender Zorn, der ihr die Kehle verengte, und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in die Rolle ihres unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten geschlüpft war, und sie wollte ihm keineswegs die Genugtuung verschaffen und Schwäche zeigen. 

"Acht Uhr, Minerva. Und ich wünsche, dass Sie anwesend sind." sagte Albus, und eine schmerzhafte Neutralität lag in seiner Stimme. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht unfreundlich, doch Minerva konnte nichts von dem sehen, was sie vielleicht erhofft hatte... erhofft... und befürchtet. Sie nickte nur, denn noch immer war sie zu wütend, um zu sprechen. Albus wandte sich ab und verließ den Klassenraum, ließ sie alleine mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung, Fassungslosigkeit und dieser unerklärlichen Wut - auf sich selbst, weil sie sich von ihren Emotionen beherrschen ließ, Wut auf Albus, weil dieser sich angemaßt hatte, Zugang zu dem zu finden, was sie seit langer Zeit verdrängt hatte, was sie so verletzlich machte - weil er das zugelassen hatte, was geschehen war. 

All das ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen, Minerva wusste es, und in ihrem maßlosen Zorn wollte sie Albus dies büßen lassen.... sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn verletzen, ihm klarmachen, dass sie vor langer Zeit eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass es klug gewesen war, ihr Leben auf ihre Verantwortung als Lehrerin und Kämpferin gegen die dunkle Seite zu beschränken, anstatt durch die Liebe zu einem Menschen verletzlich und schwach zu sein... durch Trennungen, Tode, Verluste... gegenseitige Enttäuschungen... 

Dass sie sehr bald eine weitere Gelegenheit haben würde, Albus all dies mitzuteilen, wusste Minerva noch nicht, und ebenso wenig, dass sie dies Hermine Granger verdanken würde, die in diesem Augenblick auf ihrem Bett lag und über das merkwürdige Gefühl der ersten Verliebtheit nachdachte. In zwei unterschiedliche Generationen hineingeboren, schienen Hermine Granger und Minerva McGonagall zu der selben Zeit eine ähnliche schmerzhafte Erfahrung zu machen, nämlich dass Liebe und Freundschaft unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen ausgesetzt waren, die einen Menschen dafür blind machten, was Liebe bedeutete, was sie im Grundes ihres Wesens eigentlich war, und dass Hochmut eine Angelegenheit war, für die manche Menschen einen hohen Preis zahlen mussten - den der Verleugnung und der Einsamkeit. 

***

Ist Minerva so hochmütig und Albus so unverwundbar, wie er erscheint? Und was Hermine betrifft...ein weiteres Kapitel wird noch überstanden werden müssen, bevor Dobby dann endlich zur Tat schreitet ...*gg*


	12. Eine unmögliche Zeitgenossin

Alright.... *hüstel* Entschuldigt bitte die paar Tage Verzögerung! Es hat nun doch etwas *räusper* gedauert bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Schuld daran waren ein einmonatiger Stromausfall, ein gestohlenes Modemkabel, die neue Computernutzungssteuer der Bundesregierung, eine verklebte Tastatur sowie meine Unfähigkeit, den Computer wegen defekter Zimmerbeleuchtung zu finden......ähm..hehe...Ok, im Grunde habe ich keine Entschuldigung, außer vielleicht ein wenig Liebeskummer und außerdem ein bißchen Nervosität, weil ich jetzt endlich meinen Führerschein machen will und mich so dooooooof anstelle...*seufz* 

****

Sternchen: Du treue Seele, du! Ich verstehe deinen "Frust" sehr gut... und kann ihn noch nicht mildern, denn heute geht es noch nicht wieder mit Minnie und Albus weiter. Aber ein neues Kapitel ist besser als keines, oder? *gg*

****

Pati: Oje, ich will keineswegs, dass du krepierst, also schaun mer mal..^^

****

Mylanka: Lieben Dank, aber das mit dem "Schnell weiterschreiben" is ja leider ziemlich in die Hose gegangen -in letzter Zeit war ich eher damit beschäftigt, Altron als Beta- Reader zur Seite zu stehen,, als mit meiner eigenen Story...

****

Alex Black5: Danke für dein liebes Kompliment! Wie bei Mylanka erwähne ich, dass ich meine eigene Story schmählich vernachlässigt habe wegen a) Faulheit/Liebeskummer und b) wegen des genialen Charakters Simon Lestrange von meiner Freundin Altron ...ätsch, ich weiß, wie das alles weitergeht *gggg* Ich kann jedenfalls sagen, dass es noch sehr überraschend und spannend zugehen wird *Schleichwerbung zuende*

****

Chouette: *gg* Da wird noch mehr genommen als nur eine Hand...^ ^ Aber jedenfalls danke für dein Kompliment!

****

Ciriana: Eine Entschuldigung? *hüstel* Ich fürchte, meine Verspätung ist nicht wirklich zu entschuldigen außer mit den oben genannten Faktoren.. Ich vermute, einen Bienenstich kann ich mir jetzt erst mal abschminken?

****

Kaori: Danke!!! *beschämt ist wegen der langen Zeit*

****

Max88: Danke! *s* Ich denke, Gefühls-und Gedankenbeschreibungen liegen mir ganz gut..

****

nicht angemeldet alias Eulchen: *errötet* Das ist so lieb! Ob ich sie leiden lasse? Naja, sagen wir es mal so: Die Passionszeit steht vor der Tür...*gg*

****

Lilith35: Du hast Recht, Minerva stellt sich sicherlich an! Wenn sie es nicht täte, gäbe es diese Story vielleicht nicht..*LoL*

So, weiter geht es ...endlich mal.....es wird das letzte Kapitel sein, bevor Dobby bei Minerva herumschnüffelt..

****

Disclaimer: Das übliche. Nichts gehört mir, außer die Briefbotin, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist.

Kapitel 11 - Eine unmögliche Zeitgenossin

__

Wach auf, ich suche dich

ich weiß, ich finde dich

- doch finde ich wirklich, was ich suche?

(_Lacrimosa_)

***

Hermine lag auf ihrer Matratze, die wollene Tagesdecke um ihren Körper gewickelt, und überflog die ersten Zeilen des Aufsatzes, den sie gerade fertiggeschrieben hatte. Doch nach wenigen Minuten legte sie das Pergament wieder beiseite, stützte sich auf ihren Arm und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. 

Da alle anderen unten in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen waren, hatte sie den Schlafraum für sich allein. Zunächst war sie froh darüber gewesen, bis sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie mit den Hausaufgaben an diesem Abend nicht vorankam. Stattdessen hatte sie immer wieder von ihren Büchern aufgesehen und beobachtet, wie es draußen finster geworden war. 

Es schneite immer noch. 

Normalerweise liebte Hermine den Schnee, doch es war sonderbar: In diesem Augenblick sehnte sie sich danach, einen wolkenlosen Nachthimmel betrachten zu können - ansehen zu können, wie die Sterne über den Hügeln zu funkeln begannen, und die weiße Landschaft in silbrigmattem Licht versank. `Aber im Augenblick geht es mir wie dem Wetter.´ dachte sie. `Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen..´ Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und blies sich einige widerspenstige Strähnen aus der Stirn. 

Die vergangene Nacht... das, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte.... und....

Hermine zog eine Grimasse, als sie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich unangenehm zusammenzog. Das, was vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht unten in den Kerkern geschehen war, hatte sie den ganzen Tag versucht in ihren Hinterkopf zu verbannen. Doch jetzt, in der Stille des Schlafsaals konnte sie die Erinnerung daran nicht verdrängen. Sie fand keine Erklärung dafür, was passiert war. Oder.... war es vielmehr so, dass sie keine Erklärung haben wollte? 

`Was ist denn im Grunde geschehen?´ dachte sie, ärgerlich über sich selbst. ` Nichts. Ron war ausnahmsweise nett zu mir. Wir haben uns mal nicht gestritten, und das ist es.´ Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie belog sich selber, und sie wusste es. Wenn all dies keine Bedeutung für sie gehabt hatte, warum hatte sie es dann für den Rest des Tages vermieden, in Rons Nähe zu sein? Warum hatte sie sich für das Abendessen entschuldigt? 

"Lächerlich!" sagte sie laut. "Lächerlich!" Es handelte sich um kindische Kleinigkeiten, und sie verstand nicht, warum sie ein solches Drama draus machen musste. `Aber vielleicht ist es ja kein Drama.` dachte sie mit Schrecken. `Vielleicht ist das völlig in Ordnung, wenn man... wenn ich nun.... oh nein! Nein....´ Sie griff nach ihrem Kopfkissen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem kühlen Laken. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich sehr heiß an, und zu ihrer Verwirrung verzogen sich ihre Lippen wie von selbst zu einem freudigen Lächeln. Was hatte Ginny ihr noch wenige Tage zuvor gesagt? _"Begreifst du denn nicht, Hermine..."_

Hermine richtete sich abrupt auf, erhob sich von dem Bett und ging zu dem Spiegel hinüber, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. Sie warf einen langen Blick hinein, betrachtete das Spiegelbild eines sechzehnjährigen Mädchens mit - jetzt sehr zerwühltem- braunen Haar, das sich um ihre schmalen Schultern ringelte, und ebenso braunen Augen.

"Es muss wirklich an Weihnachten liegen!" sagte sie streng zu sich selbst. Wie anders konnte sie diesen fremden Ausdruck in ihren Augen erklären, welchen sie bisher nie bemerkt hatte? `Oh, sei nicht so dumm....´ schien ihr eine zweite Stimme zuzuflüstern. `Sei nicht so verbohrt, Hermine Granger. Das ist etwas anderes, und du weißt es. Es hat etwas mit dem großen, rothaarigen Jungen zu tun, der gerade unten sein Abendbrot einnimmt und keinen blassen Schimmer davon hat, dass du hier stehst und diese komischen Gedanken hast, nicht wahr...? Sonderbar, welche Bedeutung ein Paar blauer Augen plötzlich bekommen können. Augen, in die du über fünf Jahre geblickt hast, ohne je an etwas anderes als Freundschaft zu denken..´

"Über fünf Jahre..." Sie sprach diese Worte halblaut aus, den Blick immer noch auf ihr Spiegelbild gerichtet. Es war nicht mehr das elfjährige Mädchen, das sie sah. Nicht mehr jenes Mädchen, welches Harry Potter und Ron Weasley vor langer Zeit das erste Mal im Hogwartsexpress getroffen hatten. Das Herz tat ihr plötzlich weh bei dem Gedanken, das diese Zeit unwiderruflich vergangen war. Alles war komplizierter geworden, und die Geheimnisse, die für sie als Kind wichtig gewesen waren, sie hatten Platz gemacht für die Dinge, die sich so unmerklich in ihr Leben gestohlen hatten, dass sie es kaum bemerkt hatte. Dass sich eines Tages zwangsläufig etwas ändern würde,, war ihr bereits vor langer Zeit das erste Mal bewusst geworden. Es war an jenem Morgen gewesen, an dem sie mit blassem Gesicht und zusammengebissenen Zähnen im Unterricht gesessen und versucht hatte, das krampfartige Ziehen in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren, den ihr so unvertrauten Schmerz, der ihr von da an jede Unbefangenheit genommen hatte, was ihren Körper betraf. Es mochte eine Banalität gewesen sein - es passierte schließlich allen Mädchen - , doch es war letztlich eine Veränderung, an die sie sich hatte gewöhnen müssen. So, wie sie nun akzeptieren musste, dass Freundschaften nicht zwangsläufig die gleichen bleiben mussten. Doch sie konnte es nicht - sie WOLLTE es nicht!

Hermine trat an den Spiegel heran und hauchte ihren Atem gegen die Oberfläche, so dass das kalte Glas beschlug. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die glatte Fläche und schloss die Augen. 

Doch dann hörte sie, wie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafraum geöffnet wurde, trat vom Spiegel zurück und wandte sich um. Es war Ginny, die vor ihr stand und ein Päckchen eingewickelter Sandwichs in ihrer Hand hielt.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dein Abendessen vielleicht noch nachholen willst." sagte sie schlicht und musterte Hermine forschend. "Oder hast du keinen Hunger?" Hermine trat auf Ginny zu und nahm ihr lächelnd das Brot ab. "Doch, habe ich. Danke." Sie ließ sich auf ihre Matratze fallen und faltete die Serviette auseinander. 

"Hmm...Schinken und Salat...genau das, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann." Sie nahmen einen herzhaften Bissen, während Ginny es sich neben ihr bequem machte. "Warum bist du denn nicht nach unten gegangen, wenn es offensichtlich nicht an mangelndem Appetit liegt?" fragte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Hermine ließ die Hand, in welcher sie das Brot hielt, langsam sinken. 

"Aha, also doch!" Sie grinste. " Bestimmt bist du nicht hierher gekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass ich mit vollem Bauch schlafen gehe, oder? Es ist nur ein Vorwand, um alles darüber zu erfahren, was ich letzte Nacht in der Küche erlebt habe..." "Nun, das auch, aber-" begann Ginny, doch sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen. 

"Schon gut. Ich erzähle es dir natürlich.." "Ja, sicher...aber warum bist du denn nicht zum Abendessen erschienen?" schaffte es Ginny zu sagen, bevor Hermine, die offensichtlich nicht zugehört hatte, weiterplauderte. "Ich habe Dobby von unserer Idee erzählt, und er ist einverstanden! Er macht mit! Zuerst hat er natürlich einen Riesenschreck bekommen, wie du dir denken kannst, aber ich muss wohl recht überzeugend gewesen sein, jedenfalls hat er schließlich ja gesagt. Selbstverständlich bekommt er dafür ein Geschenk, er hat auch schon gesagt, was er sich wünscht und - " "Hermine- " versuchte Ginny es erneut. Erfolglos. " Ich werde ihm eine Pullover stricken. Darin bin ich schon einigermaßen geübt. Aber ich sage dir, wenn Dobby nicht gewesen wäre, wer weiß, wie viele Hauspunkte ich verloren hätte. Professor McGonagall -" 

"HERMINE! BERUHIG DICH DOCH!!" sagte Ginny sehr laut, und endlich hielt Hermine inne. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist bloß los mit dir? Du bist völlig überdreht! 

Hermine fing plötzlich an zu lachen. "Überdreht? " Sie warf die Hände in einer dramatischen Geste hoch und schüttelte, noch immer lachend, den Kopf. " Nichts ist, wie es s-sein s-sollte..." 

"Du stotterst." stellte Ginny sachlich fest. Diese Bemerkung veranlasste Hermine dazu, noch mehr zu lachen. " Himmel ja, was m-macht das schon? Alles ist so.... Stell dir vor, du denkst, dass alles normal ist, dein ganzes Leben und so, und plötzlich stellst du fest: Nichts ist mehr normal! Wir träumen soviel, haben alle möglichen Vorstellungen, was in unserem Leben passieren könnte oder was wir unbedingt haben wollen.. Aber weißt du was? Wenn es tatsächlich geschieht, und etwas ist anders, dann macht es einem Angst. Denn es ist genau das, was wir nicht vorhergesehen haben ...oder nicht wollen - Ach, Ginny, ich weiß, ich rede Mist!" Hermines Lachen war verebbt, als sie sich aufrichtete und sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Hemdes über die Augen fuhr. " Scheiße! Vergiss es..." murmelte sie und wandte hastig ihren Kopf ab.

Ginny schwieg einige Minuten, in denen Hermine sich geräuschvoll die Nase schnäuzte und dann nach ihrer Bürste auf dem Nachttisch griff, um ihre zerzausten Strähnen in Ordnung zu bringen. "Scheiße..." murmelte sie zwischendurch, eher zu sich selbst, während sie fortfuhr, ihre Haare zu kämmen. Endlich sah sie Ginny an und stutzte, als sie das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin bemerkte. "Was?" fragte sie und ließ langsam ihre Bürste sinken. "Warum lachst du? Das ist wirklich nicht besonders witzig." 

"Nein", sagte Ginny schließlich gedehnt und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich," Es ist wirklich nicht zum Lachen, da hast du ganz recht. Wer ist es?" 

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und sah Ginny einen Moment sprachlos an. "Wer ist was?"fragte sie recht lahm. Ginny schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf, offensichtlich genervt von Hermines durchschaubarer Taktik. 

"Schon gut. Du weißt genau, dass deine Frage nicht ernst gemeint ist. Du hast dich verliebt, na und? Es wurde langsam Zeit, finde ich. Typisch für dich, so ein Getöse darum zu machen."

Schweigen. 

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass sie bis in die Haarspitzen hinein errötete. "Ist es... ist es so offensichtlich?" krächzte sie heiser. "Weißt du , ich bin mir nicht sicher.. vielleicht.... ich habe keine Ahnung..."

"Hast du einen besonders netten Brief von Viktor bekommen?" fragte Ginny augenzwinkernd. 

"Viktor? Warum Vik - aah! Ja, sicherlich...." Hermines Wangen glühten. 

"Also ist er es nicht." 

"Ich will nicht darüber reden." sagte Hermine brüsk und legte die Haarbürste zurück auf den Nachtisch. " Ich will es einfach nicht. Ich meine, ich bin nicht so. Ich hasse es schon, wenn die anderen Mädchen immer herumkichern und ihre... ihre.." 

" -albernen Geschichten erzählen?" vollendete Ginny und blickte sie von der Seite an, als Hermine nachdrücklich nickte. "Das ist ganz schön arrogant, weißt du das? Ich kann mir vorstellen, was für eine Meinung du über jemanden wie Lavender Brown oder Parvati Patil hast, nur weil sie sich meistens so verhalten wie es völlig normal ist in unserem Alter. Sicher, die Rolle des geheimnisvollen Bücherwurms spielt keiner so gut wie du. Aber es wird dir kein Zacken aus der Krone fallen, wenn du dich mal etwas weniger erwachsen verhältst." 

"Was meinst du damit?" Hermines Wangen röteten sich erneut, diesmal allerdings vor Ärger. "Was redest du da?"

"Was ich meine, ist, dass es Zeit wird und du von deinem hohen Ross herabsteigen solltest." fuhr Ginny unbeirrt fort, doch ihre Stimme klang freundlich. "Hör auf, immer so...." Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten, "..so... erhaben zu sein... Manchmal denke ich, dass du alles verachtest, was dir zu normal und gewöhnlich erscheint, weil du all das erlebst hast, mit Harry und Ron, meine ich. Nebenbei übersiehst du alle anderen Dinge, ja, solche Dinge wie zum Beispiel, sich zu verlieben. Das passiert schließlich jedem." 

Hermine hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Es kam nicht allzu oft vor, dass Ginny ihre Meinung so unverblümt äußerte. Genaugenommen tat sie dies erst seit dem vorvergangenen Schuljahr, seit jenem Tag, an dem sie eingesehen hatte, dass ihre Schwärmerei für Harry unerwidert bleiben würde. Die Enttäuschung und der Verlust ihrer Illusionen hatten sie nachdenklicher werden lassen. Sie war beinah unmerklich in eine ungewohnte Rolle hineingewachsen, hatte auf diese Weise den linkischen Rotschopf hinter sich gelassen, der von allen unbeachtet geblieben war. Vor diesem Hintergrund wurde immer deutlicher, dass Ginny nicht so sehr ihrem Bruder Ron oder den Zwillingen sondern mehr den beiden ältesten Söhnen der Weasleys - Bill und Charlie - glich, die durch ihre sympathische und mitunter ähnlich direkte Art viel Respekt gewonnen hatten. 

Noch immer schwieg Hermine. Sie schwankte zwischen Zorn über Ginnys freimütige Worte und einem latenten Unbehagen, das sie schnell zu verdrängen versuchte. 

" Gratulation zu deiner Menschenkenntnis." sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen und warf sich das Haar aus ihrem noch immer rosa angelaufenen Gesicht. " Über die scheinst du ja reichlich zu verfügen - im Gegensatz zu Ron." fügte sie mit Häme in der Stimme hinzu. 

"Wieso, was hat der damit zu tun?" erwiderte Ginny scharf. " Ich würde es schätzen, wenn du etwas wenige auf ihm herumhacken würdest. Schließlich seid ihr miteinander befreundet, und er ist kein schlechter Kerl, weißt du." 

"Schon gut, ich habe nichts gesagt." Hermine sprang von ihrem Bett auf, bückte sich und öffnete die Schublade ihres Nachtschrankes. Sie kramte zwischen verschiedenen Gegenständen herum und zog schließlich ein längliches, in gelbliches Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen hervor. "Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber sprechen." sagte sie dann, schloss die Schublade mit einer energischen Bewegung und richtete sich wieder auf. "Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich letzte Woche in Hogsmeade gekauft habe?" 

"Du meinst das Geschenk für Viktor, aus dem Laden, in welchen du Professor McGonagall gefolgt bist?" "Genau. Ich hatte fast völlig vergessen, dass ich Viktor einen Brief schreiben wollte. Ich denke, das werde ich heute abend machen..." 

"Großartig!" sagte Ginny lustlos. "Willst du ihm das Geschenk schicken? Na ja, tu das. Dann werde ich mich wohl mal auch um das Einpacken meiner Geschenke kümmern." Ginnys Tonfall ließ Hermine vermuten, dass diese viele lieber weiter über Jungen geredet hätte, und sie grinste. 

" Na komm schon, leiste mir Gesellschaft dabei. Es könnte, glaube ich, ganz interessant werden." sagte sie aufmunternd. "Zumindest nach dem zu urteilen, was mir Mr. Asriel über das da erzählt hat." Sie deutete auf das Päckchen in ihrer Hand, ". Ich bin gespannt, ob es funktioniert." 

"Na schön." Ginny seufzte und erhob sich ebenfalls vom Bett. "Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergehen, um -"

"In den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Hermine mit einer Spur von Panik in der Stimme. "Ich dachte, dass wir es vielleicht hier...." Sie brach ab. Der Gedanke, Ron zu begegnen, der für sie bis zu diesem Morgen völlig normal gewesen war, schien plötzlich zu einer unüberwindlichen Hürde geworden zu sein. `Absurd....´ dachte sie und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. 

"Ja, warum denn nicht unten vor dem Feuer?" 

"Warum nicht hier?"

" Ich verstehe das nicht, ich dachte immer, du fühlst dich im Gemeinschaftsraum wohl - in der Gesellschaft der anderen?" erkundigte sich Ginny mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Hermine, so etwas wie boshaften Schalk in Ginnys Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. 

"Also gut!" blaffte Hermine und presste das Päckchen heftig gegen ihre Brust, als würde dies ihr den dringend benötigten Halt geben. Sie wollte Ginny den Grund ihres Verhaltens nicht verraten, doch wenn sie weiterhin den anderen aus dem Weg ging, würde Ginny auf diese Weise ihre Antworten bekommen. "Besser, wie beeilen uns. Das Abendessen dürfte vorbei sein, und dann ist am Feuer kein Sessel mehr frei."

Sie verließen den Schlafsaal und kletterten die schmale Wendeltreppe hinunter - Hermine mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, während auf Ginny Lippen ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zu liegen schien.

***

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum stellte Hermine erleichtert fest, dass zwar die ersten Schüler vom Abendessen zurückgekehrt waren, doch Harry und Ron waren nicht unter ihnen. Gemeinsam mit Ginny ließ sie sich in ein altmodisches Plüschsofa direkt vor dem Kamin sinken und drehte den eingewickelten Gegenstand gedankenversunken zwischen ihren Händen hin und her. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was Mr. Asriel ihr gesagt hatte. 

__

....." SIE hingegen sind jung, sehr jung. Sie wissen noch gar nicht, was das Wesen der Liebe ist. Sie kaufen Ihr Geschenk für jemanden, den Sie mögen, aber der Ihnen letztlich nicht das Herz brechen könnte... Doch irgendwann werden Sie herausfinden, was ich meine." .....

Hermine hatte den Verkäufer an jenem Tag in Hogsmeade für einen intelligenten Schwätzer gehalten, der etwas davon verstand, seine Kunden mit zu Herzen gehenden Anekdoten zu fesseln und sie auf eine verschwörerische Art und Weise für sich einzunehmen, und sie war noch nicht bereit, ihre Meinung über ihn zu ändern. Doch das, was er über Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte - was er über sie SELBST gesagt hatte....

"Mach schon auf." sagte Ginny mit spürbarer Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme und riss damit Hermine, die abwesend an dem dünnen Papier herumgenestelt hatte, zurück in die Gegenwart. Ginny saß in der anderen Ecke des Sofas und hatte den Kopf auf ihren Arm gelegt, welcher lässig von der Lehne herunterbaumelte. Im rötlichen Licht der Flammen schimmerte ihr Haar kupfern und ihr Gesicht war halb verschattet - denn Ginny hatte sich vom Feuer abgewandt - so dass Hermine den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich will sehen, was so wichtig sein kann, dass du es Viktor schenken willst." 

Etwas in Ginnys Tonfall störte Hermine, doch sie schluckte eine sarkastische Bemerkung herunter, griff nach dem Päckchen und rollte es aus dem Papier, bis sie jene kleine, menschenähnliche Statuette zum Vorschein brachte, die sie in Mr. Asriels Laden aus dem alten Karton gezogen hatte. Das wachsartige Material, aus dem die winzige Figur zu bestehen schien, war von einem stumpfen Grau, welches das Glühen des Feuers kaum reflektierte. Ginny betrachtete die Figur mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ratlosigkeit. 

"Sieht nach nichts Besonderem aus, wenn du mich fragst." 

"Abwarten." erwiderte Hermine, nestelte in der Hosentasche und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um ihn einen kurzen Moment prüfend in ihrer Hand zu wiegen - wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser seine Aufgabe zufriedenstellend erledigen würde. " Der Verkäufer hat mir erklärt, was ich tun muss, um sie zum Leben zu erwecken..." Ginny riss ihre Augen auf. 

"Zum Leben? Willst du damit sagen, dass-" 

Weiter kam sie nicht. Stattdessen breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie blickte auf irgendeinen Punkt hinter Hermines Rücken. 

"Ach, also hier steckt ihr! Ron und ich haben uns schon gefragt, ob Hermine möglicherweise wieder in einen Streik für die Elfenrechte getreten ist." Hermine drehte sich abrupt um. 

Harry und Ron - der eine angebissene Stulle in der Hand hielt - waren in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und steuerten geradewegs auf das Sofa zu, auf welchem es sich die beiden Mädchen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Hermines Herz tat einen unangenehmen Sprung, als sie Ron einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie ihre Augen starr auf Harry richtete. "Ja, nun... ich hatte keinen Hunger. Außerdem war ich heute mit den Hausaufgaben in Verzug." sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. 

Sie wusste in der gleichen Sekunde, dass die beiden ihr kein Wort glaubten, denn abgesehen von jenen seltenen Notfällen, an denen sie tatsächlich ihre Hausaufgaben vernachlässigt hatte, war jedem von ihnen klar, welche Prioritäten Hermine setzte. Ginny ließ ein künstliches Hüsteln vernehmen, und Harry musterte belustigt die kleine Figur, um die sich Hermines Finger klammerten. 

"Da muss uns etwas entgangen sein, nicht wahr?" Er drehte sich zu Ron um und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass uns einer der Lehrer Puppen in die Hand gedrückt hat, um sie zu verzaubern." Harrys Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab in Hermines Hand. Ginny räkelte sich in ihrer Sofaecke und warf ihm einen - so erschien es Hermine- spitzbübischen Blick zu. 

"Sei nicht dumm, Harry! Hermine und ich sind gerade dabei, herauszufinden, wie das Geschenk funktioniert, das sie für Viktor gekauft hat. Deswegen ist sie auch nicht zum Abendessen heruntergekommen." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. " Scheint ein mächtiges Stück Magie dahinterzustecken..." 

Hermine starrte sie an, einen Augenblick zu überrascht, um wütend zu werden oder um überhaupt irgendein Wort herauszubringen. Ginnys Kaltschnäuzigkeit, in Rons Gegenwart erneut Viktors Namen zu erwähnen, überstieg ihr Vorstellungsvermögen. Doch hätten sie in diesem Moment in der Großen Halle gesessen, sie hätte ihr mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit unter dem Tisch einen saftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein versetzt. Sie wartete auf eine entsprechende - unvermeidliche - Bemerkung von Ron, dessen Blick sie nun entschieden vermied, und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht schon wieder rot anlief. 

Eine unangenehme Stille war eingetreten, unterbrochen von den Unterhaltungen zwischen ihren Mitschülern, gedämpftem Lachen und dem Rascheln von Papierseiten. Halb erwartete Hermine dass Geräusch sich entfernender Fußschritte, doch als sie endlich hochblickte, stand Ron noch immer wie anwurzelt neben Harry, und seine hellblauen Augen starrten direkt in die ihren. Er sagte gar nichts, er sah auch nicht wütend aus, wie sie verwirrt feststellte - tatsächlich wirkte sein Gesicht fast ausdruckslos. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, und hastig wandte sie ihren Kopf ab, damit er das Lächeln nicht sah, welches sich auf ihre Lippen gestohlen hatte. 

`Es ist keine Einbildung gewesen..´ dachte sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und einer seltsamen Euphorie. Dann bemerkte sie Harry, der sie abwechselnd ansah, schniefte, und sich dann auf die Couch ihnen gegenüber plumpsen ließ. 

"Na, dann lass mal sehen.." sagte er in einem sehr leichten Tonfall und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Hermine blinzelte. 

"Was?" 

"Harry hat Recht." sagte Ron und setzte sich neben ihn. Er lächelte nicht. "Du hast uns neugierig gemacht, Hermine. Zeig uns doch, was du vorhast.." 

Hermine warf Ginny einen hilflosen Blick zu. Sie sah, dass sie von dieser Seite jedoch keine Unterstützung zu erwarten hatte - tatsächlich vermittelte Ginny den Eindruck, als ob sie sich gerade köstlich amüsieren würde - und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na - also schön. Ich weiß selber nicht, ob es funktioniert..." 

Hermine nahm den Zauberstab fester zwischen ihre Finger, stellte die kleine Statur vor sich auf das Tischchen zwischen den beiden Sofas und versuchte sich von dem zu befreien, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.... Harrys und Ginnys gespannte Blicke, die Stimmen der anderen Gryffindors, die durch den Raum schwebten... Und Ron, der ihr gegenüber saß, mit angezogenen Knien, und in einem ausgebeulten dunkelgrünen Wollpullover, der über seine schmalen Schultern schlackerte. Ron mit den Sommersprossen auf seiner blassen Haut, dem strubbeligen roten Haar..... `Du hast Dreck auf der Nase, weißt du das?´ hatte sie vor langer Zeit gesagt, und diese flüchtige Erinnerung ließ sie unwillkürlich lächeln.... Doch dann schob sie all diese Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Mr. Asriel ihr über den Zauber erzählt hatte. 

Sie berührte mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes ihren Körper, schloss die Augen und sagte laut und deutlich " Duplicate Corpus" .Im gleichen Moment schien der Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern zu prickeln, ein eigentümlicher Schwindel erfasste sie, und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie hielt den Zauberstab noch immer in ihrer Hand, die Spitze fest an ihren eigenen Oberkörper gedrückt, und das Schwindelgefühl verging wieder. 

Stattdessen erschien es ihr, als ob etwas an ihrem Inneren saugte, ähnlich einer Windbrise die an ihren Haaren und Kleidern zerrte. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes glomm in einem diffusen, bläulichen Licht, welches allmählich an Intensität zunahm. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden an Gewicht verloren hatte, ihr Körper fühlte sich luftig, beinah schwerelos an -und dies war ein ganz und gar verwirrendes Gefühl, denn sie saß in unveränderter Position auf dem Sofa. Etwas in ihr schien geradewegs vornüber zu kippen, sie fiel... Sie fiel direkt in ihren Zauberstab hinein - doch im gleichen Augenblick ging durch diesen eine Art Ruck. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen löste sie ihn von ihrem Körper, und sofort verschwand das eigentümliche Gefühl, dass sich die Substanz ihres Inneren in den Raum verflüchtigte. Die Spitze des Zauberstabes leuchtete nun in einem warmen, gleichmäßigen Blau.

"Unheimlich..." murmelte Harry und beugte sich ein wenig vor. "Was ist passiert? Du sahst aus, als ob dir plötzlich furchtbar übel geworden wäre." 

Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu - ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu geben - und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Kopf der kleinen Figur, deren graues Wachs plötzlich transparent zu werden schien. Sie zögerte einen Moment, und dann.... "Enervate!" sagte Hermine mit entschlossener Stimme. Das blaue Licht am Ende ihres Zauberstabes glühte auf , und feine, hell glitzernde Fäden schossen heraus und spannen sich wie ein engmaschiges Netz um die Figur. Hermine nahm nur am Rande war, dass Harry, Ginny und Ron nun in einem dichten Kreis um sie herumkauerten und fasziniert beobachteten, was geschah. Für einige Sekunden wirkte die Statuette so klar und durchsichtig wie Glas. Die kristallartige Oberfläche schien die funkelnden Lichtschnüre zu reflektieren und das Glitzern zu verstärken, bis Hermine bemerkte, dass das Licht nicht widergespiegelt, sondern in das Innere der Figur absorbiert wurde. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war das Lichtnetz verschwunden, und stattdessen kam ein sanftes Schimmern geradewegs aus der Mitte der noch immer wasserklaren Gestalt - bis auch dieses erstarb und die Oberfläche wieder jenen wachsartigen Zustand annahm wie zuvor. 

"Tja...." murmelte Ginny und richtete sich auf. "Sieht nicht so aus, als ob es geklappt hätte, jedenfalls - "

"Nein, schau doch!" unterbrach Hermine, die den Zauberstab zunächst enttäuscht hatte sinken lassen. "Seht nur... es verändert sich!" 

"Unglaublich..." 

"Es sieht fast so aus, als ob es schmilzt! Was um Himmels Willen ist das, Hermine?" 

Die wächserne Oberfläche der Figur veränderte sich wieder. Die ganze Gestalt schien zu zerfließen, sie schrumpfte - und dann ....

Ein lautes Aufkeuchen hinter ihr machte Hermine erst jetzt deutlich, dass viele ihrer Mitschüler - abgelenkt von dem seltsamen Licht - ihre Unterhaltungen abgebrochen und zu ihnen an den Tisch herangetreten waren. Neben ihr standen Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die allesamt beobachteten, was geschah. Hermine richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die kleine Figur, die sich zusammenzukauern schien. Die Form des Kopfes veränderte sich, braune Haare sprossen hervor, und dort, wo sich Sekunden zuvor nichts befunden hatte, erschienen die Konturen von einem Paar sehr vertrauter Augen, von Nase und Mund - die Arme und Beine zogen sich in die Länge, der ganze Körper wurde schlanker und gewann deutlich weibliche Züge. Das stumpfe Grau war verblasst und einem blässlichen Teint gewichen - menschlicher Haut. 

Lavender stieß einen überraschten Ruf aus. 

"Krass! Hermine, das ist doch.. das ist ja...

"Das bist du!" vollendete Ginny den Satz und starrte das kleine Wesen an, das mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Tischplatte lag. Und in der Tat: Es war nicht größer als ihre ausgestreckte Hand, doch abgesehen von diesem Unterschied blickte Hermine in das Gesicht ihres Ebenbildes. Es waren IHR Gesicht, IHRE Haare und ihr eigener Körper...

"Wahnsinn!" murmelte sie, ohne die interessierten Mienen der anderen zu beachten. Fasziniert betrachtete sie die kleine Frau, die eben noch reglos und mit angezogenen Beinen vor ihr gelegen hatte. Ihr Oberkörper begann sich kaum merklich zu heben und zu senken, fast als ob ...`Sie atmet.´ schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. `Sie atmet wie ein Mensch. Mr. Asriel hat nicht zuviel versprochen.´ Im gleichen Augenblick hatte sie Ginny am Arm gepackt. " Sie bewegt sich... ich fasse es nicht! Wirklich, Hermine, was für ein tolles Geschenk - hörst du das? Ich glaube, sie hat ein Geräusch gemacht..."

Die kleine Gestalt stieß ein leises, doch deutlich vernehmbares Seufzen aus und öffnete die Augen. Keiner der Umstehenden gab einen Mucks von sich, als sie sich aufrichtete, die Arme ausstreckte, herzhaft gähnte, und mit einem zunächst fragenden Blick in die Runde schaute. Dann breitete sich plötzlich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie sprang mit einer anmutigen Bewegung auf ihre winzigen Beine. "Hervorragend, ganz hervorragend!" piepste sie mit einer Stimme, die Hermines verblüffend ähnelte und nur einige Oktaven höher zu sein schien. "Das wurde auch Zeit! Ich habe das Gefühl, ewig geschlafen zu haben - in letzter Zeit war offensichtlich nichts los! Ein Wunder, dass ich nicht vergammelt bin." 

Hermine, Harry, Ron und die übrigen gafften sie mit offenen Mündern an. Davon schien sich Hermines Miniaturebenbild jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen. Sie stützte die kleinen Hände in die Hüften und schaute sich mit großen Augen um. "Dieses altmodische Ambiente - diese grässliche Zugluft - und dieser miefige Geruch nach ungewaschenen Umhängen... Hm... Sieht so aus, als wäre ich mal wieder im guten alten Hogwarts gelandet, nicht wahr? Ich hab geahnt, dass ich früher oder später wieder in diesem Saftladen arbeiten würde." 

Lavender stieß einen Laut aus, der wie eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und einem hysterischen Lachanfall klang. "Du -ähm- du weißt, wo du bist?" fragte sie und starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Wie kann das sein?" 

Die kleine Frau ignorierte Lavenders Frage und wandte sich Hermine zu, welche sie mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete. 

"Du bist offensichtlich meine neue Herrin!" piepste sie und tapste mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu. "Ich bin deine Briefbotin und stehe zu deinen Diensten! Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erleichtert, dass ich dieses Mal einen halbwegs annehmbaren Körper erwischt habe. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können..." 

"Das möchte ich meinen!" warf plötzlich Harry ein, der sich als erster von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte und breit von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. " Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was für eine hübsche Freundin ich und Ron haben..."

Hermine, die wie in Trance dagesessen hatte, wurde sich plötzlich der peinlichen Tatsache bewusst, dass die kleine Briefbotin splitternackt vor ihnen stand, und mit brennenden Wangen nestelte sie nach dem Stofftaschentuch in ihrer Hose und wickelte sie behutsam darin ein .....es war, als ob jeder der Umstehenden eine Bild von Hermine betrachtete ...einer Hermine bar jeglicher Kleidung.... Sie spürte die Blicke der Jungen, die die Briefbotin nicht aus den Augen ließen ....Ron.... Hermine warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und sah, dass er seinen Blick von der kleinen Gestalt abgewandt hatte und scheinbar mit größtem Interesse die Flammen im Kamin beobachtete. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ein Hauch von Rot lag auf seinen Wangen. Scham stieg in ihr auf, und ein zweites- etwas schwächeres- Gefühl, welches ihren Magen heftig zusammenziehen ließ. 

Die Briefbotin zupfte unbekümmert an dem Taschentuch herum, welches für sie die Ausmaße einer Bettdecke besaß, und rümpfte dann die Nase. 

"Vorläufig nehme ich mit diesem Fetzen vorlieb, auch wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass meine Herrin mir dezentere Kleidung geben wird. In meinem Beruf muss man selbstverständlich auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres achten.. Übrigens -"Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus und musterte Hermine . "Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie du heißt." 

"Hermine Granger." 

Ihr kleines Gegenüber zog ein langes Gesicht . "Wie meinen?"

"Hermine Granger." wiederholte Hermine leicht irritiert. 

Die Briefbotin zuckte mit den Schultern. " Nun ja, niemand kann etwas für seinen Namen, aber deine Eltern scheinen einen sehr interessanten Geschmack zu haben.." 

Hermine schaute die kleine Frau einen Moment sprachlos an, dann warf sie die Haare herausfordernd nach hinten. "Mag sein, dass mein Name ungewöhnlich ist, aber ich mag ihn, verstanden?" 

Harry warf ihr einen schelmischen Blick zu. "Bist du sicher, dass diese Dame das passende Geschenk für Krum ist?" Er grinste. 

"Der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen." brummte Hermine. "Vielleicht behalte ich sie besser für mich und nutze sie nur für die Korrespondenz mit Viktor." Sie warf einen raschen Seitenblick zu Ron und sah das verstohlene Lächeln, das um seine Lippen spielte. 

"Übrigens muß ich sagen, dass ich kaum mal jemandem mit einer solch üblen Haarfarbe begegnet bin." fuhr die Briefbotin unbekümmert fort und schielte ebenfalls zu Ron hinüber, bevor ihr Blick auf Ginny ruhen blieb. "Das heißt -" Sie zog die winzige Stirn kraus," vielleicht doch.... ihr beiden seit miteinander verschwistert?" Ginny und Ron nickten zur gleichen Zeit. 

"Habt ihr zufälligerweise zwei - ältere Brüder?" Ginny schnappte verblüfft nach Luft. 

"Doch, ja, die haben wir. Bill und Charly Weasley." sagte sie verdutzt. "Du kennst sie ?" 

Die kleine Frau grinste in einer sehr herminemäßigen Weise. "Ja, ich kann mich schwach an sie erinnern. Erste oder zweite Klasse, glaube ich, zu der Zeit, als ich das letzte Mal in Hogwarts war." 

"Das letzte Mal... was soll das heißen?" fragte Hermine, nun ebenfalls überrascht. "Du hattest eben schon angedeutet- "

"-dass ich Hogwarts kenne, allerdings." erwiderte die Briefbotin mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln. " Was denkt ihr denn? Ich kann euch versichern, wenn man so lange wie ich bereits im Geschäft ist, dann kommt man viel herum, sieht unterschiedlichste Menschen, und- glaubt mir- einige meiner Erfahrungen wünsche ich keinem von euch Grünschnäbeln..."

Harry und Ron wechselten einen amüsierten Blick. Offenbar fanden sie es schwer vorstellbar, dass diese winzige Person so viel mehr Erfahrungen hatte als jeder andere im Raum. Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. Fasziniert musterte sie ihr kleines Gegenüber. "Wie lange -ähm- existierst du denn schon?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Briefbotin verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und reckte würdevoll den Hals. 

"Du willst wissen, wie viele Lebenszyklen ich als Briefbotin bereits durchlaufen habe? Mit diesem werden es genau 1255, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe. So oft wurde ich in den letzten 73 Jahren gebraucht, um Botschaften weiterzugeben, Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen Herzen zu brechen, Liebeserklärungen zu machen... und so weiter.." Sie winkte lässig mit der Hand. " Und nicht immer waren es die angenehmsten Erfahrungen." Sie rümpfte die Nase. "Einer hat mich mal nach weniger als drei Stunden zurück in den Laden gebracht, weil er mich einfach nicht mehr ertragen hat -" 

Lavender, Dean und Ginny kicherten, doch Hermine und die anderen drei sahen die Briefbotin mit offenem Mund an. "73 Jahre?" fragte Ginny mit schwacher Stimme. "So alt bist du bereits?" Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu Hermine, die plötzlich grimmig lächelte. "Ausgesprochen interessant." kommentierte diese. "Zumal mir Mr.Asriel versichert hat, dass es sich um die neuste Generation von Briefträgern handelt... Der alte Schwindler!"

"Wer ist Mr.Asriel?" erkundigte sich die Briefbotin interessiert.

"Der Mann, der dich an mich verkauft hat... Kennst du ihn denn nicht?"

Die Briefbotin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bedaure, wie sollte ich? Ich habe seit meinem letzten Job kein Bewusstsein gehabt -bis du mich wieder geweckt hast." In ihrem Stimmchen schwang ein Hauch Sentimentalität mit. 

"Das ist mein Schicksal: Ich werde von jedem neuen Besitzer zum Leben erweckt, bekomme dessen Aussehen verpasst und erfülle meine Aufgaben, solange bis ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde oder meine Lebenszeit erschöpft ist. Anschließend falle ich wieder in einen Zustand der Bewusstlosigkeit und werde weiterverkauft." 

Jetzt war ihre Tonfall definitiv von Selbstmitleid getränkt. " "Ja, so ist das.... auf diese Weise werde ich von Mensch zu Mensch weitergereicht, von Generation zu Generation...." Sie ließ sich plötzlich auf die Tischplatte nieder und stützte ihre Gesicht in die Ärmchen. 

"Du kannst dich an jeden Menschen erinnern, für den du je Botschaften überbracht hast?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. "An jeden einzelnen?" 

"An jeden einzelnen." bestätigte die Briefbotin träge und ließ eine der Haarsträhnen gedankenvoll durch ihre Finger gleiten. "Oh, ich könnte euch Geschichten erzählen - aber das darf ich natürlich nicht tun." setzte sie mit hochmütiger Stimme hinzu, als sie die neugierigen Blick der Umstehenden bemerkte. " Als Briefträgerin bin ich einem Ehrenkodex unterworfen, der es mir und allen anderen meiner Art verbietet, die Geheimnisse der uns anvertrauten Botschaften an Dritte weiterzugeben...."

Einen Augenblick herrschte allgemeines, ehrfürchtiges Schweigen. Dann platzte es aus Ginny, die die Briefbotin nicht aus den Augen ließ, hervor: "Das ist Wahnsinn! Stellt euch mal vor, für wen sie vielleicht bereits gearbeitet hat.." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Ron, Hermine und Harry an. " Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat sie schon mal für einen Todesser gearbeitet - vielleicht sogar für Du-weißt- schon- wen persönlich... hast du?" wandte sie sich stirnrunzelnd an die winzige Frau. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. 

" Es tut mir leid, ich darf nicht einmal erwähnen, wer meine bisherigen Arbeitgeber gewesen sind. Selbstverständlich hätte es auch jemand wie dieser Lord Voldemort sein können. Auch das Ministerium... aber das geht euch Naseweise wirklich nichts an!" fügte sie rasch hinzu und machte einen Schmollmund. "Und jetzt ab ins Bett, würde ich sagen." Sie sprang auf ihre kleinen Füßchen und klatschte in die Hände. " In eurem Alter braucht ihr den nötigen Schlaf." 

"Was?" fragten Dean, Lavender und Parvati verdattert, während Hermine unwillig schnaubte. "Junge Dame," sagte sie bedächtig, "Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob deine letzte Arbeitgeberin eine Anstandsdame gewesen ist, aber ich denke mal, wir alle hier sind alt genug, selber darüber zu entscheiden. Also wirklich." Sie griff nach der indigniert dreinschauenden Briefbotin und hob sie behutsam hoch. "Ich bringe dich besser nach oben." 

"Tolle Anschaffung, Hermine." sagte Harry lässig und ein Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. "Damit wirst du Krum in der Tat zu Begeisterungsstürmen hinreißen...." 

Das kleine Grüppchen, das um den Tisch herum versammelt gewesen war, löste sich allmählich auf. Dean und Seamus warfen einen letzten interessierten Blick auf die Briefbotin, die in Hermines Hand zappelte und strampelte, und wandten sich dann in Richtung Schlafsaal ab. Lavender und Parvati gesellten sich zu einer Gruppe von Siebtklässlerinnen, die vereinzelte Blicke zu ihnen hinübergeworfen hatten. 

"Habt ihr schon über den Weihnachtsball gesprochen?" fragte Ginny unvermittelt und sah erst Harry, und dann Ron an. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick, und Harry nickte. 

"Also, ich gehe schlafen." sagte Hermine, bevor er zum Sprechen hatte ansetzen können, und wandte sich hastig ab. Der Weihnachtsball war das letzte Thema, über das sie in diesem Augenblick sprechen wollte. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Anflug von Schuldbewusstsein daran, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die Harry und Ron Unterstützung bei der Suche nach möglichen Partnerinnen zugesichert hatte. Doch so, wie die Dinge im Augenblick standen - die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffte, Ron direkt in die Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn zu fragen, ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen würde... alles hatte sich verändert. Innerhalb von weniger als zwölf Stunden hatte sich alles verändert. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen , winkte den anderen kurz über die Schulter zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Mädchenschlafsaales, bevor Harry oder Ginny einen Einwand erhoben. 

`Was, wenn...´ dachte sie und ihr Herz tat einen Hüpfer. `Wenn er nicht mir mir...´ 

Ihre Frage wurde schneller beantwortet, als es ihr lieb gewesen wäre. 

Als sie an der Gruppe von Mädchen vorbeilief, zu denen auch Lavender und Parvati gehörten, hörte sie die recht tiefe Stimme einer Siebtklässlerin - ihr Name war Eleanor, erinnerte sich Hermine flüchtig, und sie rauchte heimlich auf den Schultoiletten - die gerade zu den anderen Schülerinnen sagte: " ..leider geht er schon mit diesem Weasley -Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse, wie er mir sagte. Na ja.." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah kurz in die Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes hinüber, in der Ginny noch immer mit Harry und Ron zusammenstand. " Kann man nix machen." "Warum hast du dann nicht seinen Freund gefragt? " wollte eines der anderen Mädchen wissen, kicherte und wurde rot. "Ich finde den ganz süß." Bevor die Siebtklässlerin antworten konnte, hatte Lavender mit einem überlegenen Lächeln eingeworfen: "Weil er mit MIR zum Ball gehen wird..."

Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass die Tür zum Schlafsaal sich von ihr zu entfernen schien - oder waren es ihre Füße, die wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben waren? 

"Mit Ron Weasley?" wurde Lavender von Parvati unterbrochen, in deren Stimme deutliche Bestürzung lag. " Davon hast du mir gar nichts gesagt. Ich dachte immer, dass du -" "Dass ich nichts von ihm halte?" lächelte sie, und Hermine fielen plötzlich die Grübchen in Lavenders Wangen auf, und die Weise, in der sie ihr langes Haar hinter die Ohren zurückstrich. 

"Nun, jeder wird einmal älter, nicht wahr?" Zu Hermines Überraschung lag nicht die Spur von Arroganz in Lavenders Stimme, als diese hinzusetzte: " Er hat sich richtig gemacht, finde ich. Er ist ein witziger Gesprächspartner. Wenn er lacht, hat er diese niedlichen Grübchen in den Wangen , ist euch das schon mal aufgefallen? Und als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob wir zusammen gehen, hat er sofort zugestimmt...." 

**

Hermine schob leise die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen auf, schritt zu ihrem Bett hinüber und ließ sich auf die Matratze zurücksinken. Ohne die kleine Briefbotin zu beachten, sah sie zum Fenster hinaus, hinter dem schwarz die Nacht lag. Das Pochen ihres Herzens schlug in der Stille dumpf gegen ihre Ohren. `Wie kalt es hier ist....Das Feuer ist ausgegangen´ dachte sie . `Morgen werde ich mit Dobby ein ernstes Wörtchen reden... ja, das werde ich tun morgen...´ Sie zupfte gedankenverloren an der Tagesdecke und spürte, wie die kühle Wolle an ihrer Haut kratzte. `Und dann...´ Doch sie hatte den Gedanken bereits wieder vergessen, bevor sie ihn in ihrem Kopf hatte formulieren können. 

Es war sehr spät, und sie war müde. Sie durfte nicht nachdenken, unter keinen Umständen....

Hermine schlüpfte aus ihren Kleidern, zog sich den Pyjama an und zog die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu, bevor sie sich fest in die Decke wickelte. Lange Zeit lauschte sie in die Stille, die sie umgab, und als sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel, träumte sie von Ron und Lavender, die in einer großen Menschenmenge tanzten. Sie sahen zu ihr hinüber und Lavender lachte, während Ron sie über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Von der verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle fielen Schneeflocken, die immer dichter wurden.....

**

Viel weiter unten in Hogwarts, in der Schlossküche, rotierte ein ausgesprochen nervöser Hauself namens Dobby zwischen den Küchenschränken und Herdstellen herum und ging in seinem Kopf immer wieder das durch, was er am folgenden Morgen zu tun beabsichtigte. Winky, die ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte, wuselte zu ihm herüber und legte fragend den Kopf schief. "Dobby beunruhigt doch etwas, hat Winky nicht Recht?" piepste sie und zupfte beunruhigt an Dobbys grellbuntem Hemd. Dobby, dessen runzliges Gesicht mittlerweile eine gräulich-grüne Farbe angenommen hatte, zögerte einen Augenblick und legte dann behutsam seine langen Finger auf Winkys Arm. 

"Dobby darf nicht darüber reden." murmelte er und wich dem Blick der anderen Hauselfe aus. "Er hat es seiner Freundin versprochen...." 

Winky rümpfte missbilligend ihre Nase. "Winky will nur eines: Dass Dobby ihr verspricht, nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Dobby ist ihr einziger Freund in der Hogwarts- Schule..." Bei diesen Worten überzog ein Hauch von Rot ihr zerknautschtes Gesicht und sie scharrte mit einem Fuß verlegen auf dem Steinfußboden. Dobby lächelte plötzlich und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Zähne. 

"Das zu hören macht Dobby sehr glücklich." quiekte er und stupste Winky sanft. "Aber er muss wirklich schweigen - und -und er kann nicht versprechen, dass -" Dobby schluckte sichtlich, bevor er fortfuhr. "- dass er keinen Ärger bekommen wird. Winky sollte besser keine Fragen stellen." Er straffte seine Schultern und schaute die kleinere Elfe beinah würdevoll an. " Das einzige, was Winky tun sollte, ist still zu bleiben und Dobby nicht zu helfen, auch wenn... auch wenn Dobby Hogwarts eines Tages verlassen sollte..." 

Winky sah ihn aus großen, glänzenden Augen an, dann stieß sie ein lautes Schniefen aus und fiel Dobby um den Hals. 

"Dobby wird Hogwarts nicht verlassen, niemals!" wimmerte sie, während Dobby ihr unbeholfen den Rücken tätschelte. " Das will Dobby auch nicht..." sagte Dobby und zog liebvoll an Winkys Fledermausohr. "Das will Dobby ganz bestimmt nicht...." 

Tbc...... 

Das nächste Kapital dürfte so nach meinem nächsten Geburtstag erscheinen, das wäre dann im Mai....*gg*


End file.
